


Little Space with Jeon Jungkook

by beautiful_suicide



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Angst, Baby Jungkook, Coloring, Daddy Kink, Daddy Yoongi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's a lot of fluff, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Kinda, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nothing Sexual, Other, Pacifiers, Punishment, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Trouble, but not really, daddy jimin, ddlb, little jungkook, lowkey neglect, maknae, sick, sorta - Freeform, yell at me on twt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_suicide/pseuds/beautiful_suicide
Summary: Yes, Jeon Jungkook is a Little.As in someone who found enjoyment in regressing to a younger age to feel comfortable in his own skin. With acting and feeling like a younger age came with the actions and responses of someone with that younger age. Depending on how Little he felt was how Little he acted. Coloring, acting out, speech problems, giggling for no reason, etc. The list goes on. Jungkook just liked being a kid.





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out and I love it???

Breathing in harshly, Jungkook struggled to control the other side of him that desperately wanted to come out.

_Not right now, this is a bad time. I can’t. Just a little longer, Jungkook._

Shaking his hands and fidgeting, Jungkook took in one last breath before straightening and looking out into the humongous crowd of fans. This was one of their biggest concerts yet and Jungkook was not going to mess it up by going into Little Space during it.

Yes, Jeon Jungkook is a Little.

As in someone who found enjoyment in regressing to a younger age to feel comfortable in his own skin. With acting and feeling like a younger age came with the actions and responses of someone with that younger age. Depending on how Little he felt was how Little he acted. Coloring, acting out, speech problems, giggling for no reason, etc. The list goes on. Jungkook just liked being a kid.

There was nothing sexual about it. Maybe for some others it was sexual but for Jungkook and his six caretakers, it was all platonic. They made sure that he went through Little space at least once a week, even if they had to push him into it because it was a good stress reliever.

But seeing as they had their comeback last week and were on various showcases with two concerts scheduled, Jungkook hadn’t had the time to be Little. That’s why he was just itching and struggling to stay Big him because they were in the middle of something really big.

Whining lowly underneath his breath, he stared helplessly into the crowd of people. He felt his stomach turn with butterflies which never happened unless his anxiety and desperation got too much for big him to handle.

He felt Little him take over but he pleaded with himself to go on like nothing had happened, that he was fine. It seemed like Little him actually agreed with him for once and slowly, he felt a smirk take over his face.

On the inside he was feeling quite playful but he knew he couldn’t mess this up. He knew there was only three songs left, two of which had hard choreography to them. Begging with himself not to mess up, he got into position as ‘Dope’ started blaring out the speakers around them.

_Just play it off Jungkook._

And then the acting began.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later and the band of seven was rushed off stage and backstage where they were relieved of their dirty and sweaty clothes and into comfortable, clean clothes. Their makeup was removed and soon enough, they were settled into the van and were heading back to their dorms.

Jungkook let out a small breath, happy to be away from the many of people. He let a small smile grace his face as he looked at his tired members. His eyes travelled to his Yoongi Hyung before letting out the smallest of giggles. He poked Yoongi’s side, laughing internally as his hyung glared at him half-heartedly. He poked him again and was rewarded with a sigh.

“What do you want, brat?” He muttered, affection seeping through.

“Nothing Daddy!” He whispered yelled in a higher voice. He saw his hyung’s eyes widen before looking at him. Jungkook giggled at his expression before looking at the window again and letting out small noises while looking at the stars.

A hand grabbed his and he was slightly scooted backwards towards his hyung.

“Hi, baby.” He heard Daddy say in his ear.

“Hi!” He said again, turning his head back to look at his hyung.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen you, baby. Where have you been, huh? Have you been hiding from us?”

Jungkook gasped in outrage before pouting.

“I would never, Daddy! How could you suggest such a thing?” Jungkook scowled at his Daddy before looking back out the window.

“Jungkook’s been stressed and dragged around for the last two weeks, he hasn’t had time to be little.” Jungkook said quietly. He felt a hand on his cheek and said hand turned his face towards his Daddy.

“Baby, anytime you want to be Little, you can, alright? Just tell one of your Daddy’s or one of the hyung’s, okay?” Daddy said sweetly as he grasped Jungkook’s face with both of his hands.

“Uh-huh. Jungkook understands Daddy.”

“Good.” Daddy then proceeded to kiss both of Jungkook’s cheeks quickly, succeeding in getting giggles out of the younger.

“Hey, Yoongi, what do you plan on doing tonight?” Hoseok asked before he turned around and looked at his elder who was in Daddy mode and his dongsaeng who was in Little space.

“Oh my. Hi, baby. How’s my baby doing?” Hobi asked in a higher voice, pushing a hand back and squeezing Jungkook’s cheeks.

“Seokie-hyung!!!” Jungkook squealed in a slightly louder voice. He didn’t say it much louder but it was loud enough were Taehyung and Jimin looked back at them.

“Awe, my baby’s come back out to play. How are you, darling?” Jimin asked in a fond voice, his eyes crinkling with his eye smile.

“Jungkook’s okay Dada! Just tired.” In between sentences, Jungkook just happened to yawn cutely enough for the four to coo at him.

“What am I, chopped liver, I want a Jungkookie welcome as well.” Taehyung said with a fake attitude as he pouted.

“TaeTae! Jungkookie loves TaeTae-hyung!” Jungkook yelled, getting Namjoon and Seokjin’s attention.

“Hi sweetheart.” Seokjin smiled at him.

“Hi bunny.” Namjoon gave him a huge grin.

“Joonie-hyung! JinJin-hyung!” Jungkook blew kisses at them and watched with a big grin as they pretended to catch them and savor them for later.

“How long have you been in Little space for, doll?” Seokie-hyung asked, running his hands through the Little’s hair.

“Hmmmmm. About three songs before the end of the concert? I think?” Jungkook’s voice went higher while his hyungs and Daddy’s gasped.

“Baby, we told you that if you feel like you’re going to be Little to let one of us know and we’d help you. Do you not trust us?”

“No no no no! Jungkookie trusts hyung’s and Daddy’s very much so but Jungkook knew this was a big event so he didn’t want to mess that up.”

“Baby boy.” Dada sighed fondly. “You wouldn’t have messed up. You would have been relying on your daddy’s, right? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Jungkook nodded in affirmation.

“You know you’re going to get punished for this right?”

Jungkook’s eyes swelled up with tears and he gulped down the lump in his throat before nodding shakily.

“And why will you be getting punished Jungkook?” Daddy asked him sternly. Jungkook froze slightly, not because of the question but because they used his full name and they never meant anything good.

“Because Kookie was bad.” He mumbled, fiddling with his shirt.

“How was Kookie bad?” Daddy asked once again, looking at him through dark eyes. Jungkook looked down and shrugged.

“Jeon Jungkook, you best answer Daddy right now or your punishment will get worse.” Jungkook whined and felt a tear fall down his cheek.

“Jungkook was bad because he didn’t tell anyone when he was about to go into Little space.”

“That’s right, baby. You broke one of the biggest rules we made and that was for you to tell someone. It’s not because we’re mean, we just want you safe while you’re in Little space, darling.” Daddy said, a hand on his cheek to wipe away his tears.

“B-but, it’s not fair! Jun-Jungkook was just t-trying to h-help!” He whined loudly. A hand tapped his face lightly.

“Baby, I understand where you’re coming from but you know what our rule is.”

“N-no. No.” Jungkook shook his head. He knew he was being irrational or at least Big him did but Little him had the reins right now and he was determined not to be punished.

“Excuse me, little boy. Did you just tell me ‘no’?” Daddy hissed at him, his eyes closing dangerously. Jungkook swallowed and looked at the others in the van. They all had found something else to put their attention into, to distract them from the tantrum that was bound to come.

“Do you just want your punishment to be worse, huh? Are you wanting to be punished?”

Jungkook shook his head as fast as he could without getting dizzy.

“No! Jun-Jungkook doesn’t de-deserve to be-be p-punished.” He said quietly.

Daddy raised an eyebrow. “Oh, he doesn’t, does he? Well then he doesn’t deserve rewards or cuddles either.” And with that Daddy turned and looked out the window and nobody paid Jungkook any attention.

Jungkook tried to get someone to play with him on the trip back home but everyone shrugged him off. It wasn’t teaching him anything, if anything, it was just bruising his little self.

Jungkook eventually sat back in his seat and looked out the window for the rest of the trip home, his Little self slowly dissolving from his mind.

* * *

 

The group of seven were dropped off at their dorm and Jungkook said nothing as he got out of the van, his Bigger self was restored back to state of mind. He got out of the van and saw in his peripheral vision that the other six were expecting him to apologize to Yoongi and everyone could go back to babying Jungkook.

But that didn’t happen.

Jungkook shrugged his jacket on and brushed past the six others, making sure to slightly ram his shoulder into Yoongi. He continued walking forwards, sliding his hood up around his head. He was unable to see their shocked reactions as he walked through the door of the dorm and up to his and Namjoon’s room.

He barely looked around the room as he grabbed two jackets, a few clean pairs of clothes, a different pair of shoes, and his toiletries and shoved them into his backpack along with his phone charger, headphones, his wallet, and his notebook.

He wasn’t running away, he just needed to calm down because if he stayed around he would end up screaming at Yoongi and that would do nothing but get him in bigger trouble. Sitting the bag on the floor to look inconspicuous, he sat on his bed and scrolled through the Twitter feed. He saw and heard Namjoon come into the room and sigh sadly. He watched as Namjoon begged with his eyes at Jungkook for him just to apologize but Jungkook just ignored Namjoon with a cold shoulder.

Once Namjoon left the room, Jungkook called one of his other hyungs on his phone and asked them to come and pick him up. They of course agreed because they haven’t see their dongsaeng in such a long time.

Jungkook sighed sadly as he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He dug a face mask from his dresser and put it on as walked out his room quietly. He heard his six hyungs discussing in the living room quietly. He knew they were discussing him and that made him slightly sad but at the time being, he just wanted to get out.

He didn’t even try to hide his footsteps as he stepped into the living area.

The six looked up, looking excited and thinking that he was going to apologize for his behavior. Jungkook stared at them blankly before hearing a horn honk outside. He sighed before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

“Ya, Jeon Jungkook where are you going?” He heard Yoongi yell as he opened the door. Jungkook didn’t reply, just closed the door harshly behind him and started walking fast to the car in front of the dorm.

He heard the door open again and the sounds of hyungs started behind him.

“Jeon Jungkook, come back right now!” Jungkook heard his Daddy tone come out and Jungkook’s eyes widened and his froze for a second before pushing his Little self out of mind and started to jog towards the car.

“Jungkook!” He heard his hyungs yell as he got in the car. He slammed the door and told his hyung to get him the hell out of there.

Within seconds, Jungkook was driving away from his family in desperation to find himself.

* * *

 

It’s been a month since Jungkook has since his second family. A month since he’s been Little. A month since he has been feeling alone.

A day after he left his hyungs it was announced that Jungkook was taking a temporary hiatus from the group. Bang PD-nim only knew this because Jungkook called him right after he left, not wanting to cause too much trouble.

And today was going to be the first day back training with group as a whole. He had gone to the studio on his own and practiced their songs by himself but it wasn’t the same as working with the entire group.

He nervously wringed his hands together as he walking in the studio at 6 AM. He was wearing a black hoodie, black shorts, and a pair of Timberlands. The hood was pulled over his head so no one would immediately recognize him.

He wasn’t surprised to be the first one in the practice room. The others weren’t supposed to be here until later at 8 AM. Jungkook just wanted to work up the courage to actually face his hyungs. So while waiting for his hyungs to show up, he started practicing his lines in the songs, warming up for dancing, and basically just running around.

He had just finished running around the room for the fifteenth time when the door to the studio finally opened and the room was filled with voices, grumpy and lively ones.

Though all noises stopped when their eyes landed on him.

“Jungkook?” He heard Hoseok whisper. He didn’t say anything besides sit on the ground and begin to warm up to dance although he had already warmed up.

Jungkook knew his hyungs were looking at him, probably with shock because they haven’t seen him in over a month. Jungkook just sighed because he was not ready to deal with the chaos that was bound to happen.

Their dance instructor came inside the studio and greeted everyone warmly.

Jungkook bowed but refused to say anything to anyone.

Practice went along as how it would just much more tense and silent than what everyone was used to.

It was about 4 PM when the dance instructor left the seven boys alone in the room.

No one said anything.

Jungkook didn’t even sigh as he walked towards his bottle of water and took a huge drink from it.

“How’s been surviving on your own?” He heard Yoongi ask coldly.

Well if Jungkook had any questions on whether or not Yoongi was still mad at him for the stunt Little him pulled, he now has his answer.

“Fine.” Jungkook answered tersely, clenching his jaw to try and keep the anger at bay. But apparently his answer just infuriated everyone else in the room.

“Fine? Fine? You’ve been having a ‘fine’ time living on your own while we were worried sick about you? Thanks, Jungkook. Really.” Jimin said to him, coldness creeping into his tone.

“What am I supposed to say, that it fucking sucked?” He turned around, his voice gradually getting louder and he stance becoming more confidence as his anger rose.

It has been a long time since he cussed at his hyungs and not with them or at someone else so the reaction he got was kind of hilarious.

Seokjin automatically took a step back and breathed in deeply. Taehyung’s mouth dropped open. Hoseok froze in what he was doing. Namjoon stumbled into the wall. Jimin’s eyes were lit up with fury and determination. Yoongi was shaking with anger.

“So yeah, it was fucking fine. I had a grand time doing nothing.” Jungkook finished talking to the group and just started mumbling and cursing underneath of his breath.

“I wonder if Jungkook has been Little during his time away.” Hoseok wondered out loud and almost automatically, six pairs of eyes were on him.

Jungkook froze from where he was dragging a hand through his hand.

“You haven’t, have you?” Jimin asked with a smirk. “That’s why you’re so irritable right now and that’s why you’re frustrated and cussing at us even though you _know_ shouldn’t.”

Silence passed between the seven for a moment.

“I think that it’s time for _hyung_ to shut his mouth.” Jungkook hissed at Jimin. The older six exchanged quick glances before coming to one conclusion.

It was time to put Jungkook into Little space.

Jungkook hadn’t seen the looks his hyungs were exchanging, seeing as he had turned to pick up his phone off the floor. Right as he picked his phone up, someone was on his back and wrapping their arms around him.

“Kookie! You know we missed you right?” Taehyung squealed in his ears. Jungkook was really confused seeing as they hadn’t even made up.

Jungkook had barely looked up and made eye contact with Yoongi who was standing almost directly in front of him when something in him snapped.

“Hi, _baby boy._ ” Yoongi said sweetly right before a pacifier was slipped gently between his still lips. Jungkook couldn’t feel his limbs anymore, he felt weightless.

He heard from the corner of the room, “You know he’s going to be in Little space for like a week because he hasn’t regressed in a month, right?”

Jungkook just stared up at Daddy with stars in his eyes.

“Who’s Daddy’s precious baby, huh? Where have you been this last month?”

Jungkook barely registered that the arms around him had disappeared once helping him sit on the ground. Jungkook breathed in and out contently.

“Baby, can you look at Daddy, please?” Jungkook looked at Daddy through hazed eyes.

“Why did you go through all this trouble when you could have excepted your punishment like a good boy and we could’ve cuddled like we always do? Why were, _are,_ you so difficult, darling?”

Jungkook tried to make his answer understandable around the pacifier.

“’Ungkook idn’t tink he deserbed to be ponished.” He started trying to explain but Daddy removed the pacifier from his mouth gently.

“Jungkook didn’t think he deserved to be punished but that’s only because he was trying to help. It wasn’t like he was trying to keep it from Daddy or hyungs because he wanted to, he wanted everything to be fine and without a hitch. Also, the lesson Daddy tried to get Jungkook to learn didn’t stick because everyone just ignored Jungkook and it really hurt him and Jungkook felt sad and upset so that’s why Jungkook left. Jungkook hasn’t been little because he thought he didn’t deserve it and that he should just deal with being big.” Jungkook rushed the words out, looking down at the ground as he talked.

“Awe, baby.” His head was being lifted and his forehead was pushed against his Daddy’s. “You shouldn’t force yourself to be Big when you want to be Little, it’s not good for you and you know it. As for your punishment, I’m so very sorry baby boy. I never meant to bruise your Little side, I thought it might make you break and accept the tiny punishment I was going to give you. Daddy is so very sorry baby; can you forgive him?” Daddy asked with tears in his eyes.

Jungkook just stared at him for a moment before giggling and raising his hands.

“Of course I can, Daddy! Jungkookie was in the wrong as well, I shouldn’t have thrown a ta-ta-tant-tantum.”

“It’s a tantrum, sweetheart and you’re right, you shouldn’t have.” Daddy pulled Jungkook up out of the floor so he was standing. Daddy wrapped his arms around Jungkook and squeezed tightly before planting a kiss on his cheek. Jungkook sighed and let himself melt into his Daddy’s embrace. He barely even felt himself get turned to the side before four whopping hard smacks were landed on his bottom.

His eyes went wide really quick and he jumped out of his Daddy’s embrace.

“Ouchie!” He yelped at his Daddy, frowning and rubbing his bottom.

Daddy chuckled.

“I’m in even done with you baby boy. I still have to punish you for that tantrum, the isolation this past month, the cussing, the part where you didn’t be Little when you needed to be, and the no contact with your hyungs for a month. That was just for not telling us you when you went into Little space during the concert.”

Jungkook gulped.

“Oh, one more thing.” Daddy said before he pulled Jungkook back to him. He stuck the pacifier in between his lips once more and gave him a cute peck on the cheek before smacking his butt once more.

“You’re definitely not getting out of Little space for a week. Ah-ah-ah! No butts, you need this and you know you do so don’t argue with me or do you want to add to the punishment you already have?” Daddy raised an eyebrow and Jungkook almost squeaked.

He shook his head and crossed his arms.

A light tap on his bottom made him look up and saw his Dada was the one who tapped him. “No pouting baby, you know this was going to happen.”

Jungkook’s lips quivered but he nodded.

“Can I hug him now? I’ve really wanted to hug him since I saw him!” Seokie-hyung yelled.

He saw Daddy roll his eyes. “Go ahead.”

He was tackled to the floor by Seokie and was promptly smothered in love.

Although he dreading his upcoming punishment, Jungkook knew there was no place he’d rather be than where he was right now with his family.


	2. Sweetly Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really? You can’t stay quiet for an hour? One hour was all I asked to try to get Jungkook to sleep and just as he’s drifting off, you have to cause ruckus? Do you know how little he’s been sleeping since Yoongi hasn’t been home?” He heard TaeTae scolding his Seokie and Dada and he let out a tiny giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, was not expecting such a good response from the comments about this so it's official THIS WILL BE A SUPER LONG FIC AND ALL FLUFF probably some angst at times tho.  
> I'm just going to go ahead and keep it as finished tho because at any time, I'm going to leave it as it can be finished at any time. :)

Sucking contently on the pacifier in his mouth, Jungkook laid his head sleepily against TaeTae’s shoulder. He felt a kiss get dropped to his head and he let a small breath.

“Awe, is my baby tired?” He heard TaeTae say quietly before a hand was brushing through his hair. Jungkook was almost asleep when someone came crashing through the door.

“God damn it Jimin! I told you to fucking be careful!”

“Hyung, I love you but shut up.”

Jungkook scrunched his eyes up and sat up harshly, rubbing his eyes and yawning as the pair came into the room. Of course, it was Seokie and Dada. They were always causing trouble when left alone together.

“Really? You can’t stay quiet for an hour? One hour was all I asked to try to get Jungkook to sleep and just as he’s drifting off, you have to cause ruckus? Do you know how little he’s been sleeping since Yoongi hasn’t been home?” He heard TaeTae scolding his Seokie and Dada and he let out a tiny giggle.

Someone dropped to their knees in front of him and Jungkook looked up to see that it was Dada.

“Dada’s super sorry, baby. We didn’t know you were almost asleep.” Dada kissed his forehead sweetly, as if trying to coax him back to sleep but Jungkook was already wide awake.

“Dada?”

“Yes, baby?”

“What does ‘fucking’ mean?”

Almost immediately the room went dead silent.

Then he heard, “You’re dead, hyung. Yoongi is going to kill you for saying that while Jungkook is Little.”

A yelp echoed through the room and soon, the only adults left in the room was Dada and TaeTae.

“I don’t want to hear you say that word again, okay? It’s a bad word, something that shouldn’t come out of the innocent mouth of yours. Okay, baby?” Jungkook nodded and laid his head against TaeTae’s shoulder once again.

You see, Daddy hasn’t got around to punishing him seeing as he has been holed up the studio ever since. It’s been two days and Jungkook is living on cloud nine, except for the fact that he hasn’t been able to sleep without his cuddles from his Daddy.

So, in discomfort, Jungkook whined against TaeTae’s shoulder.

“I want Daddy~!” He let the whine rip out pitifully from his throat. He heard Taehyung groan and a hand wrap around him.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. How about we try to call him, huh?” He asked the Little, bringing his phone out. The Little almost immediately perked up, watching with interest as TaeTae scrolled through numbers until coming to the right one and hitting a green button.

“ _Is something the matter, Taehyung?”_ Daddy’s tired voice came in over the speaker.

Before TaeTae had the opportunity to speak, Jungkook beat him to it.

“Daddddddyyyy!” He whined once again, a hand coming up to rub at his eyes once again.

“ _Hi baby. How is my darling boy doing right now?”_

“Jungkook’s tired, Daddy! Jungkook can’t sleep!”

“ _Awe, poor baby. How come?”_

“Jungkook misses Daddy!”

“ _Daddy misses you too baby but Daddy needs to finish this for the company.”_

“Nooooooo, Daddy!! Kookie wants cuddles!”

“ _Sweetheart, we’ve talked about this. Don’t demand, ask.”_

Jungkook quieted.

“Can Jungkook have cuddles?” He asked quietly.

“ _I would love to cuddle you, baby boy, but we both know that if I come home, you’re getting your punishment before you can cuddle with me.”_

That was probably another reason why Jungkook was feeling something turn in his stomach. It was sadness and shame for disappointing his Daddy. He kind of just wanted the punishment over with!

“Jungkook knows Daddy.”

“ _Alright baby, Daddy will be home soon, okay?”_

“Yay!” Jungkook shouted, not even caring that he was about to be punished. He was just so happy to see his Daddy again.

He heard his Daddy chuckle. “ _I’ll see you soon, darling._ ”

“Bye Daddy! Jungkook loves you!”

“ _I love you too, baby_.”

Jungkook immediately got on top of the couch and began bouncing up and down. JinJin just happened to be walking into the room at that exact moment.

He heard JinJin gasp. “Sweetie! You know you’re not supposed to be on the couch like that!”

JinJin had just plucked him out of the air when Jungkook wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Daddy’s coming home!” He yelled in JinJin’s ear. He saw JinJin raise a hand up to rub at his ear but still showing his excitement.

“Oh, is he? How excited are you?” JinJin teased.

“SO MUCH.” Jungkook exclaimed loudly, eyes going wide before he wiggled to get sat back down on the ground. Once the ground met his feet, he ran off to find Seokie.

“That kid has too much energy.” Taehyung groaned behind his arm which was covering his face.

* * *

 

The door had just opened when a high voice echoed throughout the dorm.

“DADDY!”

That was the only warning his Daddy got before a body slammed into his.

“Wow, hey there baby. Missed me, huh?” Daddy said into his ear, wrapping his arms around Jungkook.

“Jungkook missed you lots and lots!”

“Is that so? But you know what Daddy must do before Daddy cuddles his baby, right?” Daddy’s hand slightly tightened his grasp around Jungkook. Jungkook nodded sadly.

“Jungkook knows.” He replied quietly.

“Come on, then. Better to get it over with, yes?” Daddy said as he calmly steered Jungkook down the halls until they got to Daddy’s room. Daddy opened the door and walked over to the bed with Jungkook and gently pushed him down to sit on the bed.

Daddy pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

“We know why we’re here, yes?” Daddy barely even waited for his confirmation.

“You know what you did this past entire month has been wrong. From leaving the house without permission to ignoring the Little side of you to cussing at your hyungs to your attitude that you had with the group for the last little bit! This would have been over if you would have just accepted your first punishment. Do you want Daddy to be mad?”

“No! Jun-Jungkook loves D-Daddy and nev-never wants h-him to be m-mad.”

“But what you did, baby, infuriated Daddy to a level he had never reached before. Jungkook made Daddy very angry and upset with him.”

Jungkook’s eyes welled up with tears, blurring his vision as he tried to keep the sobs from ripping out of his chest.

“Ju-Jun-Jungkook is so-so-so-so-sorry D-D-Daddy!” Jungkook wailed as a tear slipped down his chest. Hearing his Daddy say that he had hurt him was hurting Jungkook in ways he didn’t think was possible.

“I believe you, baby, but I think you need to be even sorrier.” Daddy said calmly before grabbing Jungkook’s wrist and tugging him over his lap. Jungkook sobs ripped out his chest as he grabbed his Daddy’s pant leg.

A hand rubbed on his back softly as a hand ran down to his hair and gently ran his fingers through the locks.

“Why are here, baby? One reason at a time, please.” Daddy said quietly.

“Jun-Jungkook denie-denied hi-his L-L-Lit-Little s-s-side.” Jungkook stuttered through his sobs, choking on his breath for a few seconds. A hand came down harshly and hit the left side of his bottom four times.

“Owww!” Jungkook whined as more tears slipped down his face. Along with the pain in his bottom, the shame in his chest got worse as time went on. A hand went back to his back to softly rub it once again.

“Jungkookie should never deny himself of something that helps him. What else, darling?”

“J-J-Jun-Jungkook cu-cussed at h-his hy-hyungs.” Just as Jungkook expected, Daddy’s hand came down on the right side of his bottom four times as well.

“Baby should never cuss at his caretakers, we never will hurt you and we expect you to do the same. Dirty words hurt your hyungs, baby. Continue.”

“Jun-Jungkook ra-ran aw-away from hi-his home.” A hand came down on his right thigh five times.

“T-that-that hu-hurts!” He cried out as he tried to reach back and cover himself. A hand swatted his own harshly, stinging it and Jungkook drew back with a cry.

“You know not to cover yourself or to try and save yourself from your punishment. This will be your only warning, Jungkook. I am not afraid to take away privileges as well.” A hand came down once with force against his entire bottom, so much force it seemed to Jungkook that a steel block had hit him.

“Jungkook should not run away from his home, the one place where he is safe and protected.”

“J-J-Ju-Jun-Jungkook.” Jungkook took in a deep breath through his sobs that left him breathless and red in the face. “H-h-h-he sh-sho-shou-shouldn’t h-have be-been r-rude to h-his fam-fam-family.”

A hand came down quickly and with a little force over his left thigh five times and Jungkook wailed.

“Jungkook’s family loves him and Jungkook should never disrespect them.” A hand came down on his bottom once more with a lot of force. Almost immediately afterwards, he was brought up quickly and turned around and his Daddy wrapped his arms around him, one hand wrapped around his back and the other was trapped and enlaced in Jungkook’s hair.

“You were so, so, so good, baby. You listen to Daddy so well. Shhh. Shhh. Your punishment is over. Daddy forgives you, sweetheart. Everything is forgiven. You’re so good. You’re Daddy’s good boy, aren’t you? Shhh. Daddy loves you, baby boy. Oh god, it hurt Daddy to do this so much but you needed it, didn’t you love. You earned it but you took your punishment so well. Daddy loves his baby very much.”

The praises continued with a pause, the hand running through Jungkook’s locks continuous as he rocked the younger. Jungkook was sobbing into his Daddy’s shirt, sniffling and getting snot and tears all over the shirt. He kept apologizing in his Daddy’s shirt.

“Breath baby. Everything is okay.”

Jungkook slowly calmed himself down as the shock of the pain wore off and he realized that his Daddy forgave him. He rested his hand on his Daddy’s shoulder, tiredness seeping into his body.

“Let’s go to bed, shall we?” Daddy gently lifted him from the chair and carried him over to the bed where he tucked both himself and Jungkook into bed.

He felt something slip in between his lips before he tuckered off to la-la-land.

* * *

 

When Jungkook awoke, he was cuddled up to his Daddy who was deep asleep. Jungkook giggled before poking his Daddy’s side. The man being poked grumbled and turned away.

Jungkook sat up and immediately regretted it when his bottom flared up with slight pain. He winced and got off his butt as soon as he could and tried to rub away the sting as stood there. He let his eyes shuffle over the room until he found one of his Daddy’s sweatshirts that were big enough on him and slid it on overtop of his shirt. Yawning, he fisted one of the sleeves in his hands as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

He entered the kitchen to see JinJin making breakfast with TaeTae trying to help.

TaeTae had gathered up some bowls when he saw Jungkook standing in the doorway, looking sleepy and adorable.

“Kookie!” TaeTae yelled as he wrapped his arms around the Little.

Jungkook yawned again and let out a cute little ‘Hi’ as his eyes fluttered close.

He heard Taehyung let out a noise that sounded like he was dying before he was dragged into the living area and gently dropped on the couch. The TV was turned on to some random cartoon show and ten seconds later, a coloring book and crayons was being handed to him.

“Why don’t you color something pretty for TaeTae-hyung? Yeah? Please, I’d really love it.” TaeTae whined as he showed him the picture that he wanted. It was a picture of a dragon flying over a town and Jungkook nodded quickly before grabbing a green crayon from the box.

“Thank you so much, baby.” TaeTae whispered before dropping a kiss to Jungkook’s cheek. Jungkook barely even noticed when the couch wasn’t dipping down anymore because TaeTae had left, too dedicated to giving his hyung a really good picture. Tongue stuck outside of his mouth, he tried his best at staying inside the lines.

He didn’t realize he was pressing the crayon so hard into the paper until the crayon broke in half. A shocked gasp came out of his mouth, his hand lifting the broken crayon up. He stared at the crayon for a moment until tears welled up in his eyes.

He didn’t mean to break his crayons.

He sniffed and a tear fell down his cheek. He whined softly as Joonie entered the room, half asleep but who immediately came awake at the sound of the whine.

“What’s wrong, bunny?” He asked, immediately worried that something had happened.

He held up his crayon to Joonie and as Joonie went cross-eyed trying to see what was in his face, Jungkook let out a quiet sob.

“I broke my crayon Joonie!” He cried, holding the crayon delicately.

“Awe, baby, it’s okay. Look.” Joonie said and together, the pair walked back to Joonie’s room where he emerged with another box of crayons and pulled out a new green crayon.

Jungkook’s eye went wide as he took in the new crayon, barely noticing that Joonie had pulled the broken crayon out his hand and placed the new one in his hand.

“Everything’s alright, if something is broken, it can probably be fixed.” Joonie stated before laying a kiss on Jungkook’s head and leading him back to the couch and then heading to the kitchen once again.

“NAH-AH-AH. NAMJOON, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER BEING BANNED FROM THE KITCHEN. SEOKJIN HYUNG WILL HURT YOU.” He heard his TaeTae scream as Joonie entered the room and Jungkook let out little giggles as he pressed the crayon the paper once again, gently this time.

He was half-way done drawing when he realized something felt very wrong and he reached up to put tap his mouth where his pacifier usually was at when he just taped his lips. He frowned and looked up at his Dada as he entered the room.

“Baby?”

Jungkook just whined and pursed his lips out, indicating he what he wanted.

Dada just snickered before he went off to find pacifier for Jungkook.

Jungkook sat on the couch with the cartoon captivating his attention with nonsense as he waited for Dada to come back with what he wanted.

A hand reached out in front of him.

“How’s this baby?” Dada asked, a bright and sparkly purple pacifier in front of him. He gasped and immediately grasped it with his hands and put it in his mouth. Sighing in happiness, he sucked on it for a moment before returning to his picture.

“This is very pretty baby. Do you want us to hang it up?” Dada asked, a hand running through Jungkook’s hair as he sat down beside the Little to watch him finish what he was doing.

Jungkook shook his head as he put the finishing touches on his drawing.

“Why not?”

“It’s for TaeTae.” He said around his pacifier, finishing coloring the sky before gently ripping the paper out of the book and held it out proudly to his Dada.

“It’s so beautiful baby, I bet you Tae is going to love it.” Dada said as he leaned forward and kissed Jungkook on the cheeks and then on his nose. Jungkook giggled at the sensation before getting up and walking to the kitchen with his drawing in hand.

He walked into the kitchen and tugged on TaeTae’s shirt, not expecting the startled expression on TaeTae’s face.

“Oh, baby, you scared me. I thought you were Joonie again.” Jungkook didn’t say anything, just smiled around his pacifier and put his picture on the counter.

“Awe, sweetheart.” He heard TaeTae say as he cooed at the Little. “This is amazing, I love it. I’ll treasure it forever, baby. Thank you so much.” He was then squished in a hug. Jungkook giggled and hugged TaeTae back before running away and sitting back on the couch, getting lost in the cartoons.

Food was soon brought into the room with Jungkook and his Dada, and in with it came JinJin, Joonie, TaeTae, Seokie, and Daddy although Daddy looked very tired. His Daddy’s eyes immediately looked over the entire room before his eyes landed on Jungkook and all the sudden, Daddy became very awake.

Daddy walked over to Jungkook and kissed his lips chastely. Jungkook scrunched his nose and let out a loud ‘Ewwwwwwww~’.

“Daddy just loves you, baby.” Jungkook still wiped off his lips and glared at his Daddy before reaching over and kissing his Daddy on the cheek.

“You’re so sweet at times baby.” Daddy said before taking some food of the coffee table in front of them and started shoveling it into his mouth. Jungkook didn’t bother getting food, just watched as the characters on the show got lost once again.

Food was stuck under his nose and he automatically opened his mouth and ate the spoonful he was fed, chewing carefully before opening his mouth again and letting out an ‘Ahhhh~’ sound, telling the people around him that he desired food.

Chuckles were heard all around the room but food was still fed to Jungkook all the same. He had almost inhaled some eggs and started coughing from how rough it went down his throat when a hand started gently patting his back.

“This is why you chew before you swallow, baby. We don’t want you choking.” Dada said fondly, getting up from the room and coming back with a sippy cup full of milk for Jungkook to drink. He reached out and made grabby hands at his Dada but the only thing his Dada did was raise an eyebrow.

“Pleaseeeeeeeeee!!~ I want!” He whined at his Dada. He may have gotten his ear lightly pulled by Daddy for his impatient attitude but he got his sippy cup in the end and an eye-smile from his Dada as well.

He was slurping on his drink when a knock came at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want, feel free to leave me suggestions of scenario's I should write for Little!Kookie. I will take all and any request :)


	3. Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying his head against the tile of the shower wall, Jungkook breathed out harshly as the hot water pounded on his back. It’s not like he didn’t want to be Little. He really, really did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to drag out of my butt, thank you for all the positive comments. :)  
> Their manager may act like a butt but it's all good.

All noise seized when the knock sounded through the dorm. No more food noises, no more laughing, just the buzz of TV and the laughter of the cartoons.

For Jungkook, he immediately jumped back into Big space. He was almost instantly exhausted and worn down and the hyungs must have seen that he reverted back to Big him when almost every single one of them groaned inaudibly. Namjoon got up and peeked through the peep hole in the door.

“It’s our manager.”

This time, everyone one of them groaned together loudly.

Namjoon opened the door and let their manager in. They were scolded instantly.

“We gave you a day off to reconcile with your maknae, not three days. You know I said one day.” He said exasperatedly. Their manager ran a hand down his face.

“We hadn’t seen him in over a month, you think we can reconcile within a day? Wow, you’re crazy, manager-nim.” Hoseok said, honestly shocked that they had thought they could reunite with Jungkook over a day.

“Let’s take a vote. Who thinks we should have a two-week period where there is no comebacks, no promotions, no concerts, just reunion time and resting time? Not to mention, one of us nearly sprained our ankles last week during practice.” Namjoon said, eyeballing Jimin.

“Make that two of us.” Jungkook mumbled, a hand rubbing his still sore ankle.

Yoongi’s eyes shot to him really quick. “What was that, Jungkook-ah? I could’ve sworn you just insinuated that you hurt yourself at practice as well last week, a practice you were attending by _yourself_ with no one _watching you_.”

Jungkook swallowed harshly.

“I thought you said you was fine, Jungkook. That you just fell wrong and you felt fine.” Their manager input, effectively giving his hyungs the information they wanted.

“I’m fine now.” He mumbled, sulking back into the couch as his hyungs shot him looks.

“Look, manager-nim, we’re going to take two weeks off, whether you want us to or not, considering there has now been _two_ members hurt within the last week. Tell the company, inform the fans, and just yell at us when we come back.” Seokjin said with a tone of finality.

Their manager glanced between the seven of them and just shrugged, not wanting to get into a shouting match and headed back out the door, closing it behind him.

Jungkook almost shrunk back into himself with how fast six pairs of eyes was on him.

“I can explain.” He said hurriedly.

Yoongi hummed. “I don’t think I want to hear it. I’ll let you slide this time, but trust me, I will literally whip your ass the next time you try and hide an injury from us. Big or Little. You could’ve seriously hurt yourself, Jungkook-ah.” He finished with a sad tone, as if he couldn’t believe Jungkook would hide that from him.

Jungkook nodded. “I understand.”

Jimin nudged him. “Hey, who said you could get out of Little space, huh?” Jungkook just grinned and nudged Jimin back.

His hand touched something to his left and he looked down to his left and saw that he touched his crayons and sippy cup and his sight just zeroed in on the crayons. He knew he started breathing slower and his pulse felt slower.

“That’s right, baby. Come back to us.” He heard Jimin say. He shook his head and felt his mind clear of the fog.

He stood up quickly. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He announced quickly before running off.

* * *

 

Laying his head against the tile of the shower wall, Jungkook breathed out harshly as the hot water pounded on his back. It’s not like he didn’t want to be Little. He really, really did!

But after what happened during that night in the van, his Little side seemed to be really shy and really insecure. These past few days had been the only time when Jungkook had completely given himself over to Little him within the last month.

He knew that if he went into Little space again, he was going to be shy and insecure and they were going to find out just how much they hurt him. He didn’t want to hurt them though.

Jungkook just sighed loudly before going back to taking his shower.

* * *

 

He had just exited his room with fresh clothes on when arms wrapped around his waist.

“Jungkookie!” Taehyung yelled in his ear. “What are you doing~?”

Jungkook smiled and put his hands on top of Taehyung’s. “I’m going to go find a book to read, I’m bored and have nothing to do.”

Taehyung nodded against his back. “Can I help you pick a book?”

Jungkook shrugged. “Sure, why not?” He then walked to the living room where all the books were located at and started scrolling through the titles.

Not even forty-five seconds after they started looking at titles was a book shoved under his nose.

“What about this one?”

The book ‘How to Give a Mouse a Cookie’ was in Taehyung’s possession.

Jungkook looked weirdly at his hyung before grabbing one of Namjoon’s philosophical books off the shelves.

“I think I’ll read this one, I think. Thanks for your help though.” He said before walking away to his room. He didn’t even get to his room before he was intercepted by Hoseok-hyung.

“Jungkook! How is my favorite maknae?”

“I’m the only maknae.” He said with a grin.

“Exactly!” Hoseok said with a grin, poking Jungkook’s nose. Jungkook felt a giggle threaten to rise out of him before he stopped it.

Maybe he was paranoid but he didn’t want to be a vulnerable Little.

He just shook his head at his hyung.

“Funny.” He snorted at him before walking around his hyung and into his room.

* * *

 

He had only been in his room for a total of ten minutes before he got tired of the book he was reading and he groaned, throwing the book on the bed out of frustration.

If only he would get over his stubborn selflessness and just give into what he wanted, then he wouldn’t be in this predicament.

A knock sounded at his door.

“What?” He said with a tiny bit of attitude, frustrated that his day was being flipped around from what he thought it was going to be like.

“I will smack you Jungkook, I am your hyung, you know?” Jimin stated as he walked into the dimly lit room.

“Sorry Jimin-hyung, I’m just frustrated.” Jungkook sighed as Jimin sat beside of him and ran a hand through his hair, calming his headache a little.

“You want to talk about it?” He asked gently, scratching the top of Jungkook’s head.

Jungkook hesitated before nodding.

“You know, how I said my Little side of me was bruised the other day at practice?” He waited for Jimin’s nod.

“And we’re very sorry about that.” Jimin said sadly.

“It may not have been bruised but more like, emotionally hurt. Like. I can feel that if I become Little again that I’m going to turn back into how I was when I was 15 and I was shy and insecure. There will be a difference from my usual Little self and I don’t want to hurt Yoongi-hyung by showing him that.”

“Awe, baby.” Jimin said and Jungkook twitched, effectively showing Jimin just how much of an effect that had on him. Jimin smiled as he gripped Jungkook’s face gently.

“You know that we accept your Little space as it is, loud and rowdy, shy and insecure, tired and grumpy, we don’t mind. We love Little you. We love Big you. We love you, you brat.” Jimin smiled as he flicked Jungkook’s forehead gently. “So, if your Little feels it needs to be shy then let it but you definitely need to be Little again. You’re becoming antsy and timid again and we don’t need a sketchy Jungkook on our hands, yeah?” Jimin soothed as he rubbed his hands over Jungkook’s back and through his hair.

Jungkook didn’t say anything but nodded.

“Do you need time and space to be Little again? Or do you want some help?” Jimin asked quietly.

“Space, please.” Jungkook said, his head on his knees.

“Alright, sweetheart. Take your time, okay? I’ll distract everyone for a while.” Jimin laid a kiss upon his hair before exiting the room, shutting it with a sound ‘snap’.

Jungkook sighed before walking over to his closet and opening the door. He pushed past all of the neutral clothes before reaching his colorful sweaters and shorts. He whined a tiny bit before slipping his white shirt off and slipped on a baby blue sweater with the words ‘baby’ stitched in cursive in white on the sweater. He pulled off his sweat pants and pulled on white shorts to had black hearts on the sides on.

He grabbed a big fluffy teddy bear and gripped it tight before grabbing a soft white blanket and threw it over his shoulders. He went back to his bed and scooted back on the bed and curled up while gripping the bear, ready to sleep for a little while.

* * *

 

He woke gently by big hands shaking his shoulders.

“Hey baby.” The voice whispered.

Jungkook let a little noise escape from his throat, his hands automatically grasping onto his blanket as his eyes fluttered open.

Joonie was smiling at him. “Come on, we’re just about to have a snack. There we go.” He said as gently brought Jungkook off the bed. He expected Jungkook to start automatically running to the living area but all Jungkook did was grip his bear tight and grasp onto the back of his shirt.

“What’s wrong, bunny?” Joonie said, worriedly, trying to look at Jungkook. Jungkook whined and shook his head and kept his grip tight on his shirt.

Joonie silently cast a concerned look over his shoulder but slowly made his way to the living room with Jungkook gripping his shirt the whole way.

“Where’s Jungkook?” Seokie asked as Joonie entered the room again.

“Behind me.” Joonie said.

Everyone arched their heads to see around Joonie and sure enough, Jungkook was behind the taller male.

He looked up and barely glanced at anyone before he walked around Joonie and the others before he got to his Dada and sat beside him quietly.

“Hey, baby. You feeling okay?” Dada asked gently, a hand on the back of his head. Jungkook shook his head and pointed at his head.

“Ah, I understand.”

“What’s wrong?” Daddy asked, genuinely concerned as he stood up, going to make his way to the pair but froze as Jungkook shrunk back into his Dada’s embrace and hid his face.

“I think it’d be best for everyone, including you, Yoongi, to sit down.” Dada said timidly, not giving a second thought to Jungkook’s action. But as Jungkook looked up at his Daddy, he saw a broken look on his face and Jungkook didn’t like that at all.

He whined a tiny bit and pulled on Dada’s sleeve.

Dada looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

He pointed at Daddy discretely. Dada rolled his eyes but nodded.

“He’s not scared or mad at you, Yoongi. His Little side is just shy right now.” Dada said softly as he twirled a piece of Jungkook’s hair on his finger.

“Shy? Jungkook hasn’t been shy since we first found out he was Little.” JinJin said, clearly confused.

“When we treated him the way we did in the car, ignoring him and his Little side, we basically shoved his Little side back into a corner or his shell and now his Little side is afraid to be himself, aren’t you baby?” Dada said, cooing into Jungkook’s ear who smiled lightly and just rested his head against Dada’s arm.

A hand grasped his left hand and Jungkook’s eyes raced to who was holding his hand.

TaeTae looked at him with watery eyes before looking back over at Dada. “What does the mean then?”

“We have to get him out of his shell, we pushed him in and now we have to drag him back out. He’s not going to come willingly.” Dada said sadly as he brushed Jungkook’s hair tenderly.

“I’m so sorry.” He heard Daddy say brokenly. Jungkook looked over at his Daddy before he got up and walked to him. He sat in front of his Daddy and looked up at him until said person looked down.

“Daddy is so sorry baby.” He said, basically gasping the words out. Jungkook reached a hand up and poked his cheek before smiling. Daddy smiled a little before reaching down slowly. Jungkook stiffened slightly but allowed Daddy to pick him up and set him on his lap, pulling his head down until it was nestled into his Daddy’s neck.

A hand was stroking his back while another was around his waist. Jungkook’s eyes were closing shut as a pair of lips blew a raspberry on his cheek. Jungkook’s head flew up and glared at the culprit.

Seokie laughed before reaching his hands out and poking Jungkook who squirmed.

“Stooooooppp!” Jungkook whined out lazily, dragging out the word.

“Never!” Seokie growled out playfully before pulling Jungkook out of Daddy’s lap and tickling him without mercy. Jungkook let out a scream of laughter before he let out tiny peals of giggles before he looked at TaeTae with pleading eyes.

TaeTae let out a noise of ‘oh-my-god-why-the-eyes’ before he reached out and tackled Seokie to the floor.

Seokie screamed and tried but failed to get TaeTae off of him.

“I have to tickle him, you got to let me up Tae. It’s an addiction.”

“I can’t! He gave me THE EYES! I can’t resist the eyes!” TaeTae screamed. Jungkook giggled in the background before he went back to Daddy.

An arm wrapped around his waist and lips kissed his cheek gently.

“EWWWWWWWW” He shouted and tried to get out his Daddy’s embrace but he also failed.

Another kiss landed on his cheek.

“That’s yucky!” Jungkook whined as he leaned his head as far away as possible.

“But Daddy just loves his little prince!” Daddy whined back at him as he tried to get another kiss on him.

He turned his head and looked at JinJin.

“Help? Pwease?” Jungkook said, unaware that his speech impediment was coming through and he saw JinJin’s face just soften like butter on a warm day and reached out to grab him. Joonie wrapped his arms around JinJin’s waist though and dragged him back down.

“You’re falling for charms, stop.” He said, poking JinJin’s nose. Jungkook blew a raspberry at Joonie who stuck his tongue out at him. Jungkook gasped and yanked his head back only to get a wet kiss on it.

“’Ucky!” He yelped as he was yanked back onto his Daddy and then was smothered in kisses all of his face.

“But.” Kiss. “I.” Kiss. “Just.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “So.” Kiss. “Much.” Kiss. “I can’t help that I want to smother you with my love.” Another kiss was landed on his nose and Jungkook giggled at the feeling.

“Alright, here’s my deal.” Daddy started. “Kiss my cheek once and I’ll let you go.” Jungkook face grimaced but he thought about it for a moment. After seeing the look on his Daddy’s face drop, Jungkook lunged up and kissed his Daddy’s cheek and pulled back with blushing cheeks.

Daddy’s weight dropped on his body.

“I’m in heaven. Did that just happen?” Daddy teased Jungkook, holding his hand.

“Stopppp!”

“You’re lucky that you’re cute, squirt.” Noise started blaring in his ears the next second and his head turned so fast that it kind of hurt. His eyes went wide as he took in that Dada had flipped on the TV and SpongeBob was playing. He heard a groan in the background.

“This show, really Jimin? I have to listen to that laughter?” Joonie whined.

“Sh. It makes Jungkookie happy, doesn’t it, baby boy?” Dada asked, his eyes piercing on the Little although Jungkook couldn’t see that stare.

“Uh-huh.” He said mindlessly, his hand trailing up to his mouth. His thumb was almost stuck in his mouth when his hands was gently yanked away and he whined before looking at his Daddy. Daddy gave him a look and help up a blue and white pacifier. Jungkook smiled shyly before opening up his mouth.

Daddy rolled his eyes before gently sticking the pacifier in the Little’s mouth before pulling the Little to lay against his chest.

Jungkook went willingly, his eyes stuck to the screen. He had only gotten ten minutes into the show before his eyes started to shut.

He managed to stay awake for another thirty minutes after forcing himself to stay awake before he heard TaeTae from across the room start to hum. Then Dada joined in as did Seokie, JinJin, and Joonie. Last but not least, Daddy joined in and the vibrations underneath of his chest and the sound resonating through the room finally managed to drag Jungkook’s eyelids down as far as they could and almost instantly, Jungkook had fallen into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.  
> Do you guys want Sick Jungkook next or do you guys want to the story of how Jungkook became a Little and how the members found out?


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you a Little, Jungkook? Don’t lie to us anymore, okay?” Jimin talked in a hushed tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled this out of no where! Enjoy!

Squinting through the dim light in the practice room, Jungkook barely was able to see the clock up on the wall.

_4:23 AM_

Jungkook groaned and let his head fall back. Seokjin was absolutely going to kill him. They were getting ready to promote their new song ‘I Need U’ and Jungkook, along with Yoongi and Jimin, has been staying longer and longer at the studio and not showing back up at his home until early morning when everyone was eating.

Yoongi and Jimin at least new that they were to return home at like 2 AM but Jungkook always got sidetracked and stayed way past what all the members wanted. Today was a prime example of this.

Jungkook briefly entertained the thought of going home and facing his members but that thought quickly exited his mind, mainly because he didn’t want to be yelled at right now, with his Little side so close to his forebrain.

And he hasn’t told the group that he was Little yet.

He thinks the group has noticed that he had grown distant, never truly participating in dance practice, looking tired all the time. Really, this secret was growing a little too much weight on his shoulders.

When he was Little, he loved how he felt. He didn’t feel the need to be the _Golden Maknae_ or to be able to do almost everything, he didn’t feel pressured to be someone he couldn’t be, he just was Jungkook.

Probably his most enjoyable memories were when he was in Little Space.

If only he could grow the balls to tell his members. He knew that his members wouldn’t hate him but he couldn’t help but be wary.

* * *

 

Jungkook rested his head on the concrete wall behind him, listening to Sejin, their manager, describe how the video was going to be filmed today. They were going to film Yoongi in his hotel room, Taehyung on the walkway and Hoseok in the bathroom. Lastly, they were going to film Jungkook in the alley.

So mainly individual shooting today. Jungkook agreed to the filming halfheartedly before he gathered his bearings and walked down the pathway, intending on getting away from the filming crew for a little while. Everything was really sensitive to him and he just couldn’t deal with others right now.

“Jungkookie!” Jimin shouted and jumped onto Jungkook’s back. Jungkook grunted and let out a noise of complaint.

“Where are you going? We were going to watch the other’s as they film.”

“I need some space.” He answered bluntly, trying to shake the other off of his body.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked with a concerned tone in his voice. Namjoon and Yoongi have now come over to investigate why Jimin looked concerned while Jungkook look worried and annoyed.

“I’m fine.” Jungkook tersely answered.

“What’s going on?” Yoongi asked, a tone of finality in his voice. Jimin and Jungkook had a stare down.

“Something’s wrong with Jungkook.” Jimin stated, crossing his arms. Almost immediately a hand was on his forehead. Jungkook ducked underneath of the smothering pair and got a good ten feet away from them before turning around and glaring at them.

“He’s not warm.” Yoongi stated, a hard glare coming to his eyes. “What’s the problem, eh, Jungkook?”

Jungkook didn’t say anything, just breathed harshly out of his nose. He absolutely has no clue why he was acting this way, he usually had his Little side under control but today it seemed like Little him wanted to cause chaos and mayhem.

Jungkook looked over their shoulders and gave their manager a look who nodded, basically granting him to leave the premises. Jungkook turned on his heel and started to walk as quick as he could from the filming location.

“Jeon Jungkook!” He heard Yoongi yell and footsteps began to follow him. Jungkook started to jog and he heard the others start to run after him. Picking up the speed, Jungkook hightailed it out of the location and ran down the street, not caring for voices yelling after him.

He needed to be alone.

* * *

 

After grabbing a bag of his from the dorm and spending the money on a hotel for one night, he entered his designated room and dumped the bag on the bed. He made sure the door was locked, as was the windows and the curtains were shut.

Pulling out a coloring book and crayons, along with a pacifier and a big white fluffy sweater. After pulling the sweater on and putting the pacifier in his mouth, he grabbed his crayons and the coloring book before plopping down on the floor and let his Little side run wild.

He had only gotten an hour into play time when his phone rang. And rang.

Jungkook didn’t like the noise so he picked up the phone.

“Ello?” He answered in a high voice, before clearing it by coughing.

“ _Jeon Jungkook, you get your ass back to filming right now before I tan your hide. You’ve been hiding for a good three hours now and it’s getting kind of old. You’re not a child anymore, stop acting like one.”_ The voice hissed in his ear before the line went dead.

Jungkook stood frozen with the phone laying limp as his side, tears filling his eyes. Sending a quick message to their manager, Jungkook changed his clothes and packed up his stuff before heading out to the bus stop nearby.

* * *

 

_Sejin and BTS, I’m sorry to have to say this but I’m taking a temporary hiatus from the group. I need to fix some things about myself and I will not be back until I have it under lock and key. Thank you._

* * *

 

It had been three months since he sent that message out. Three months since he had got a new phone and left his old one in a drawer at home, turned off. He hasn’t been Little, had locked his Little self away actually. All of his Little supplies were in a locked and concealed box under his bed.

Jungkook thought he get better for the team if he got rid of that mentality but ever since he had, he hasn’t felt right. Food doesn’t taste the same, he doesn’t enjoy games, his hobbies don’t entertain him, he isn’t Jungkook anymore. He doesn’t even feel like a person, just a walking time-bomb.

Maybe this is sacrifice to the team, giving up himself to better the group.

When Jungkook looked in the mirror, he didn’t see Jungkook. He saw a dead entity looking at him, void of feeling anything. Something that just did as he was told and did what they had to in order to survive.

Jungkook didn’t as much as sigh as he walking to BigHit’s studio for the first time in a month, just barely greeted the receptionist as he made his way back to BTS’s practice room.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by loud voices that all stopped when he entered.

He didn’t even look at anyone or talk to anyone. Just sat on the ground and started stretching.

Awkward silence stretched around the room, no one said anything.

Jungkook stood up and looked directly into the mirror.

“Jungkook?” Hoseok asked quietly, the other members standing behind them with some angry, some curious expressions on their face. Jungkook turned his head to look at the members.

As one, they gasped, unaware of the Jungkook who was standing in front of them. He looked… _dead_ for a lack of better terms.

“What happened to you?” Jimin asked, sadness creeping into his tone.

Jungkook laughed with no emotion. “Life. I grew up. Aren’t you proud, Yoongi-ssi?” Jungkook said, quirking an eyebrow up at the man. Yoongi gave no response, his hands just twitched.

“I’m not a child and I won’t act like it.”

Jungkook left the room without another thing said.

* * *

 

Yoongi and Jimin just happened to be going through Jungkook and Namjoon’s room to try and discover what had changed Jungkook so much. Yoongi just had happened to stumble across a journal of some sort and he flipped it open to the first page.

_I don’t know why I’m writing in this. Maybe because this is the only space where I can talk and not be judged._

_I thought being an idol would be great and it would be fun but now that I am an idol, all I feel I stress and the need to better myself._

_Like. I’m something you would call a Little._

_I don’t want to explain it in case others find this. If they want to find out what it is, they can look it up._

_Being a Little is ruining my relationship with them. I can’t be myself around them._

_I feel like I’m drowning._

_I can’t continue to live like this._

Yoongi stopped reading and pulled out his phone to search ‘ _What exactly is a Little?’_

Nothing lead him to what he wanted so he pulled the journal back onto his lap.

_Little Space is kind of confusing._

_Like it helps to calm me down and make me feel more comfortable but besides the fuzziness that I feel afterwards, I sometimes don’t remember what has happened but maybe that’s because I don’t the others members to think weirdly of me._

_They’re my family. I don’t want them to hate me._

Going back to his phone, Yoongi searched up ‘ _What is Little Space?’_

Immediately things came up.

_Little Space means many different things to different people, but generally speaking it is a type of head space that allows an adult to regress to an almost childlike state…_

Eyes widening, Yoongi continued reading.

_In Little Space one may wish to partake in activities typically associated with childhood such as coloring, playing with toys/stuffies, finger painting, watching cartoons etc. These activities may be done alone, with other littles, or with a caregiver. Some littles may like to dress differently than they would during their public, adult life, for example in cute dinosaur t-shirts, or in cute dresses._

Yoongi didn’t even realize that he was reading out loud and that Jimin was listening to his every word with distinct interest.

_For some, Little Space is a pure and innocent head space in which sexuality does not play a part…A large part of little space is the ability to temporarily escape from the adult world, to leave stress and anxieties behind and just enjoy being you…_ _Some littles like to use childlike items to use and enjoy in Little Space, for instance, blankets, pacifiers, sippy cups, kid’s cutlery/plates etc. Some also like to eat ‘kids’ themed food they associate with childhood, such as dinosaur chicken nuggets or mac ‘n cheese or fun shaped pasta. In summation; though activities, personalities, sexuality and interests may vary from little to little, broadly speaking little space involves feeling safe and at peace while enjoying a childlike mentality and range of activities. It may differ from person to person, but using and enjoying little space as a safe space is something agreed on by the majority of the community._

Yoongi looked up at Jimin before he highlighted the whole text, copied it on his phone and sent it to every other member in BTS besides Jungkook.

He had just sent out the message when he saw Jimin grab the journal before he flipped to the last page.

_I’ve had it. I can’t take it no longer. I’m giving up on my Little side. Maybe before it helped me but all it’s down lately is hurt my relationships._

_I’m just going to lock down on it._

_No more._

_All my Little supplies? Locked away._

_All my Little feelings? Gone._

_Who am I? I don’t know._

Yoongi sent pictures of the journal to the others as well and within minutes, the group had already decided on one thing.

Get Jungkook to accept himself and tell them how he really felt.

* * *

 

(No, Yoongi and Jimin absolutely did not spend the whole night researching Little space and how to be caregivers and how to take care of a Little properly.

 _They may do one or more of the following: Love, Teach, Lead, Comfort, Help, Support, and Punish._ _And therefore is known as ‘Daddy’._

_A ‘Little’ will always be a normal adult in an oppressive world. But when they are with their ‘Caregiver’ they may feel like a 4-year-old, or a 14-year-old. Or not any specific age other than their real one. Some ‘Littles’ like to be a specific age 24 hours a day, others prefer to ‘age play’ at specific time or when their mind is in ‘Little space’._ _)_

* * *

 

Sighing, Jungkook made his way back into the dorm he hadn’t seen in almost four months. Nothing had changed, of course. Except for the fact that the other six members were discussing something in the living room.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. They shot apart like they were caught doing something they shouldn’t have been doing.

“Jungkook, hey!” Seokjin said. Jungkook waved a hand sarcastically.

Namjoon frowned.

Jimin crossed his arms while Yoongi set his ‘stern’ face on. Hoseok looked around confusedly as Seokjin looked a tiny bit hurt.

“Sit down.” Yoongi said, setting his feet on the coffee table.

Jungkook sat down on the only available seat in the room with a loud sigh.

“What? What do you want?”

Yoongi slid something into his hands.

It was a box. Jungkook shook it and something rattled inside. Jungkook raised his eyebrow again and opened the box and froze when he saw that along with a journal that was very familiar, there was a box of crayons and a pacifier. His eyes just focused in on those two things.

“So, there’s this thing where we were going through your room and found these things in there. Care to explain?” Jimin asked, carelessly looking at his nails.

Jungkook eyes were glancing as fast as they could between the items and the journal in what appeared to be fear.

Yoongi got up and sat beside the surprised Jungkook and took his shaking hand in his.

“We’re not mad. We just want you to talk to us.”

Jungkook said nothing, just held onto the hand.

Jimin kneeled in front of him, along with Taehyung.

“Are you a Little, Jungkook? Don’t lie to us anymore, okay?” Jimin talked in a hushed tone.

Jungkook hesitated before he nodded a tiny bit.

“We have absolutely no clue how this is going to work but if you would like, we’d all like to be your, caregivers is what it’s called, right?” Yoongi asked, his hand on Jungkook’s back. Jungkook looked up sharply, a spark back in his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“We’re not messing with you, Jungkook.” Hoseok spoke up. “We love you, Little or Big.”

Jungkook’s mouth was open in shock. “Wow.”

“I don’t know how it would happen but I think I’d like for you guys to be my caregivers.” Jungkook said quietly.

“Alright, you just have to be patient with us, alright? It’s really new to us but we kind of like the idea of caring for you more than we already do! Because you’re our little maknae!” Taehyung gushed out, squeezing Jungkook’s cheeks with both of his hands.

“Taehyung!” Jungkook whined, his voice coming out squeaky because of his facial structure in Taehyung’s hands.

“So, the next time, you’ll have us to depend on. Come to us if you go into your Little space. Okay, squirt? Also, we have definitely got to settle some rules, not many, just a few.” Namjoon said as he ruffled Jungkook’s hair.

* * *

 

The first time he went into Little space around the group was when his stress level got to high during the fan meets during the tail end of promotions for I Need U. There was so many people just looking at them and he was so nervous that he barely even noticed himself slipping. He made his way over to Yoongi where he was just sitting in the back, watching the other members, and pulled on the end of his sweater.

Yoongi looked at him and was apparently able to see his eyes and how innocent and child-like they seemed because almost instantly, he was pulled down to sit beside the elder and his head was pulled down onto his shoulder.

“Ten more minutes, okay, baby?” Daddy assured, a hand running through his hair calmly. Jungkook isn’t sure why but he had taken to Yoongi and Jimin as his Daddy and Dada. Maybe because they were the first people to actually respond and take initiative when they found he was a Little. Maybe because they seem like the people to worry the most, who take caring of him their number one concern.

Jungkook whined slightly but kept his head tucked on his shoulder, careful not to make too much noise for the mics to pick up.

Fifteen minutes passed and the fan meeting was over and the boys were in a car on the way to the dorm. As soon as the door closed, Jungkook let out a huge whine and sunk in his seat, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh my god, is he in Little space?” He heard Namjoon asked.

“Yup.” His Daddy replied.

A week ago, they had already agreed that whoever he wanted to be his ‘Daddy’ is his choice. As for the others, the nicknames would be his choice as well. He only had a few rules which was basically if he goes into Little space, tell someone else and if he found himself in a dangerous or compromising position, alert one of them.

“Hi, Jungkookie.” TaeTae said and Jungkook peeked around his fingers and gave him a crooked grin.

“Oh, he’s so cute. Why is he never this cute when he’s just himself?” JinJin said, a smile crossing his face and Jungkook just looked at him with his head to the side, his hands now on his lap.

“Oh, he likes nicknames, by the way.” Daddy said, his hand making his way to Jungkook’s and holding it.

“Darling, why so quiet?” Hoseok asked, looking at the Little. Jungkook’s free hand went up and pointed at Dada’s hands.

“Shiny.” Jungkook whispered, his eyes widening at the rings. Dada grinned and gave Jungkook his hand who then lifted said hand up and went into awe because of the rings.

He barely heard the other’s cooing at him.

“Adorable.” He heard Daddy say, a hand then running its way through his hair. Jungkook soon got bored with the rings and shininess before he turned to his Daddy and whined again.

“Daddy!” Almost the whole care went silent, even Daddy, who appeared to be in shock. Maybe he didn’t know he was Daddy for Jungkook but now he knows.

Almost instantly, Daddy’s whole persona changed from laidback to alert.

“Yeah, baby?” A hand curled around him, tugging him closer without bringing him out of his seat.

“I’m bored~!” He whined, poking his Daddy.

“I’m sure one of the others could entertain you. Why don’t you ask Taehyung, huh?” Daddy prompted before turning the Little’s body so he could the elder.

Immediately, TaeTae made a face that sent Jungkook into giggles. A few moments passed before Jungkook was able to look back up and Taehyung once again made a really weird face that had him turning his head and laughing into Dada’s shoulder.

Jungkook looked down at Dada’s hands before whispering into Dada’s ears. “You have really tiny hands, Dada.” Dada spluttered and looked at the Little and the next second, Dada’s hands were grasping his sides and tickling him!

“Stooooooppp!” He yelled, laughing and gasping for air.

“TaeTae! Seokie! Help me!” He said, giggling and begging someone to save him from his Dada.

“Don’t you dare.” Dada growled playfully at the others.

TaeTae and Seokie laughed. “What did he say that made you want to kill him with laughter?” Joonie asked.

“He called my hands tiny.” Dada said, exasperatedly.

The whole car howled with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to these sites  
> http://aminoapps.com/page/littlespace/789457/what-is-a-caregiver   
> https://ddlgworld.com/index.php?/library.html/littlespace/   
> https://thecglblog.tumblr.com/cglfaqs   
> They're great if you want to know more about Little Space.  
> Also this chapter was to show how they found out but also it was to inform others exactly what Little Space is and why people like it. It's not always sexual it's more about the bond and the comfortableness that a person feels. Also, a person may like to be Little because it is a way to just be themselves.  
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will either be sick jungkook or hurt jungkook! :)


	5. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t even feel like playing right now.  
> He just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept in two days so if this seems crappy, that's why.

Coughing lightly into his hand, Jungkook turned away from the members. They had only returned to practicing three days ago and everything had been running smoothly for a little while.

Until the day Jungkook decided to leave with a jacket.

Next day after that, he started in with the sniffles, though nobody said anything because of his rhinitis. But later on, it turned into throat clearing and light coughing. Hoseok and Seokjin had been eyeing him for the last hour, debating internally if he was sick or just trying to clear his throat of something.

Seokjin shrugged but kept a close eye on him for the rest of the day.

Just as they had started up the rehearsal for ‘Fire’, Jungkook felt something tickle in the back of his throat and he let out a loud series of coughs that had him with his hands on his knees, begging internally for it to stop.

He finally caught his breath with tears starting to build up in his eyes about two minutes later.

All the members were gathered around him worriedly, as was the dance instructor and the vocal teacher, plus the film crew.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, a hand on Jungkook’s neck, gripping tight.

Jungkook nodded and took in another breath. The members cast each other a look of ‘should-we-continue-or-not’ but eventually came to an anonymous decision that they needed to continue practicing.

They had only gotten two minutes into the song when Jungkook had to leave the room because he was coughing so hard. He leaned against the wall, gasping for air as a tear came down his face.

The one time he decides to not wear a coat is the time when sickness attacks him.

Breathing in and out heavily, he wiped a hand down his face before he stood up only to look directly into the face of Bang PD. He stood there with a sad face on before gestured down the hallway.

“There’s no need to be practicing in your condition, Jungkook.” Is all he said before he opened the door to dance practice room as Jungkook was lead to a car waiting for him outside.

* * *

 

All Jungkook did in the car was sleep.

All he did when he got back to the dorm was immediately fall asleep on Yoongi’s bed.

When he woke up, the dorm was encased in darkness and the clock in the room showed ‘ _3:26 AM’._ Jungkook thought he might feel better if he got some sleep and sleep some sickness off but if anything, he felt worse.

It was like a boulder was resting upon his chest, unmoving but still bearing its weight against him. It hurt to breathe, it was also a pain to swallow. Jungkook whined as much as could without it hurting him before he got up and slowly moved back to his room, where he exchanged his tee shirt for one of Namjoon’s bigger hoodies. He slid on a pair of sweatpants that definitely weren’t his, maybe they were Taehyungs, before he headed to the living room, where he immediately grabbed his bear that he left on the couch and gripped it tight. He didn’t even bother to turn on the TV, just curled up on the couch and cuddled his bear as sleep took him away again.

He later woke up when the smell of food hit his nose. He couldn’t smell the food all that well due to his cold but he could definitely tell that Seokjin was cooking something. He rose up from the couch and grabbed his bear, dragging it to the kitchen by its leg.

He stood there in the entrance, watching Seokjin cook something and he felt something inside of him shift gently. JinJin didn’t even notice that he was there, just hummed contently as he stirred something in the pot. Jungkook walked shyly up to the man before he tugged on his sleeve.

“Yes, Jungkook?” JinJin said, after looking at who wanted his attention.

“My head hurts, JinJin.” He said softly, putting his head against JinJin’s arm.

“Awe, baby. I wish I could help. Do you want some medicine to help with the pain?” The man asked softly, a hand coming up to card through the Little’s hair gently.

Jungkook nodded his head, allowing the man to kiss his forehead before JinJin moved himself and the Little to the bathroom. He dug out a tiny bottle of liquid ibuprofen before he poured the designated amount. He handed the cup to Jungkook who made a face.

“’an’t Jungkook just gwet ‘ills?” Jungkook mumbled, giving JinJin puppy eyes.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you know that this works better for you. Remember the last time we gave you pills and you ended up vomiting? We don’t want that to happen again. So just take the little amount, hmm, for JinJin?”

Jungkook whined a little but took the liquid medicine with a grimace, slightly gagging as he did so. JinJin left for a moment and came back with a sippy cup of juice and Jungkook reached out immediately for it, wanting to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

He started downing the juice as soon as it was in his grasp. JinJin chuckled before he was brought off the edge of the tub and together, the pair started walking to Dada, TaeTae, and Seokie’s room. JinJin opened the door quietly before he gestured for Jungkook to join his Dada while he was sleeping.

Jungkook didn’t even hesitate, he walked over to his Dada’s bed and climbed in and laid his head on his chest. A hand came around and wrapped around his waist as the other hand came up and landed gently on his neck.

“Hey baby, you feel any better?” Dada asked in his gruff morning voice. Jungkook sighed.

“Noooo~. JinJin gave Jungkook medicine tho!” He said happily, his face tucked into the elder’s neck now. Dada hummed.

“Is that so? Pills or liquid?” Dada asked, a hand rubbing his back.

“Liquid. Jungkook’s not allowed to have pills.” Jungkook grumbled.

“You’re right, you’re not supposed to.” A hand carded through his hair.

Jungkook said nothing in reply, just dug his face into his Dada’s neck even more and hummed. Within minutes, Dada was asleep again and Jungkook was bored. Hurting but bored.

He got out of his Dada’s grasp and walked over to TaeTae and Seokie’s bed. He poked a foot that was sticking out of the bottom bunk and giggled at whoever squeaked.

Two hands darted out and dragged him on to the bed, causing Jungkook to let out a little scream as he was forced to cuddle.

A kiss was landed on his cheek and Jungkook scrunched up his face. “Hi doll.” TaeTae said, nosing Jungkook’s cheek.

“Hi TaeTae.” He said quietly, his stomach starting to turn.

“Are you okay, Kookie? You look kind of green.” TaeTae said dumbly, just as Jungkook darted from his grasp and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before the contents of his stomach came out.

Footsteps chased after him and soon, a hand was rubbing his back as Jungkook threw up. Jungkook started crying because his stomach was clenching and his throat hurt so bad.

“Awe, baby.” Water could be heard coming out of the sink and then a wet washcloth was pressed against his neck, cooling the hot surface of Jungkook’s skin. Jungkook choked once more before he let more tears fall. He was gently tugged back and the washcloth was dragged softly over his face, cleaning him of any excess vomit, droll, and tears.

“You probably feel super icky right now, don’t you?” TaeTae said sadly, a hand running through Jungkook’s hair. Jungkook nodded sadly, hiccupping.

“You want to shower? Or take a bath?” Immediately, Jungkook perked up at the sound of a bath and urged TaeTae for the second option.

TaeTae hummed and smoothed down Jungkook’s hair.

“I’m going to go get some bubble bath, alright baby? Stay here, just in case you feel sick again.” Jungkook remained mute as TaeTae left the bathroom. Not even seconds later, his stomach was turning again.

Jungkook clenched his teeth and tried his hardest not to puke again, it was nasty!

His head hurt, his tummy hurt, his eyes were throbbing, he wanted to go back to sleep, his throat was killing him, he really just felt like crying for a long time.

TaeTae walked back into the room and Jungkook immediately whimpered.

A hand came to his neck automatically. “You feeling worse, sunshine?”

Jungkook nodded. “It’s really bad, TaeTae.” He said, holding his sides tightly.

TaeTae kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay sweetheart? But before I leave, let me start you a bath.” TaeTae reached over and turned on the water for the tub and started filling it up, as well as putting in a lavender scented bubble bath in as well.

TaeTae rubbed his back before he got up and left quickly. Jungkook sighed and rested his fiery face against the cool porcelain of the toilet. Within seconds, TaeTae was back in the room but this time, Daddy was with him, normally cool eyes alert with worry.

As soon as Daddy saw him sitting on the floor, he kneeled next to Jungkook and kissed his cheek.

“Not feeling good, are you, baby?” Daddy said, sympathizing with the Little. Jungkook hummed and gagged again as his stomach acted up.

A hand was on his back again.

“Let’s get you into the bath, alright?” His shirt was being pulled up and over his head, thrown somewhere across the room and he was stood up so they could pull down his shorts and underwear. Usually Jungkook would be embarrassed at this, seeing as he liked to be independent, but he felt so crappy right now that he didn’t feel like taking care of himself.

He sat down in the warm water with a content sigh, letting his head drop. A hand ran through his hair before his head was tugged back up and water was poured over his head. Jungkook sat still, eyes were closed as he was washed thoroughly yet gently.

He didn’t even feel like playing right now.

He just wanted to sleep.

He was let his Daddy and TaeTae dress him in super comfy clothes and dry his hair. He looked through mostly closed eyes as Daddy watched him with worried eyes. He was lead back to the couch, where he laid down and immediately curled up, searching for his bear. He was placed firmly in his grasp, by who he doesn’t know, and a blanket was thrown over his curled up form. Jungkook sighed before letting darkness take over his vision.

* * *

 

When he became aware again, he couldn’t see or hear anything well. A hand was on his forehead and almost immediately, something was placed in his mouth. It didn’t taste like food, even if it was, Jungkook didn’t want to eat. He whined and tried to tug his face away from whoever was touching him but to no avail.

Although Jungkook couldn’t hear well, he could hear the muffled shouts of multiple people as he was lifted up and was took somewhere. He couldn’t see so he didn’t know.

A few moments later, he was dumped carefully into a tub of _freezing_ cold water.

Within seconds, Jungkook’s eyes were open and his lips were quivering. He looked through his blurry vision and cried out.

“Nooo! I don’t want!” He cried, trying to get up, only to be pushed back down and shushed.

In the background he heard, “Yes, um, we have a teenager with a temperature of 41.1°C, what do we do?” There was something said after that but it was lost on Jungkook. It was spoke with a sudden urgency.

Jungkook shivered and yelled. “Hurts! No more, no more!”

He heard muffled crying.

He wondered if it was himself.

He was shushed, someone with a shaking voice was shushing him.

“An ambulance is on its way. This is serious.” A voice said shakily as it came closer.

Jungkook yelped as the iciness seeped into his bones. “No, no, no, no, no.” He was still saying no as he drifted off again.

* * *

 

He heard sirens in his ears, a hand holding his.

Shouting.

Crying.

* * *

 

Darkness. Light.

Shocking pain right over his heart.

Darkness again.

* * *

 

The smell of chlorine infiltrated his nostrils.

He flinched at the smell and turned away, going back to the darkness where none of this existed.

* * *

 

_(This is in a general BTS P.O.V.)_

Everyone was just having a good time, watching TV as one of them kept an eye on their Little.

Hoseok was in charge of that at the moment. He was running a hand through his hair when he noticed the Little’s body was super stiff. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were slightly open, looking forward but devoid of any feeling.

“Jungkook-ah?” Hoseok asked, concerned. He reached out and was about to touch the Little when Jungkook started twitching slightly but it became more rapid.

“Guys!” Hoseok hollered at the other five.

“Yah!” Namjoon said playfully before he looked over at the pair and he should have gotten whiplash with how fast he did a double check.

Almost immediately, everyone was basically over top of them. Jimin went to try and constrain Jungkook when Seokjin stopped him.

“Hyung!” Jimin whined, tears in his eyes, looking at Jungkook. Yoongi was looking at Seokjin like he should hold all the answers to this problem.

“Don’t constrain him.”

“Why?” Taehyung asked.

“He’s having a seizure.”

A collective gasp went around the room before they all watched their Little.

A few minutes went by but Jungkook was still seizing. “Someone get me a phone.” Seokjin whispered, clearly shook by what was happening.

Jimin ran off to find a phone while Hoseok brought out a thermometer after he touched the Little’s forehead. He stuck the object gently in the Little’s mouth, waiting for it to beep. Jungkook finally closed his eyes and whined, trying to tug his face away but Hoseok held onto the Little’s face with no struggle at air.

Once it beeped, Hoseok removed it before shouted.

“Ice bath, ice bath, ice bath, right now! This is an emergency!” He said before throwing the thermometer at Namjoon who looked at the numbers, 41.1°C, with shock. He threw the thermometer on the ground with no care as Taehyung and Hoseok ran ahead of him to start the cold bath as he lifted Jungkook into his arms.

Yoongi was frozen.

The bath was fully drawn when Namjoon stormed in and he gently put the Little in the tub. Yoongi appeared beside him, kneeling on the floor, hand in Jungkook’s hair as tears welled up.

Within moments, Jungkook was gasped and trying to get out of the tub, wailing at the icy coldness.

“Nooo! I don’t want!”

Yoongi and Namjoon shushed him, pushing him gently into the tub.

Seokjin was speaking in the back. “Yes, um, we have a teenager with a temperature of 41.1°C, what do we do? I’m pretty sure he’s having a febrile seizure.”

Jungkook shivered and yelled. “Hurts! No more, no more!”

Yoongi started whispered. “I’m so sorry, baby. I know, I know it hurts but you got to be strong for us, baby boy. You’re going to be okay, alright?”

Jimin and Taehyung were losing their shit in the other room, Hoseok consoling them as he tried to hold in his own tears.

Seokjin came over, tears coming down as well. “An ambulance is on its way. This is serious.”

Jungkook was openly crying as well, saying, “No, no, no, no, no.”, even as he drifted off again.

“Stay awake, sweetheart.” Yoongi said loudly. Jungkook didn’t listen, letting his head drop.

Yoongi choked on his breath.

The ambulance came soon enough, lifting Jungkook out of the tub and onto a stretcher where he was quickly wheeled down and into the ambulance. Yoongi got in with him and held his hand as he laid his head upon the Little’s stomach.

The EMT’s were shouting to each other, saying something that Yoongi didn’t bother to listen to.

They arrived at the hospital and Jungkook was taken away from them.

Later on that night, the group was told that Jungkook’s heart had stopped once in his room as they tried to get him stable and more responsive. He wasn’t breathing right but he was now.

That crumbled their façade of coolness, Yoongi and Jimin completely losing it, crying into their hands as the others turned away.

They were welcome to visit him at any time.

Needless to say, the whole group stayed the entire night 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got very angsty and I don't know why. Perhaps lack of sleep. Who just wants fluff next chapter? Cause I sure do.


	6. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jungkook?” Yoongi asked softly. He looked at the man and let out a goofy smile.
> 
> “He’s high as a kite right now.” Taehyung laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND AHHHH I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG TO WRITE I APOLOGIZE SINCERELY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Waking up in the hospital is never fun. Especially when his entire back hurt along with all his limbs and a headache was right in the center of his head.

Everything ached.

He opened an eye only to shut it once light penetrated them. He scrunched his eyes, let out a whine, before he opened them again slightly and looked around.

Yoongi was seated on his right, holding his hand. Seokjin and Namjoon were sitting on the floor to his left, closely pressed together and whispering quietly. Taehyung was sitting on Jungkook’s bed, fiddling with his fingers. Jimin and Hoseok were sitting in the plastic chairs across from Jungkook, sitting quietly.

Jungkook turned his head and looked at Yoongi, everything starting to feel fuzzy. He didn’t realize that Yoongi had turned his head a few minutes later and stared at Jungkook who was staring at him.

“You’re awake.” Yoongi whispered. Five other heads looked at him.

A storm of questions and exclamations came his way and Jungkook let them flow in one ear and out the other.

“Jungkook?” Yoongi asked softly. He looked at the man and let out a goofy smile.

“He’s high as a kite right now.” Taehyung laughed softly.

“Did they give him something?”

“Probably to help with the pain from the seizure he had. It does make your muscles and your whole body ache.”

Everyone let out a sound of agreement and murmurs filled the room.

A hand stroked his hair.

“We’ll talk when you’re more alert, okay, sweetheart?” Yoongi said softly as he stroked Jungkook’s hand.

Jungkook let himself fall back into the dark once again.

When he awoke later, the world was no longer fuzzy. The ache was more persistent and he could ask feel in his chest more.

He groaned a tiny bit before he opened his eyes to look at the empty hospital room.

It was only empty for a few moments before Yoongi walked back in with a bag in his hands.

“Hi darling.” Yoongi said, settling beside Jungkook.

A moment of silence passed before Yoongi got up once again and brought Jungkook up into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

“Please, please, please. Never ever again. Please.” Yoongi whispered into Jungkook’s hair. Jungkook gripped Yoongi back as tightly as he could as weak as he was but considering that he was getting over being sick, it wasn’t that tight.

“I almost lost you.” Yoongi whispered brokenly into his hair.

Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in his embrace.

* * *

 

After Jungkook was released from the hospital a week later, his hyungs were in super overprotective mode. He couldn’t even cough without the older guys freaking out.

Although they were very protective, he was not arguing with the fact that they were extremely attentive. He got all the cuddles he wanted, he was coddled, and he was hugged a lot.

Exhibit A, right now.

Hobi was wrapped around Jungkook as he laid on the couch while both of them were playing a game. They had been cuddling for the last two hours ago. So, Jungkook got up to go get something to drink.

He barely even got into the fridge before he was being back hugged and playful kisses were dropped on his neck.

Jungkook squealed and tried to get away but to no avail.

“Taehyung!” He laughed and tried to turn around to face his hyung.

“Jungkookie!” The male laughed as lifted the Little up.

“Hyungie loves you!” He said in a baby voice, knowing that saying it like that would more than likely drive Jungkook into Little space.

Jungkook felt the air be knocked out of him and his pupils slightly dilated.

“Is Baby out to play?” He asked gently, back hugging the little gently.

Jungkook whined and turned around and wrapped his arms around the elder.

“TaeTae!”

“Hi gorgeous!” TaeTae said goofily. Jungkook was released and he looked down at his clothes in disdain.

“Don’t wike.”

“You wanna change sweetheart?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Alright, let’s go. Follow TaeTae-hyung.” TaeTae said as he gripped Jungkook’s hand and walked them to Jungkook’s room. He moved the Little so he would sit on the bed before TaeTae went to the closet. After rummaging for a few moments, he asked the Little a question.

“Color?”

“Ooooooh. Pink. OH! Blue! Can I has both?” Jungkook’s high voice asked, giddy with the thought of having both.

“How about pink and white?” TaeTae asked, not seeing anything blue.

“But I want blue!”

“No shouting, Jungkook. You know you don’t yell at me.” TaeTae said, poking his head around the corner.

“But blueeeee!”

TaeTae gave him a look and crossed his arms, turning back around to look at the Little.

“I’m sowwy!” Jungkook whined, tears welling up at the thought of hurting his TaeTae.

“It’s okay baby, just don’t do it again.” TaeTae said, turning back to the closet and pulling out a pair of pink shorts and a white sweatshirt with some writing on it in black.

TaeTae walked back over to the Little and gestured for the him to hold his arms up. TaeTae pulled Jungkook’s white shirt off of him and replaced it with the white sweatshirt that said ‘Daddy’s’ wrote on it. He then pushed Jungkook to lay back and replaced his sweatpants with the shorts.

Jungkook didn’t rush to get up, instead he made grabby hands at TaeTae and whined to be picked up.

“You’re demanding today.” TaeTae said, laughing before he picked the younger up and carried him like a toddler.

Jungkook laid his head on TaeTae’s shoulder but whined right as they left the room.

“What now?”

Jungkook looked at him and opened his mouth.

“You thought I forgot?” TaeTae asked, pulling one out of his pocket. It was bright blue with glitter.

Jungkook squealed loudly and gestured for it to be placed in his mouth.

“Pwease?”

TaeTae giggled and placed it in his mouth and brought both of them into the living room. Jungkook immediately reached for Seokie.

“SEOKIE!!”

Seokie jumped and looked at the Little.

“Jungkookie!” He said in his aegyo voice.

Jungkook squealed and reached for him. Seokie gladly accepted the Little’s embrace.

For the next hours, Jungkook and Seokie cuddled and played with Jungkook’s stuffed animals.

Soon enough, the door opened and Daddy and Dada came in and Jungkook immediately shot up from the floor, a teddy bear in his hand.

“’addy!” Jungkook shouted, running full force into him, bringing the elder down on the floor.

Daddy groaned and wrapped his arms around the Little.

“Hi, baby boy. I see you’re having fun?” Jungkook hummed and hopped up, immediately turning his attention to his Dada.

“Dada!” He yelled, running into his embrace although this time he didn’t knock the man down.

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you?”

Jungkook mumbled something against Dada’s neck before he went back to the floor and started playing and talking with his stuffed animals once again.

He barely noticed the pair sitting beside him as Seokie got up to get them all something to drink. A hand started rubbing his back and Jungkook hummed in bliss.

Daddy started to join in on Jungkook’s play time, making animated noises for them and talking for them as well in a funny voice. Dada started making fun of him in Jungkook’s ear, making the Little laugh violently and shake all over.

Time passed really quickly and soon enough, Joonie and JinJin were home and started on making dinner. Jungkook was forced away from his toys, which he whined about, and was forced to go take a bath and change into other clothes. This time, he was dressed in a light grey shirt that was two sizes too big, and a pair of purple shorts. He still had his pacifier though.

“Baby, we need your pacifier and you have got to eat something.” Dada said, reaching over gently to grab the pacifier. Jungkook whined and held onto it.

“Sweetheart, you can have it back after you eat, you gotta have something in your tummy, okay?” Dada said, trying to plead with him so Jungkook wouldn’t throw a fit and be in a bad mood.

“B-b-but…” Jungkook said, mumbling with a tear welling up.

“Darling, you’re creating fake tears right now, don’t think I don’t know the difference between your real and fake tears. Hand it over to Dada so we can eat. The sooner you eat; the sooner you can have it back.” Daddy scolded in his ear gently, trying to prod the Little to give it up.

The Little did in fact give the pacifier to Dada but he had a pout on face. He looked down at his plate with a glum face and moved his food around but didn’t eat any of it.

A few seconds later, food held by chopsticks was placed right in front of his face. Daddy was looking at him expectedly while Jungkook just looked at the food.

“If you will not feed yourself, baby, I’ll feed you. That’s what’s going on right now, isn’t it? You’re feeling littler than you usually do, huh?” Daddy asked gently and looking down and fiddling with his hands, Jungkook nodded slightly. No one said anything but Jungkook accepted the food into his mouth, chewing on it lightly. Jungkook’s plate was taken away and the other six members feed him small pieces of food.

As dinner was ending, Joonie got up and got something out of the top of the cabinet and went to the fridge, doing something. Jungkook didn’t really pay attention, just played with the bottom of his shirt. Joonie handed the item to Daddy who was seated beside Jungkook and Daddy accepted it with a small smile.

Daddy turned to Jungkook and raised the item up and Jungkook’s eyes lit up.

It was a bottle. Jungkook had really not wanted to drink from a sippy cup.

Opening his mouth, Jungkook let Daddy sit the rubber nipple on his tongue and he began sucking like his life depended on it.

“Slow down, sweetheart. You’ll make yourself sick.” JinJin said, running a hand fondly over the Little’s head before he started to clean up the mess, gesturing for Seokie and Dada to help him.

Joonie tried to help but ended up dropping a plate and breaking it, scaring Jungkook and that gave Daddy and JinJin a start and they started lecturing the man. Joonie looked like a five-year-old who was being scolded by his parents. Jungkook laughed at the situation and TaeTae smiled and carried Jungkook out to the living room, where they grabbed his stuffed animals and brought them back up to his Daddy’s room.

Jungkook was sat on the bed and his toys were placed around him and although he wanted to play more, his eyes just wouldn’t stay open! He kept moving his toys around, babbling, but his eyes kept shutting and soon enough, he was leaning forward with his eyes closed. He barely even reacted when someone removed his toy from his hand and put a pacifier in his mouth, instead just barely sucking on the item as he was slowly moved to lay down on the bed.

Warmth encased him soon enough as did arms as they held him as he slept the night away.

* * *

 

“I’m so bored, hyung! Can we do something today?” Jungkook whined at Taehyung as practice was ending.

“It’s 9 o’clock at night, Jungkook. What would there be to do?” Taehyung replied tiredly, running a hand through his own hair.

“Maybe take a walk or we could go eat something. Or we could go to the game store and see if there were any new releases?” Jungkook asked, hope starting to build in chest.

“Not today, Jungkookie. Hyungie is tired. Maybe ask Jimin-hyung or Hobi-hyung?”

Jungkook nodded with a small smile before he moved to the pair that was just suggested to him.

“Hyungs!” The pair was in the middle of making up their new choreography to their comeback and neither replied back to him. They didn’t have to stay any longer but he knew they would.

“I guess they’re probably going to be busy for a while.” Jungkook muttered to himself. He didn’t want to bother Namjoon-hyung because he was also working on lyrics and whatnot for the new album. He didn’t want to ask Yoongi-hyung because he was busy producing songs for the team and Seokjin was visiting home for the week.

“I guess I’ll go by myself.” Jungkook said with a sigh before walking out of the studio and back to the dorm. It was maybe a fifteen-minute walk from the studio to the dorm but it allowed Jungkook to breath in fresh air.

After returning to the dorm, Jungkook changed from basketball shorts and a hoodie to a pair of ripped jeans and a white shirt. He grabbed his phone and wallet, as well as a black jacket after slipping on his Timberlands. He wrote a tiny note for the hyungs to read whenever they got back home.

Walking down the streets at night by himself was a completely different experience from during the day. It wasn’t bad or anything, just different. Calmer and more quiet. Jungkook rejoiced in the feeling of stillness for he didn’t experience it a lot anymore.

Laughing freely, Jungkook opened his eyes and continued to lightly walk to the game store, which was only open for another hour or so. As soon as he entered, his eyes lit up as he made eye connection with the video games on the wall. They only captured his attention for a moment though because something else caught his eye and it was the damn pink color on the other side of the store.

Jungkook always liked pastel colors and feminine colors, so his attention was enraptured by the brightness. His feet moved without him telling himself to walk to other side of the store. He gasped as he eyes laid on piles and piles of stuffed animals as well as toys for younger children. He let out a tiny laugh as his eyes scanned the racks, joy overcoming his person as he thought of what he could buy and how much fun Jungkook was going to have when he got home.

His hand barely touched a stuffed dog when his phone started to ring. Jungkook sighed sadly, locking eyes with the dog as if to communicate ‘ _it’s okay, I’ll pet you in a moment’_ as he picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

“Hi.” He said lightly, eyes still staring at the dog.

“ _Jeon Jungkook, where are you?”_ Daddy’s voice came over the phone in a light tone and as soon as Jungkook heard it, he realized that he had entered Little space. _In a public place._

**_Alone._ **

“You see.” He began in a light, high voice. “Jungkook came to th-the store to look at da video games but there was _pink_ on the other side so Jungkook just HAD to see what _it_ was and when Jungkook saw it, ohmahgod _there’s stuffed animals here._ Jungkook is a legit _ball of fluff right now and Jungkook is alone._ ”

“Jungkook are you in Little space in public? Alone?”

“Jungkook didn’t mean to, it’s just SO _CUTE_.” He whispered yelled at Daddy, hands itching to buy the dog.

“Sweetheart, are you at the one closest to home, the one we always go to?”

“Mhmm.” Jungkook hummed as he grabbed the dog and held it close. _It was so soft!_

“Why don’t you tell Daddy why you went out alone instead of getting one of us to come with you?”

“Jungkook asked TaeTae but he said he was tired~! Jungkook tried to ask Dada and Seokie but they were busy m-making the ch-ch-cho-cordaugraphy. Jungkook didn’t want to bother Joonie because he’s a lyricist, Daddy, and Jungkook didn’t want to bother Daddy because he’s a busy man. Jungkook didn’t see any problem with him going out alone, considering he was Big when he left.” He whispered into the phone as he hugged the big stuffed animal tightly. _He was so buying it._

“Darling, you can bother me anytime, I love you and I love going out with you. But I understand. What are you doing right now, sugar?”

“There’s this _stuffed doggy._ It is so freaking soft and it’s big and ohmahgod Jungkook needs it. Jungkook is going to buy it. Jungkook can’t leave without it now, the dog imprinted on him.”

The doorbell rang in the store, alerting the employees that someone else had come in and within a few seconds, a hand was holding his and bringing the phone down and ending the call.

“This the one, baby?” Daddy whispered, gesturing the one that Jungkook was holding. Jungkook nodded and whined as it was taken from his arms. Daddy shushed him and asked him to stay put. With a pout on his face, Jungkook did as he was told and almost came to tear as Daddy came back with a bag in his hands. He reached out for it but was denied, instead offered his Daddy’s wrist. He knew it was because they were in public so he grabbed the wrist and held on as Daddy escorted himself and Jungkook back home.

As soon as they entered the dorm, Jungkook pleaded with Daddy to give him the bag but Daddy turned his head, turning his cheek towards the Little.

He knew what his Daddy wanted and with a tiny huff, he leaned up and kissed the man’s cheek wetly. Daddy seemed to melt on the spot and brought the Little in for a hug and after a kiss on the top of the head, the bag was handed to him and Jungkook legit _squealed_ so loud.

He brought out the big stuffed dog which he was surprised to see that it could fit in the bag but there was the new video game that TaeTae and himself had been wanting to get in the bottom.

Jungkook yelled and wrapped his arms around his Daddy and yelled his thanks as he squeezed the life out of the man.

He felt his Daddy chuckling as his head was stroked and soon after he grabbed the game and the dog and ran off to TaeTae’s room, excited to share the game with the elder.

He was almost brought off his feet when he entered the room, being lifted and carried by TaeTae who screamed when he noticed the game.

Jungkook laughed and TaeTae shouted his thanks to Daddy as well before he carried Jungkook as fast as possible on his back to the Living Room, where they spent all night playing their new game to their hearts content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can start sending me requests for this fic, I'll try to do them all! I love you guys! Thank you so much for all the love on this story!


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook was unaware that the jealousy in Namjoon was rising faster than a hornet. It was always Yugyeom this and Yugyeom that. It never was Seokie did this or TaeTae please or Joonie you’re silly or Daddy stop it or Dada let go. No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that these are taking longer to get out but school started up again and since it's my senior year, it's complete mayhem.   
> I promise I'll try to update more often!  
> None of the events in this story are canon btw! Just making sure you guys know.

“Jungkook, it feels like we haven’t talked a lot recently. How’s school been going?”

Jungkook made a noncommittal noise as he continued typing on his phone. Jimin waited patiently for Jungkook to reply to his question but he never did. The younger just kept smiling and typing away.

Jimin cleared his throat and started to tap his foot.

“It’s good.” Jungkook muttered finally, clearly distracted as he opened up something else on his phone.

Jimin waited for more of what Jungkook would say but clearly, that was the end of the conversation. Jungkook suddenly laughed out loud, his eyes squinting in his eye smile. Their manager and the other members walked in at the moment and froze at the carefree image of Jungkook.

“You good, Jungkook?” Sejin asked gently, already enjoying the relaxed Jungkook.

“Yeah, yeah! Never better. Yugyeom just sent a message in our group chat with Seokmin, Minghao and Mingyu and it was really funny.” He laughed again, looking down at his phone, not seeing the dark expressions taking over the elders besides the manager.

For the past few weeks, Jungkook had been hanging out with his friends that were the same age as him and they haven’t seen him be little since. It had been a month. But he didn’t seem stressed, if anything he seemed more relaxed. But the hyungs missed him! Not only did they miss Little him but they missed Big him as well.

“Hey, you wanna do something this weekend, aye, maknae?” Hoseok teased the younger, messing his hair up. Jungkook shook his head as soon as he finished talking.

“Sorry hyung, but I already promised Mingyu we’d go out to a movie before the ISAC that’s coming up. Maybe next weekend?” He said, apologizing sincerely.

“Maybe.” Hoseok hummed, a little hurt.

Jungkook tucked his phone into his pocket and looked up at his manager before asking with his puppy eyes the question his members dreaded to hear.

“Hyung-nim! Can I please go and eat with my friends? It’s just _Yugyeom_ , Seokmin, and BamBam!” Jungkook whined, flashing his pretty eyes to get what he wanted.

“Fine.” Sejin groaned, already knowing he was going to a lecture from the other members. “Be back by nine, alright? We’re practicing hard for our comeback next month.”

Jungkook nodded with a bright smile on his face. “Of course, hyung.” He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes as soon as he could. As he left the dorm, he yelled back to them, “Bye, hyungs!”.

As soon as the door closed, the other six members rounded on Sejin who just threw his hands up in the air and yelled, “Your problem, you deal with it.”, as he exited the dorm after Jungkook.

Jungkook returned later that night at eight thirty, grinning as he entered his and Namjoon’s room.

“Back already?” Namjoon asked casually.

“Mhmm. Yugyeom brought me home.” Jungkook blushed as he said his name and fiddled with his shirt sleeves.

“He did, did he?”

“Ooooh, he also bought me ice cream! We were going to go bowling but we’ve went so much lately, that he didn’t want to go today so I relented. He’s so great, Namjoon. He’s so good.” Jungkook sighed happily as he laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

Jungkook was unaware that the jealousy in Namjoon was rising faster than a hornet. It was always _Yugyeom this_ and _Yugyeom that._ It never was _Seokie did this_ or _TaeTae please_ or _Joonie you’re silly_ or _Daddy stop it_ or _Dada let go_. No.

Because Jungkook hasn’t been little in a while.

Namjoon continued to make uninterested noises as Jungkook rambled on about the boy.

* * *

 

Yawning, Jungkook stretched and moaned as the bones in popped. He exited the room in only sweatpants, rubbing his eyes. He took in the sight of his six hyungs in the living room, all watching some TV show.

“Hi hyungs.” Jungkook said, his eyes shut.

No one said anything, just hummed.

Jungkook opened his eyes and no one was looking at him, no one was talking to him.

No one was _paying him_ attention.

Jungkook frowned and went into the kitchen, made himself some breakfast and went back to his room. Eating alone was weird, different for Jungkook. He was used to someone feeding him or talking with him or laughing with him and being alone, kind of stung.

Jungkook frowned more, only ate off of his breakfast before he tugged on a black hoodie, ripped jeans, and his favorite Timberlands. He laid on his bed for the next hour, scrolling through Twitter before Namjoon came through the room, grabbing his clothes to get ready.

“Hey Namjoon-hyung?” Jungkook went to ask a question. Namjoon just hummed and walked away. Jungkook stared in shock at his back, wondering what he had done to upset him.

Jungkook exited the bedroom and went to bedroom down the hallway.

“Jimin-hyung, Taehyung, Hoseok-hyung?” Jungkook asked softly. He heard the voices inside of the room talking just suddenly cease.

No one came and opened the door.

He knocked again.

The same result.

Jungkook sighed sadly before walking to Seokjin and Yoongi’s room. He knocked three times and whispered.

“Please don’t ignore me.”

The same thing happened as the other room did.

Jungkook sucking in a breath and walked away, tears building in eyes from frustration.

He breathed in and out and told him, _this doesn’t hurt_ , over and over. He sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for the others to come out when it was time for them to go to practice.

This was almost like the thing that had happened when he was Little and spoke for himself but this time, they weren’t punished Little him, they were punishing Big him.

Jungkook pushed his emotions away, Big him could deal with him. Little him, Jungkook did a quick check, was begging to be let out. Jungkook shook his head.

Not today.

* * *

 

Practice was extremely tense. No one spoke to each other, only cast glances. It was like going to a wedding for your second cousin, three times removed. It was awkward.

Jungkook barely stopped to take a break the whole, pushing himself to his limit time and time again. By two o’clock, the only people left in the practice room was Jungkook, Hoseok, and Jimin. Taehyung and Seokjin had went off to record more lines while Namjoon and Yoongi went to the studio.

Jungkook stayed near the door while the other pair stayed on the other side of the room, quietly conversing. Jungkook scowled in their direction and looked at himself fiercely in the mirror.

 _They want to ignore me, fine._ Jungkook thought. _Karma is a bitch though._ He smirked at himself.

That night back at the dorm, everyone excluding Jungkook ate dinner peacefully in the kitchen. Although they were slightly ignoring him, they had felt bad about doing so after a few hours of it. They had originally planned to ignore him so he would come to them and maybe fall into Little space but seeing as that plan failed, they decided to throw it out.

Instead, they were going to beg him for forgiveness because they acted like total asses and then try to get Jungkook to slowly slid into Little space. They were nearing the end of the meal when their manager came in, looking worn down.

“Where’s Jungkook?” Seokjin asked softly, wanting to know where the maknae was. All the manager did was shake his head.

* * *

ISAC was always crazy. People rushing everywhere, confusion in where to go, new groups and less space. It was always busy. Jungkook and the other members were sitting on the ground, watching the girl groups run the 400m relay race when a body plopped down next to his. Jungkook already knew who it was, seeing as he discussed it with them a few days beforehand when they went to the movies.

* * *

_“You wanted to ask me something, Jungkook?” Mingyu asked as he ate his ice cream cone, curious to what the younger was going to ask him._

_“I need you to make my members jealous.”_

_Mingyu spluttered. “What?”_

_“You see, they’re ignoring me because either they’re in the mood to be an ass or because they don’t like the fact that I’m hanging out so much with my friends and not with them. They don’t like sharing, apparently.” Jungkook muttered the last part quietly._

_“What’s in it for me?” Mingyu asked, always for a barter._

_“I’ll buy our meals for the next two months.”_

_“Deal. We’re going to be eating a lot.” Mingyu said, always up for eating for free on his side._

_“Yeah, yeah. So what are you thinking about doing for it?” Jungkook said, feeling the worry for his wallet._

_“Hmm, let’s see. What if we…?”_

* * *

 

“Jungkook!” Mingyu shouted and brought him in a for a hug, messing up his hair. Jungkook felt the glances and stares of his members on him and Jungkook decided to put on a show.

“Ming-yuuu!” Jungkook laughed and leaned into the hug, rubbing his head against the man’s shoulder. Another body sat behind him and tugged him into a lap.

It wasn’t a 97-liner, instead it was Seungcheol whom Jungkook was getting closer with the more he spent time with Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin.

“Jungkookie!” He said in his deep voice, pinching the younger’s cheeks. Jungkook squeaked and tried to speak through his pressed together lips.

“Seungcheol-hyung!” His voice was higher and the words came out a little mushed due to his inability to open his mouth all the way.

He felt angry glares towards him and the elder but all Seungcheol did was grin.

“You’ve spent so much time with Mingyu, we need to hang out sometime whenever you’re free.” Jungkook nodded his head, very up to that idea. All the sudden his stomach rumbled and he smiled bashfully.

“You’re hungry, eh?” Seungcheol muttered, clicking his tongue at Jungkook. He stood up after pushing the boy off of his lap and then squatted a little.

“Come on then, let’s go find you something to eat.” Jungkook didn’t understand what the man meant until suddenly a light bulb clicked on and he jumped on the elder’s back. Seungcheol groaned and grabbed onto Jungkook’s calves.

“What have they been feeding you? Rocks?” Jungkook laughed and laid his head on the elder’s head. Seungcheol was nice enough to get him a hamburger and some chips, as well as a water before bringing him back to his group and depositing him softly on the ground. After handing the younger his food, he patted his head and quickly, barely seeable, he kissed the younger’s cheek before running away with a ‘be good, Jungkookie’ behind him.

Jungkook had gone still before he lifted up a hand and touched his cheek discretely, not aware that his members were glaring at the man who dared to kiss their maknae.

 _Their_ maknae.

Jungkook, blissfully oblivious, eats his food with a small smile on his face the entire time.

* * *

 

In the van, Jungkook sat beside of Yoongi and Taehyung, who were the most possessive which was unknown to Jungkook. Jungkook was staring forward, headphones in his ears. A hand landed on his thigh and Jungkook barely gave it a look before it started rubbing slowly circles on him.

Jungkook cast the man who was responsible a look. Taehyung just stared out the window, not looking at Jungkook at all. Jungkook, who was not in the mood for ignorance and stupidity, pushed the hand off of his thigh rudely.

Taehyung turned his head and gave him a look that should’ve warned Jungkook about what he just did but Jungkook, being his usual tired and grumpy self, didn’t care and just rolled his eyes at Taehyung.

Behind his back, Taehyung communicated with the others in the back and gave Yoongi a look who mutely nodded his head.

Taehyung pulled out his phone and brought up the cartoon that he knew Jungkook hadn’t seen in a while. Soon Jack and Finn’s voice started to come out of his ear phones. Taehyung paused the episode and yanked out one of Jungkook’s headphones.

“What Tae?” He said exasperatedly.

 Taehyung held up on of the headphones with a puppy expression on his face. Jungkook accepted it with a huff and waited for Taehyung to play whatever he wanted to show Jungkook.

Jungkook had barely slid it into his ear when Jack started talking. Jungkook froze and tried to keep his composure together and clenched his hands while doing so. Jungkook went to take the headphone out of his ear when Taehyung shook his head gestured towards his phone. Jungkook looked down and tried his hardest to keep it together, feeling his Little side come closer and closer to the surface.

He had to endure that entire episode in the car with people just staring at him before they came to a stop at the dorm. Jungkook didn’t even wait for Taehyung to get out, just climbed over him and walked as fast as he could towards the dorm.

He had barely entered when he was tackled by Hoseok.

He groaned when his body hit the floor but then he was tickled by the older.

“Hoseok!” Jungkook shouted, trying to keep giggles in.

“Just give in, Jungkook.” He heard someone say gently as they watched Jungkook still struggle to keep it together. Jungkook managed to get out from under the elder and stood up with his clothes messy and wrinkled.  Jungkook looked at the six members before he huffed once again and went to his room.

For the next two hours, each and every member tried to get Jungkook to slip into Little space but they were unaware of how it would happen with just one word.

That night when Seokjin made dinner, he made a childish meal. When he handed Jungkook, who was sitting on the floor in the living room, his meal on a paper plate which consisted of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and SpongeBob macaroni & cheese, he also handed him a cup of milk in a shiny blue cup.

“Here you go, baby.”

Jungkook’s whole world shifted and he let out a breath of air sharply. He sat his food in front of him and nibbled on the chicken nuggets before he kind of shifted them around and made noises underneath of his breath.

He had just finished his food when he was aware that there was someone sitting next to him.

Jungkook made a noise of surprise and Dada laughed at the noise.

“Startled easily, aren’t you Jungkook-ah?” Jungkook made a noise at the name, not liking that Dada wasn’t calling him baby or sweetheart.

“What?” Dada asked, watching Jungkook who was fiddling with his shirt sleeves before something clicked in his head.

“Finally, sweetheart. God, you’re stubborn aren’t you?” Dada said fondly, before he reached over and tugged Jungkook into his embrace.

“Nuh-uh.” Jungkook whined in denial.

“Yeh-uh.” Dada mimicked, snorting at Jungkook’s offended face. “It’s okay, baby.” Dada kissed Jungkook’s forehead gently before getting off the floor and pulling Jungkook up with him.

“Let’s go see what the others are doing, yeah?” Dada said, guiding Jungkook to his own room where Joonie was probably receding.

Dada knocked lightly on the door and entered without being told he could.

“Namjoon-hyung, look who I have!” Dada announced. Joonie looked at Dada before looking at the person who was hiding halfway behind him.

“Jungkook?” He asked.

Jungkook peeked his head around at the elder and waved shyly.

“You’re never shy, go on.” Dada moved Jungkook in front of him. Joonie looked at the way Jungkook was walking and holding himself and smiled.

“Hi bunny.” Jungkook grinned at the elder before moving so fast and jumping on top of the other.

Joonie grunted and wrapped his arms around the Little. “Someone has energy, don’t they? What do you feed him?” Joonie asked the last question at Dada who shrugged his shoulders. Dada mentioned out loud that he was going to go find Seokie and TaeTae before he left. Jungkook just let a quiet breath of air out and laid his head against Joonie’s chest.

“Tired?”

“A wittle.” He answered in a tiny voice before lifting his head and gestured at his mouth.

“Yeah, I know, I know. Let me find one really quick, Kookie.” Namjoon moved the younger onto the bed gently before getting up and rummaging through drawers. A moment later he made a noise of triumph and pulled out a bright pink pacifier which Jungkook made grabby hands for automatically.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Pwease, pwease, pwease, pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.” Jungkook dragged the last one out as long as he could, whining for the pacifier.

Joonie chuckled and let him have it. As soon as he had the pacifier in his mouth, TaeTae burst in.

“HONEY PIE!” TaeTae shouted, grabbing Jungkook in a tight hug. Jungkook started giggling around the pacifier, trying to escape the death hug.

“Be careful, he just had dinner not that long ago.” Joonie scolded TaeTae who immediately loosened his grip.

A throat cleared and all three looked up at Seokie, who was holding clothes in his hands.

“Bet you want into something more comfortable, eh?” Seokie said, gesturing towards Jungkook’s clothing. Jungkook nodded fast before he stood up and ran over to Seokie who laughed and gripped him hard.

“Let’s go get you changed, yeah, baby?”

* * *

 

After getting changed into a baby blue shirt that said ‘Monster’ on it and a pair of fluffy pink shorts, he walked towards his Daddy’s and JinJin’s room with his stuffed animal, a soft giraffe, dragging behind him.

He opened the door softly and walked over to where JinJin was reading something on his phone. He kissed the elder’s cheek softly, laughing quickly at the surprise that overcame him. JinJin smiled and gave Jungkook a kiss on his nose before pushing him towards his Daddy.

Jungkook walked over to Daddy’s bed, where said man was messing with something on his phone and didn’t realize the Little had entered. He climbed on top of the man and held his stuffie in his hands, waiting for Daddy to look up at who was sitting on him.

Which never happened.

“Daddy!” Jungkook whined, eyes squinting at the older.

“Mhmm?”

Jungkook poked his stomach.

“Words, baby.”

“Kiss!” He said pouting. Daddy finally laid his phone down and gently grabbed Jungkook around his middle before bringing him down and laying a sweet and short kiss on his lips.

“Ewww.” Jungkook said, scrunching up his nose.

“You didn’t tell me where.” Daddy said smugly, always ready to shower his baby with affection.

Daddy suddenly grabbed something off of the floor and brought it over the younger’s head. He realized it to be one of Daddy’s bigger sweatshirts, which fit kind of loosely on him.

“You drove us insane earlier, you know that, baby boy?”

Jungkook cocked his head.

“You let a man other than us treat you like you were Little in front of us. He kissed your cheek, Jungkook. Plus, you’ve been neglecting both us and your Little side.”

“But Jungkook hasn’t felt the need to be Little. And Seungcheollie is just nice.

“He likes you, baby.”

“Everyone likes Jungkook though.”

“No he _likes_ you.”

Silence.

“ _Ooooooh_.”

“Mhmm.”

“Jungkook is sorry, Daddy. Jungkook didn’t know he was neg-negl-negwecting his hyungs. He just was enjoying being with his friends a lot.”

“It’s okay baby. Hyungs were mean as well, ignoring you for no reason, yeah?”

Jungkook nodded to that.

“That hurt Jungkook’s feelings!” He said, pouting at Daddy.

“Daddy is very sorry baby boy. Never again okay? If I do, punch me, I give you permission. Okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay!” Jungkook said before rubbing his nose lightly against his Daddy’s.

Daddy leaned up and tried to bite Jungkook’s nose before laughing at the Little’s expression.

“How about we go to sleep, yeah? When we wake up in the morning, I’ll get JinJin to make you your favorite things, okay, sweetheart?” Daddy said, stroking the Little’s hair fondly.

Jungkook was already nodding when JinJin protested in the background. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave your request below if you have one! I can't promise to do every request but I'll try to do most of them.


	8. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But my giraffe!” Jungkook wailed, reaching for the big stuffed animal once again.
> 
> Daddy tsked at him before allowing the Little to receive his stuffed animal before he pulled him back into his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AgAIN I'm sorry for the long wait but school is honestly out to kill me. -_-  
> I'll at least try to update twice a month!   
> This chapter was shorter than what I wanted but it turned out okay!

Waking up the next morning in Daddy’s sweatshirt and wrapped up in Daddy’s arms was an amazing feeling that Jungkook would never forget. Sniffing a bit, he snuggled deeper into his Daddy’s arms, trying to soak up all the warm that he could. A voice groaned in his ear and the arms around his waist tightened, as if to stop him from leaving.

Giggling, Jungkook sat up and watched the sight in front of him before his sight shifted to the object laying at the end of the bed. Making a noise in the back of his throat, he reached out to grab it but was tugged back into Daddy’s embrace. Jungkook whines and reaches out again, only to be brought back once more.

“Daddy!” Jungkook whined, poking the man in the nose. The man in possession of Jungkook scrunched his nose up and then looked at Jungkook through squinted eyes.

“Huh?”

“Let me uppp!”

“I don’t want to.” Daddy said before hugging Jungkook tight.

“But my giraffe!” Jungkook wailed, reaching for the big stuffed animal once again.

Daddy tsked at him before allowing the Little to receive his stuffed animal before he pulled him back into his grip.

Content at last, Jungkook sighed happily into the soft giraffe, looking at his Daddy over the giraffe’s head. While his Daddy’s eyes were closed and he may look asleep, Jungkook knew different. Pursing his lips, Jungkook dipped in and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling away and acting like he did nothing of the sort.

“You little monster.” He heard Daddy say before he sighed. Lips kissed his cheek softly before said man rose up from the bed, stretching before gesturing for Jungkook to follow him.

“I can tell that you’re just aching to be moving, baby.” Daddy whispered in his ear, moving both of them to kitchen, where their noses were assaulted with the great smell of food that could have only been made by JinJin.

“JinJin!” Jungkook squealed as soon as he saw the older man.

“How’s my little Kookie doing this morning?” JinJin asked with a huge smile, sliding a plate in front of the boy who sat at the table. Right as the plate landed on the table, he was assaulted by the Little in a gigantic hug.

“Yes, yes, I love you too, sweetheart, but go eat your food before it gets cold.” JinJin said fondly, pushing the Little towards his food. Jungkook nodded brightly before eating with full enthusiasm. Daddy had just sat down at the table, nursing a cup of hot coffee with nothing to sweeten it. Jungkook scrunched his nose up at the thought of the strong drink.

“What’s with the nose scrunch’s, doll?”

“That’s icky.” Jungkook stated, staring pointedly at his Daddy’s drink.

“Well, it’s only for big boys, maybe that’s why it’s icky to little boys like you.” Daddy teased gently, placing his hand fondly on the boy’s hand to stroke his cheek.

Jungkook thought about it for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

“Still icky though.” Jungkook muttered sassily through his food. A hand gently ran through his hair as he was reminded quietly to not speak and eat at the same time. Daddy just leaned in and pursed his lips out purposely, waiting for Jungkook. Jungkook sighed but on the inside, he was really happy because he loved kisses. He leaned in and kissed Daddy quickly before he could start blushing.

Daddy’s hand entwined with his hand, a silent ‘ _thank you, darling_ ’ passed through the older to the younger.

A few minutes later Jungkook finished his food and thanked his hyung with hugs and then escaped to the living room, or rather, he tried.

He was caught around the waist by his Daddy who gave him a look before steering him towards the bathroom. Jungkook caught a look of himself in the mirror and now he understands why his Daddy looked at him like that. He had syrup running down his face and food was everywhere.

Jungkook giggled as he was sat down on the toilet and smiled up at his Daddy.

“Yeah, who’s icky now?” Daddy quirked an eyebrow up at him before smiling as well and gestured for Jungkook to lift his arms up. Clothes were quickly removed and bath water was started. While the water running, Daddy got a rag wet with warm water and soap before he started gently wiping down Jungkook’s face. Jungkook giggled when his Daddy pressed kisses to his cheeks every now and then before he finally removed the cloth and helped Jungkook into the tub. As soon as Jungkook sat down, Daddy reached under the sink and grabbed a blue and sparkly ball when he placed into the tub. It immediately started fizzing and Jungkook, who always loves this, gasped and went to grab it.

Daddy gently grasped his hand and pulled it away.

“Nuh-uh. Just let it fizz, baby.” Daddy said before leaning Jungkook’s head back and pouring water over his head. Jungkook closed his eyes once Daddy started to massage his shampoo in the Little’s hair. Once the shampoo was rinsed from his hair did he look down and gasp in awe at the blue and sparkling water.

“Ooooooh.” Jungkook poked it and stared at the shininess.

“Lovely, you’re so cute.” Daddy muttered, before started to wash the Little’s body. Before long, the Little was turning prune-like and the water wasn’t as warm anymore, so sadly, he had to get out. After drying off, Daddy placed him in a big loose grey sweatshirt that had the word ‘Monster’ wrote on it and slipped on some plain black sweatpants before the pair of them moved into the living room, where Nickelodeon was immediately turned on.

After Jungkook sat down, he was tugged into the lap of someone. He turned his head and looked into the eyes of TaeTae who just made a funny face at him and kissed his cheek before snuggling his head into the back of Jungkook. The Little giggled before turning back to the TV.

His attention was only captured for a few minutes before he whined and looked at his Daddy, who looked like he was about to leave the room.

“What is it, baby?” Daddy asked, a tilt to his smile.

“Mhmmmmm.” Jungkook hummed, trying to convey his want.

“Use your words, doll.”

“Paci!” Jungkook said with a tone in his voice, his little foot wanting to stomp on the floor and his arms wanting to cross but with a look from his Daddy he stopped his oncoming tantrum.

“Pwease?” Jungkook asked with his big eyes, looking hopefully up at his Daddy.

Daddy just sighed and shook his head slightly before walking off, assumedly to get his pacifier.

Jungkook bounced in TaeTae’s lap, excited about getting his pacifier when TaeTae had to physically hold him in place.

“Stop it, Jungkookie. Hyung’s trying to rest.” TaeTae explained calmly. Jungkook stopped bouncing but his feet tapped lightly against the floor, waiting for his Daddy’s return.

Daddy came back with the pacifier but didn’t give it to Jungkook.

“What do you say?”

“Thankchuuu.”

“No, think about how you acted to Daddy earlier.”

“Jungkookie is sorry, Daddy!” Jungkook whined, pouting his lower lip out. Daddy groaned at the cute image he gave off before letting the Little have the object.

“You’re too cute for your own good.” Daddy said before sitting down beside the pair. Eventually a movie was put in, Iron Man because it was Jungkook’s favorite, as the Little scribbled and drew in a book. Between drawing, watching TV, coloring, and talking with his stuffed animals, he had his hands full.

Not that he minded at all, Jungkook thought as he squished a stuffed animal against his face.

* * *

If only he could have done that all day but sadly, they were forced to go to practice after the movie ended. Meaning, Jungkook was forced into workout clothes and forced to move from his comfy spot.

“But Da-hyung!” Jungkook corrected himself, considering they were out in public now.

“I’m sorry, Jungkookie, but you know that with a comeback coming back here next month that I don’t really have a choice in this matter. You’ll just have to tough it out. Tell you what, whenever we get back home, hyung will spoil you to death alright? But only if you’re good today, how does that sound?” Yoongi said, creases appearing in between his eyebrows, trying to placate the Little.

Jungkook thought about it and it did seem like a good deal.

“Deal!” He said loudly, grinning before going to catch up to Taehyung and Jimin. He had jumped on Taehyung’s back and was only barely caught as the other man stumbled to support him.

“What have you been eating? God, I feel like I’m carrying a mountain.” Taehyung complained but still carried the maknae all the way to the practice room.

For hours in that practice room, most of them, Namjoon and Yoongi left three hours in to go work on tracks and Seokjin left them because he didn’t want to dance at the moment, spent a lot of time practicing moves that took some difficulty to get down. Only Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok had to do the extremely tricky stuff because they were the dance line but the others still had some very grueling moves as well.

Everyone seemed to tensed up and stressed that when Jungkook left to go get a water bottle, that his mind come up with a ~~stupid~~ brilliant plan. Finding a safety pin in one of the desks where water was placed, he poked a hole through the top of the lid of the bottle before taking a few drinks out of the bottle like a normal person. He walked back into the practice room and saw Jimin and Hoseok still practicing the moves so he walked up behind Jimin before he pressed on the water bottle and watched as water squirted out of the hole in the lid and hit Jimin right in the back of his neck.

Jungkook had never seen someone turn around so fast with a surprised look on their face but Jungkook barely focused on Jimin before he turned the bottle on Hoseok and sprayed him on his back. Both men who were sprayed starting chasing Jungkook around the BigHit Studio. They travelled from the practice room to the main area of BigHit to where the recording rooms were.

“Hyung!” Jungkook shouted as Yoongi and Namjoon’s studio came into view. “Save me!” He barely got out before he was tackled by Taehyung, who joined in on the fun although he wasn’t sprayed, and then the other two dog-piled on top of him.

Jungkook wheezed at the combine weight on top of him.

The door of the studio opened and Namjoon looked down at them before breaking out into a full blown laugh.

“I think you’re squishing him.” Namjoon said between laughter, pointing at Jungkook whose face was quickly turning red.

The other three on top of Jungkook laughed before they slowly removed themselves from the maknae.

“Thanks.” Jungkook wheezed out as the weight lifted off of him.

Jimin laughed and reached down to help him up before squishing his cheeks.

* * *

Practice had finally ended many hours later around 10 o’clock and the hyungs finally decided that they should maybe get some food. The maknae line shouted in excitement and exhaustion at the sound of them getting food. They eventually traveled to a cheap Chinese restaurant where they were going to meet up with Seungcheol, Vernon, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, and Jihoon.

The seven of them were around a few minutes away from the restaurant when Jungkook’s eyes gotten wide from looking at the puddles of water on the roads.

“Not right now, already, baby?” Dada said quietly, taking his hand and holding it. “We don’t need you getting dirty right before we eat, yeah?” Jungkook smiled at him and Dada smiled back at him before releasing Jungkook’s hands in hopes of Jungkook obeying right now.

Jungkook was fine until they came across a big puddle and he couldn’t stop himself. He jumped in the puddle and giggled as water went everywhere, travelling up the pant legs he was wearing. Dada sighed and shook his head, holding the Little’s hand and gently moved him out of the puddle. They hadn’t moved to catch up with the group, who were a little ahead of them.

Dada stroked the back of his hand and Jungkook walked a little ahead of him to catch up with the group when a firm hand landed twice soundly on his bottom. Jungkook turned around sharply and rubbed at his butt with a hand, glaring slightly at his Dada who just shook his head.

“I said not right now, didn’t I? Now you’re dirty and we didn’t want that.” Dada tsked before grabbing the Little’s hand again and bringing him in to kiss his cheek. “It’s alright though. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

Jungkook nodded and walked close to Dada as they moved closer and closer to the restaurant. When they entered, the five members from Seventeen were already sitting down and motioned for the seven of them to join them.

They eventually got settled down and Jungkook was sitting next to Vernon, a male who was only slightly younger than him by a few months. He nodded politely to him and Vernon did the same back to him.

Although he may be friends with quite a few of the Seventeen members, Vernon and him had never talked. So it was kind of awkward but not for long because when Jungkook brought out of his phone and his background was Pororo, Vernon gasped quietly.

“You like it too?” Jungkook nodded brightly at the younger male.

They quickly got into a discussion of their favorite characters and the story line and soon the topic changed into their favorite colors and their top ten favorites shows, their favorite things to wear to be comfy, and more. Both of them didn’t realize that they both were cooing and fawning over stuff Jungkook would when he was Little, unaware of the eyes that were watching them with fascination. They brought up coloring pages on his phone and giggled as the filled in the drawings with the weirdest colors the possibly could.

When their food came, they sadly sat down Jungkook’s phone and ate at their food, talking in between mouthfuls and laughing at the tiny jokes that they made.  An hour or so later, all twelve of them left the restaurant. They walked slowly together, just enjoying hanging out, even if it was 11:30 at night. Jungkook and Vernon walked in front of the others, chatting quietly and swinging their entwined hands back and forth.

Eyes pierced their back as they walked but both of them barely pay attention, just focused on each other and the comfortable feeling they felt.

Jungkook and Vernon started making plans together and gasped in excitement of it possibly happening but before their hopes got high, they both turned around and asked their hyungs if they could.

“Daddy!” Vernon and Jungkook called out at the same, only to two different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has depression, although it’s not as bad as it was when he first entered Bangtan. The attacks of his depressed moods got less and less and he didn’t feel like such a burden as much but there were still times when it hit him hard and fast. Like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okai, I didn't know what to write so I went with something that happened to me on Monday. This is basically what I felt this Monday but I just incorporated it so it fit with Jungkook and the story line, okay?

The two men looked at each other before one of them replied.

“Yeah, doll?” Seungcheol said, a nervous look in his eye as he took in the other boys.

“Can Kookie and I hang out together sometime? It’d be fun, please!!!” Vernon begged, the stars entering his eyes. Jungkook watched as the men from the other band practically melted at the other Little, giggling at the site.

“If Jungkook and his hyungs don’t mind, then yeah, it’s okay.” Seungcheol let a small smile out before he turned to the other boys and practically pleaded with them, unaware that Jungkook was also a little.

Daddy smiled before he turned to Jungkook. “How does that sound, baby?”

Jungkook watched the men from Seventeen watch with great interest as Jungkook replied.

“It’d be a ton of fun, Daddy!” Jungkook replied with a small grin, clinging tightly to his Daddy’s arm.

There was silence in between the groups of men for a moment.

“He’s a Little as well?” Seungcheol asked quietly.

Daddy nodded before stroking Jungkook’s hair. “I’m assuming Vernon is as well?”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol said, watching the other Little with fond eyes as said person was messing around in puddles on the sidewalk.

The men smiled at each other before promising to contact one another to have a playdate before heading their separate ways to their dorms.

* * *

 

A boring, rainy Sunday.

Not Jungkook’s favorite day.

He has spent the last two hours, sitting on the couch watching random shows as he waits for his hyungs to wake up when a bad urge hits him. Not like, teasing his hyungs urge, but more like, he needs to run until he can’t breathe urge.

Barely even thinking about his actions, he grabs his phone and earbuds, slips on his shows, and is out the door within seconds. He runs down the stairs, forgoing the elevator and sprints as fast as he can. He exits the dorm building, bursts out onto the busy streets of Seoul and is gone like a bullet away from the dorm.

Within minutes, he’s in the middle of the busy section of Seoul and his heart is pumping crazily in his chest.

Jungkook has depression, although it’s not as bad as it was when he first entered Bangtan. The attacks of his depressed moods got less and less and he didn’t feel like such a burden as much but there were still times when it hit him hard and fast. Like today.

His head was spinning and his heart didn’t feel like his own. His mouth was dry, not just from running but from the panic that was building inside of him. Tears stung his eyes as he took in the busy sights of Seoul.

Choking on his own breath, he kept running. He ran past the entertainment centers, the stores, the buses, the fans, the many nameless people who he passed. He just wanted to run and forget.

After a good hour of almost continuous running, he started to slow down as he walked into a neighborhood. Tears were streaming down his face, his breath was staggering, and he couldn’t breathe properly.

He didn’t know where he was and it was freaking him out. He had no clue where he was and remembering that he brought his phone, he brought it out, only to be disappointed by the battery showing up empty. The phone wouldn’t turn on.

Cursing under his breath, he turned around to go and walk back to Seoul, take his time walking, when he spotted a payphone across the road. Thanking the Gods above, he ran to the payphone and pulled the right coin the call someone and entered in Yoongi’s phone number and begged him to be awake and to answer the phone.

“Hello?” Yoongi answered, worry in his voice.

“Hyung?” Jungkook said quietly.

“Jeon Jungkook, where the hell are you!” Yoongi raised his voice.

“I don’t know.” He said rather softly.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I was running because I felt my bad urge hit me and I may have run too far and now I don’t know where I am and my phone’s dead that’s why I couldn’t call you guys back and I’m sorry but I’m freaking out right now so can someone please come and get me?” Jungkook rushed out in one long sentence, tears coming to his eyes again.

“Aish, alright, listen to me. Calm down, firstly. Panicking will not help in this situation. Next, describe your surroundings to me. Seokjin and I will be heading on our way soon.”

“Um.” Jungkook took in his surroundings quickly. “I’m near the LG store in Seocho-gu. I’m not exactly sure how I ended up here.” He said as he trailed his words off.

“That’s nearly an hour away Jungkook! How did you end up there?”

“I ran. I didn’t look where I was going either.”

“We’ll be there soon enough, just stay where you are, alright?” Jungkook hummed and got off the phone with his hyung before he sat down on the ground besides the payphone.

Time passed by slowly as Jungkook just sat and stared at the sky. It was basically silent with a few cars passing by him every now and then.

Before long, the hour was up and a car slowly pulled up to idle beside of him.

“Ya, Jungkook, get in the car.” Yoongi said lazily, laying back in the passenger seat. Jungkook moved as fast as he could and got himself in the car really fast, buckling up like no other.

“You okay, Jungkook?” Seokjin asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

“I just wanna go home.” Jungkook mumbled as he turned his head to face the outside world, barely paying any attention to his hyungs.

An hour passed in silence, no words coming from Jungkook. As soon as they pulled up to the dorm, Jungkook strolled leisurely to the elevator and rode it up to the dorm, slumping over a little as exhaustion hit him.

Entering the dorm was like entering in the field of a firing squad. Questions came left and right but Jungkook just didn’t have the energy to talk so he went to his room and laid face down on his bed, suffocated with the feelings inside of him.

He didn’t even realize he was holding back sobs before a hand stroked through his hair and softly rubbed his back. Choking on the sob in his throat, he coughed before he tried to calm himself.

Then another person joined in on the affection and Jungkook just couldn’t hold himself together anymore. He started bawling super hard into his arms, his body was shaking badly. A lot of sympathetic murmuring met his ears and a lot of cooing happened. He was lifted upwards and sat back so his back was to someone’s chest. A hand started to rub his tears off of his face softly, and kisses were laid gently against his cheeks.

Jungkook didn’t even know why he was crying, he just felt horrible. So he sat there in sadness, letting it stream out of him as he hyungs desperately tried to calm him down.

After a while, who knows how long, Jungkook finally was able to breath properly and his vision cleared. He saw Jimin and Taehyung in front of him, Namjoon and Seokjin was off to the side, watching him with very concerned glances, Hoseok was sitting beside of Jungkook so that meant he was being hugged by Yoongi.

When he lifted his gaze and made eye contact with Jimin, who smiled at him sadly, Jungkook averted his glance somewhere else.

“Aish.” Taehyung said, reaching forward to wipe a stray tear away. “Feeling any better?”

Jungkook paused and searched for what he was feeling in him. As he got to his chest and it felt like he was about to explode, he shook his head and grabbed his chest while his lip wobbled again, threatened to cry.

“Okay, okay, it’s alright.” Taehyung said, rushing to soothe the maknae. “We all get these days when everything gets too much, yeah?”

Jungkook’s face scrunched up again and his eyes watered with fresh tears with stung his already sore eyes. His nose was dripping with snot and Hoseok reached over and wiped his nose for him with a soft tissue.

The man who was holding him begin to hum softly, trying to calm to distraught maknae.

Jungkook hiccupped and looked at Jimin once again who ran his hands through the maknae’s hair.

“What’s wrong Jungkookie?” He asked softly.

Jungkook shook his head. “I-I do-do-don’t k-k-k-kno-know.” He hiccupped once again. “Ev-ev-every-everything jus-just hurts r-r-ri-right no-now.”

Jimin nodded and continued to run his hands through his hair.

“You want something to drink or eat?” Seokjin asked softly, patting Jungkook’s back softly as he came over.

Jungkook shook his head. If he ate something right now, he’d end up throwing up with no doubt about it.

“A warm bath?” Namjoon suggested and while Jungkook really doesn’t want to move, he knows he should try to do something to calm himself.

“Shower, warm, please.” Jungkook let these words flow out between deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Namjoon nodded and went to the bathroom as Hoseok and Taehyung went about trying to find him something to wear.

“Get him my black sweatshirt, please.” Yoongi said, as if having a feeling Jungkook wanted something that smelled like his hyungs.

After the water was running and clothes were sat in there for him, the hyungs gave him a few sad smiles before they left him to wash himself, leaving the door cracked.

Jungkook slowly got undressed and entered the shower, letting the warm water hit him and run over his distraught and aching body.

For a few seconds he was okay. He felt a little better. But everything rushed in harder and he crumbled, holding against the wall for support and let the sobs just flow out of him.

These weren’t tiny sobs either, they were full blown sobs that wrecked his entire body. He had only been in the shower by himself for a few minutes before someone stood behind him and embraced him. If anything, this just made him cry even harder.

“I-I don’t know why I-I’m upset!” Jungkook cried out, laying his head against the tile of the shower.

Yoongi shushed him and held him tighter. He let Jungkook cry a little more before he turned the younger to face him and tilted his head back. Calming the maknae down a little, he went about washing and conditioning his hair, scrubbing through his hair with gentle fingers, stroking his scalp.

Jungkook breathed in and out heavily, wiping a few stray tears away from his eyes as Yoongi finished washing him with gentle fingers, ashamed that he was so messed up right now that he couldn’t even wash himself.

He was gently pulled out of the shower and sat on the toilet seat, when Yoongi brought out a big fluffy towel and started to softly dry Jungkook’s hair, deciding to let it be fluffy. Jungkook hiccupped once more and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist and dug his face into his stomach. Yoongi ran a hand through Jungkook’s hair before he asked him to raise his arms. A sweatshirt was pulled onto him, smelling of Yoongi, then he pulled on his own underwear and a pair of big sweatpants were put on him, probably Taehyung’s.

Yoongi stood him up and brought him into an embrace. Jungkook curled his fingers into Yoongi’s waist and tightened his grip, not wanting to let go.

“You want to lay down?”

Jungkook nodded and was lead out of the bathroom to lay on Yoongi’s bed with him. Yoongi laid down first and then tugged Jungkook down so he was resting on Yoongi’s side with his head in Yoongi’s neck.

A hand rubbed up and down his back.

“You wanna tell me what’s up?”

Jungkook stuttered for a moment before he tightened his grip around the older again.

“You know how I just graduated from high school?”

“Mhmm.” Yoongi hummed.

“It cost a lot to go to university. Like, a lot. I don’t want to burden the company because I don’t want them to help pay for my education, I don’t want to burden my parents with having to help with my education, the money I have, I always give a lot of it to my parents and my sibling. So I’m applying to scholarships and I was about to finish filling one out when it just suddenly struck me that I’m actually an adult and it freaked me out big time and now I’ve just been feeling like complete shit since then.”

There was silence as Yoongi took in everything he said, a hand still rubbing his back softly.

“You know you’ll always be my baby, yeah? Even if you’re doing adult things and you’re being a big boy. You don’t have to worry about money or university for that matter, you know we’re your family, we wouldn’t care to help pay for university. You’re also not a burden, okay, baby? Please don’t think you are. We all care for you so much, like, my heart could burst with how much I care and love you.” Yoongi said, pressing a hand softly to the back of Jungkook’s head and laying a kiss on the crown of his head.

Jungkook shook with emotion before he hugged his hyung tightly.

“I love you hyung.”

“I love you more Jungkookie.”

* * *

 

When Jungkook awoke, he felt slightly icky and gross. Letting out a quiet groan, he lifted himself off of the body beneath of him and stretched. He wiped his mouth before looking down at his Daddy. He grinned.

Since he was now in Little space, Jungkook felt a lot better about the issue. He didn’t feel as stressed or as worried about it, his anxiety was gone for the most part but it was still there. Being Little didn’t fix the issue but it made him feel a little better about himself.

He leaned down and pressed a soft, barely there, kiss to his Daddy’s cheek before he got up and went in search of the other members to thank them as well. He entered into the living room, padding the floor with his feet softly and came upon Seokie and TaeTae, where he kissed Seokie’s cheek and hugged TaeTae tightly.

Both looked shocked to see Little Jungkook but accepted it. “What’s this for, sweetheart?”

“Just a little thank you!” Jungkook said cutely before he walked away to find Joonie and JinJin, who were in the kitchen making something to eat. He hugged JinJin and kissed his cheek before he tackled Joonie in a big hug.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Joonie laughed as he hugged the Little back. Jungkook smiled and kissed Joonie’s cheek before he got up and stole one of JinJin’s sandwiches.

“You little monster!” JinJin teased as Jungkook ran out of the kitchen and ran face first into Dada.

“Dada!” Jungkook screamed and tackled him to the ground. Dada laughed and hugged him but before that Jungkook shoved half of the sandwich in his mouth so he couldn’t say anything to Dada. He chewed the food quickly before he exclaimed, “I love you!”.

He then laid a big wet kiss against Dada’s cheek and then got off the man to return to his Daddy. He jumped on the bed and laid back in the man’s embrace where he quickly welcomed back.

“Where’d you go?” Daddy asked with his husky voice.

“I went to thank all my hyungs.” Jungkook said in his high voice.

“Yeah? What for, sweetheart?”

“For being amazing and being with me.”

“You’re too sweet.”  Daddy said as he tugged the Little back down.

“Sweet enough to eat?”

“Sweet enough to _devour_!” Daddy said playfully before good-humoredly biting at Jungkook’s cheeks and neck. Jungkook began giggling and tried to push his Daddy away but the man was having none of it, and leaned in even closer and began to lay kisses all over the Little’s face.

“Stahpppp!” Jungkook laughed as kisses were used like a weapon.

“Never!” Daddy growled playfully before he wrapped his arms around the Little and began to tickle him in earnest.

Jungkook screamed in happiness and tried to get away from the dangerous hands but they managed to stay on him no matter what he did to try to get away from them.

“Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!” Jungkook gasped for air as Daddy finally stopped and just embraced him tightly.

“I love you so much, baby boy.”

“I love you more.” Jungkook puffed out his cheeks and blew air out at his Daddy whose face froze and then melted.

“That was so cute. Stop.”

Jungkook hid his face in his Daddy’s chest before the man could make him blush more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. 1, 2, 3, Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m of age, I’m allowed to dr-drink and have fun! If you don’t like it, boo-hoo, cry me a river. I’m of age! Aish, I got to go.” Jungkook doesn’t know where his confidence came from but it quickly threw the words from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THERES GONNA BE TWO PARTS TO THIS  
> TOO LONG TO FIT INTO ONE CHAPTER  
> AHHHHH  
> HIGHLIGHT NONSEXUAL PLEASE BECAUSE ITS N O N S E X U A L  
> though i never said anything about drunk make out sessions  
> dedicated to: EJRich265

Jungkook’s eyes fluttered shut as he laid on his back in the dance practice room, breathing in heavily as he let the heavy beat float around him. There was only one light on in the room, making a weird cast off shadow appear in the room. Jungkook paid no attention to anything though, instead opting to keep his eyes shut as he took steady breaths in and out.

He had these emotions building inside of his chest, threatening to escape through the confinements that was himself but he had to choke them down. Although everything had been going great within the dorm and the members, Jungkook continuously felt like a burden and an annoyance to his hyungs.

He had been Little loads of times but for small amounts of time. In those times of being Little, he had always felt this _weight_ in his chest that kept on coming back to attack him while alone. So he had pushed this weight away from him thoughts and his mind for a while and while doing so, he has blocked himself from being Little. In doing this, he has been building up his stress for a long time. So much so that he has taken to being awake at the early hours in the morning just to try and dance some of the stress away.

Which didn’t work.

He still did it every morning though, in hopes that it would suddenly work.

Sighing, Jungkook got up and stretched before he grabbed his phone and jacket. He turned off the light and walked out the room and back out onto the streets of Seoul. Breathing heavily, Jungkook brought out his phone and powered it on only to look at the background which was of the group right after they got done performing their second day at Gymnastics Stadium, one of his most cherished memories.

Smiling gently, he pushed his phone back into his pockets and continued back to dorms, only to stop at a restaurant and eat, sadly, by himself. Though, he didn’t have to pay 909,189 won (804 dollars) for a meal again, only 33,925 won (30 dollars) this time.

It was around five in the morning when Jungkook finally made his way back into the dorm. He was kicking off his shoes when Seokjin peeked his head around the corner.

“Jungkook?” He said groggily. “You’re already up?”

Jungkook scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say.

_No, I’ve been up all night, letting my stress get to me._

“Yeah, thought I’d get an early start today.”

Seokjin smiled and reached up to ruffle Jungkook’s hair. “Aish, you’re growing up so quick.” Seokjin fake sniffled.

Jungkook groaned before ducking under Seokjin’s arm. “Don’t get sappy on me, old man.”

Seokjin made an offended noise. “Old man? Old man? I am a handsome specimen, how dare you Jeon Jungkook?” He reached out and tried to grab the maknae around the waist but Jungkook raced out of his reach.

“Get back here!” Seokjin laughed as he chased the younger around the living room.

Jungkook had just been tackled by the older when someone cleared their throat. Both of them looked up only to be greeted by Yoongi and Hoseok, both looking sleepy as hell but with grumpy expressions on their faces.

“Why are you killing Jungkook, Jin?” Hoseok muttered as he walked over and fell face first on the couch.

“He called me an old man.” Jin said, glaring at the youngest.

“You couldn’t wait until later to kill him.” Hoseok groaned into the couch. “It’s five in the morning, I wanted to sleep.”

The pair continued to bicker while Yoongi just rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, only to come out with a cup of coffee. He waved to Jungkook before he strolled back to his room, leaving the other two to fight and Jungkook to be helpless underneath of Jin.

 _Aish._ Jungkook thought, bracing his forehead on the floor. _I’m going to be here for a little while._

* * *

Breathing in fresh air was always good for Jungkook but sometimes, he just wanted to go out and have a drink. So he made plans earlier that week to go out and just hang out with some friends.

And today was finally the day and he was going out to enjoy himself. None of his hyungs knew though, because they were still against him drinking with them. But he was of age, he should be allowed to drink.

Seungcheol, Jackson, and Baekhyun all accepted his offer to go out and get drinks which he was really grateful for. He really didn’t want to get drunk all by himself. That would have been a lonely time for him and he probably wouldn’t have gone out.

Luckily, it was a day where all the hyungs were busy with practice, whether it be dance or vocal, or they were recording for the album so Jungkook was left alone at the dorm. He didn’t have to sneak and get ready.

He grinned as he stretched, popping his back before he got up and went to his closet. He pulled out ripped skinny jeans, a loose black tee shirt that was big on his shoulders, and a beanie. After slipping on the items and a few accessories, he grabbed his phone and his white bomber jacket before he walked out of the dorm. He made sure to leave a note for his hyungs before he left though.

_Going out with friends for a while, don’t wait up! – Jungkook_

Luckily, Jungkook wasn’t made to stand out in the cold for a while. Almost three minutes after he walked outside, a car was pulling up beside of him. The window of the passenger door rolled down and Baekhyun grinned at him.

“What are you waiting for, get in!” Baekhyun said, gesturing for him to get into the car. Jungkook grinned back at him and got in the back where Jackson was playing on his phone.

Jackson looked up at him and gestured to the furthest back seats.

“Jaebum and Jinyoung came along. Not a problem, right?” He asked, unsureness in his voice.

“Not at all, hyung. Hi, Jaebum-ssi, Jinyoung-ssi.” Jungkook bowed as much as he could at the others in back and they clicked their tongues at him.

“Call us hyung, Jungkook. We know each other enough, considering your Yugyeom’s best friend.” Jaebum said, reaching forward and tousling Jungkook’s hair.

“Aish, alright hyung!” Jungkook laughed before he buckled his seat belt and got settled in. Seungcheol turned his head and gave Jungkook a bright smile and Jungkook grinned back at him. They eventually got going on the way to the nightclub and while they were on the way there, Jungkook powered on his phone and went to his messages on KakaoTalk to see that Yoongi and Taehyung had both messaged him multiple times over past few hours.

_ >lazy ass _

**_\- what are you doing right now kook?_ **

**_\- jungkook?_ **

**_\- are you ignoring me?_ **

**_\- kookie?_ **

_ >vhyung _

**_\- kookie?_ **

**_\- r u ignoring Yoongi-hyung?_ **

**_\- r u ignoring me?_ **

**_\- u lil shit open your kkt_ **

**_\- imma destroy your iron man plushies_ **

_ >kookie _

**_\- hyungs_ **

**_\- i didn’t mean to ignore you_ **

**_\- got distracted_ **

**_\- im out with friends rn_ **

**_\- also tae, you touch my stuff_ **

**_\- imma kill you_ **

_ >hobihobi _

**_\- oh feisty_ **

**_\- kitty has claws_ **

Jungkook rolled his eyes but still had a smile on his face as he powered off his phone. Just as he did so, they had pulled up at the club. It wasn’t Jungkook’s first time at a club but it was his first time without his hyungs, so it was a little weird.

Stepping out of the vehicle, he straightened his jacket up before he walked to stand beside of Seungcheol.

“Ready to have fun, ya, maknae?” Seungcheol said, wrapping an arm around the youngers shoulders.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Once they got into the club and past the bouncer, they immediately went for a table while Jackson went and order 12 shots of straight vodka and six sodas to go along with it. He came back to the table cheering, and pulled Jaebum in for a hug, which the older man just went along with, slightly rolling his eyes fondly.

The drinks were delivered shortly after and each of them took one straight shot of vodka, which burned the hell out of Jungkook’s throat, and while some of them were smart and mixed their shot with their soda, Jungkook and Seungcheol just straight downed the other shot a few minutes later.

Once the alcohol started to flow within his body and he loosened up, he allowed Jackson and Baekhyun to pull him out onto the dance floor just as Fantastic Baby by Big Bang came on. He hollered along with Baekhyun and started dancing super extra to the song. Jungkook was laughing super hard by the song ended, feeling super free and happy.

Jungkook exited the floor with Jackson clinging to him like a puppy as he made his way to the bar. He ordered three shots of cinnamon vodka and brought them back to the table, where he slid one to Seungcheol, who was just sitting and watching Jungkook with hooded eyes, and slid one to Jinyoung, who was talking animatedly to Jaebum, who was watching Jackson. Jungkook gestured to the drink but Jaebum shook his head.

“One of us has to relatively sober to drive back. I’ll be that person. Thanks though.”

Jungkook just shrugged his shoulders and drowned the shot himself, gagging at the burning sensation in his throat.

Within the next three hours, he had taken more shots than he had ever before, which was mainly because the hyungs would never let him get piss poor drunk and he was really feeling it now.

His own song, House of Cards, came on and someone grabbed his hips and started dancing with him. Jungkook laughed and reached his hands backwards and wrapped them around the others neck, pulling them in closer so he could entwine his fingers in their hair. Halfway through the song, the random person disappeared and Jungkook was to say the least, confused.

Shrugging, he made his way back to the table just as his phone was ringing. He squinted at the words on the caller ID and made out the word Yoongi and smiled. He gestured to people at the table that he was going to take the call and stepped into the bathroom before he answered it.

“Hullo.” Jungkook said dismissively.

“Hi Jungkook, we were just calling to check up on you.” Yoongi said and it was clear he was on speaker phone, seeing as everything could be heard.

“You said you were out with friends, yeah? Who exactly?” Taehyung’s voice came over the line.

“Jackson, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Baek-Baekhyun, and Seungcheollie.” He said, only stuttering on one word, but he hiccupped at the end and then started laughing at himself.

“You okay Jungkook?” Namjoon’s voice came over the phone.

“Peachy!” He said, continuously laughing now. He let out a breath of air and grinned to himself.

“Huh. I need another shot.” Jungkook said, staring at himself seriously in the mirror.

“Shot? Are you getting drunk right now, Jeon Jungkook?” Jimin’s ‘daddy’ voice came on over the line.

“Nooooo!” Jungkook giggled at the end of the sentence, moussing up his hair once again just as someone knocked on the bathroom and called out to him.

“Jungkook, we got another round of shots, better hurry or Jackson’s going to take them instead.” Baekhyun shouted to him and Jungkook internally winced.

“Really, sounds like taking shots is getting drunk.” Yoongi said with a stern voice. Jungkook mocked him, what he thought was under his breath but was really out loud. The line was silent and Jungkook took it as his turn to say something.

“I’m of age, I’m allowed to dr-drink and have fun! If you don’t like it, boo-hoo, cry me a river. I’m of age! Aish, I got to go.” Jungkook doesn’t know where his confidence came from but it quickly threw the words from his mouth.

“Don’t you dare hang up on us Jungkook!” Hoseok’s voice came over the line just as Jungkook hung up on them.

Jungkook swayed dangerously before he exited the bathroom. He barely made it back to table where he took one final shot and then sat down heavily and closed his eyes. His head was pounding with the beat of the bass and the alcohol swimming in his blood. He barely even registered he was moving until he exited the club with Seungcheol on his left and Jaebum on his right, who were making sure he stayed up right. They got in the car with Jaebum driving this time and Jungkook started to lose track of time. One minute they were travelling down a road and the next he was being walked up some stairs.

He groaned and leaned his head on the shoulder of the person who was carrying him. They laughed at him and cooed at his affection self. He was laid on a bed and someone laid beside him. His head had finally started to clear up when he realized that Seungcheol was lying beside him.

Jungkook has no clue where the thought or action came from but suddenly, he was straddling Seungcheol and looking down at him. Seungcheol looked up at him with hooded eyes and his mouth was open a little bit. They made eye contact and Jungkook isn’t sure who moved first, him or Seungcheol, but their lips connected and it made his nerves become alive.

They moved their lips messily together, not even caring about how good it was, and then Jungkook proceeded to pass out on top of the man.

* * *

 

Waking up was not a fun experience for Jungkook, seeing as his head was busting, he was overly warm, and the light was shining in his poor eyes. He groaned big time, trying to curl away from the warmth when he was tugged back into an embrace. His eyes opened wide and he looked behind him, only to see Seungcheol and then he looked down and let out a breath of relief to know that his clothes were still on. He wiggled out of the embrace and smacked his lips together, wiping the drool off of his chin. He tripped over the clothes and shoes on the floor and sat down beside the door, using Seungcheol’s charger to charge his phone.

He powered it on, only to see he had over 50 text messages on KKT, 10 voicemails, and 42 missed calls.

 _Shit._ Jungkook thought as he swallowed harshly. _I’m in big trouble._

He got onto KKT and scrolled through the messages.

> _lazy ass_

**_\- I can’t believe you just hung up on us._ **

**_\- what is running through your mind, huh?_ **

**_\- Are you just being rebellious or something?_ **

**_\- you’re in so much trouble_ **

_ >vhyung _

**_\- oi lil bit_ **

**_\- your ass is gonna be lit_ **

**_\- if the way Yoongi-hyung is acting is something, as well as jimin-hyung I’ve never seen him this fired up before._ **

**_\- I’d answer if I was you._ **

_ >joon monster _

**_\- im usually the one to encourage mischevious behavior_ **

**_\- but this is too much jungkook_ **

**_\- you know we don’t like you drinking without one of us around_ **

_ >handsome jinnie _

**_\- wow_ **

**_\- you are a little brat_ **

**_\- wow_ **

**_\- I have no words for you_ **

_ >hobihobi _

**_\- im not even going to start with you_ **

**_\- im so disappointed in you_ **

_ >jiminie _

**_\- I can’t believe your nerve_ **

**_\- to hang up on us, your hyungs, when we just care about you_ **

**_\- you really want to be like that_ **

**_\- come to my room first when you get home_ **

**_\- we’re going to talk for a bit_ **

Jungkook swallowed and blinked back the hot tears that welled in his eyes. He sat there for a bit, frozen, until Seungcheol woke up and looked at him.

“Need a ride home?” He asked with a husky voice. Jungkook nodded and yawned, standing up and stretching. He grabbed his phone and waited for Seungcheol to come out. While he waited, he made the man a cup of coffee, in hopes of waking him up.

He handed it to him whenever he exited the room and Seungcheol gave him a grateful smile before he took a long drink of the hot beverage.

They made their way out to the car and buckled themselves in before they started on the way back to the BTS dorm.

“They going to rip you a new one?” Seungcheol asked around one of his last mouthfuls of coffee. Jungkook nodded and hummed.

“Man that sucks. I’m glad I’m not that maknae of my team. I’d probably get my ass beaten.” Seungcheol said, staring out the windshield to watch the road. Jungkook froze and looked at the man.

“I mean, you’re a Little right? You’re probably going to get spanked, just saying. But you did this yourself, ya know. Either that or a shit ton of privileges taken away.” Seungcheol reached over and ruffled Jungkook’s hair and aggravating his headache more. Jungkook blushed and stared at the man.

“Sorry, Jungkookie, you’re cute but you’re not cute enough to wiggle out of punishment and you know it, squirt.” They pulled up in front of the BTS dorm and Jungkook swallowed harshly looking at it.

“Good luck.” Seungcheol said. Jungkook had barely turned his cheek but a pair of lips landed on them softly. When he turned fully, he looked at the man but he was determinedly staring out the window with pink starting to dusk his cheeks.

Determined not to embarrass the man, Jungkook got out of the car and waved back to him.

Seungcheol waved back before he pulled away from the road.

Sighing, Jungkook turned back to the dorm and started to walk as slow as possible as if he could avoid his punishment.

He let out a loud sigh before he raised a hand and knocked on the door.

 _Time to face the music, Jungkook_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> help me, how should he be punished pls, i can't think rn  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Speaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you’re an adult.” Yoongi started, looking at the rest of the members while Jimin exited his room to sit with everyone else.
> 
> “But what you did was still stupid as can be.”
> 
> Jungkook nodded. “I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS BUT PLEASE, I JUST NEED SCENARIOS.  
> The chapters will be  
> Chpt. 12 - Jin/Namjoon with Jungkook  
> Chpt. 13 - Hoseok/Taehyung with Jungkook  
> Chpt. 14 - Yoongi/Jimin with Jungkook  
> Chpt. 15 - Reserved for Request from Jikookieee  
> Chpt 16. - Special Jikook Chapter requested from SO MANY WONDERFUL PEOPLE   
> also KEEP IN MIND that these are with LITTLE Jungkook. That's what I need scenarios for.

Waiting a few seconds, Jungkook’s breath was caught in his throat until the door opened and Yoongi’s black hair came into focus. They just stared at each other for a moment before Yoongi pulled him inside, closed the door, then grabbed him in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” He hears Yoongi whisper in his ear before the older pulls back and smacks him across the back of his head.

Jungkook winced and rubbed his head.

“You’re an idiot.” Yoongi said fondly before he hugged Jungkook again.

“C’mon. Jimin wants to talk to you one on one.” Yoongi said, wrapping a hand around the nape of Jungkook’s neck and pulling him towards Jimin’s room.

“Don’t be afraid to speak your mind, okay? Don’t let him walk all over you. You’re an adult, you know? I kind of understand that you just wanted to breath.” Yoongi whispered, smiling at the younger before pushing him into the room.

The room was dark, only a little light was shining in the room from the window and the older was sat on his bed, just sitting there. It was kind of eerie, the way he was so motionless. Jungkook barely breathed as he sat down on the bed across from his hyung.

“Have fun?” Jimin said mockingly.

Jungkook said nothing, waiting for his hyung to let it all out.

“Do you understand just how worried all of us were last night? You hung up on us, you didn’t text back, you didn’t call back, you didn’t let you know you were okay. What if something would have happened to you and we would have had no clue? What you did was stupid and reckless and it’s honestly one of the dumbest things you’ve ever done. Do you really think that that was responsible? What are you trying to prove?” Jimin ranted, letting the words fly out of his mouth, not fully comprehending that he had insulted Jungkook more than a few times.

Jungkook let Jimin breath in and out but spoke before he could start up again.

“Jimin-hyung, I respect what you’re saying. I do. But you have to realize that I’m an adult. I’m not a Little all the time nor am I something to be protected all the time. I am legal, I am allowed to go out and have some fun. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t my smartest decision in my life but do I regret it? No. I had fun. I’m not trying to prove anything other than the fact that I am an adult, I am capable of going out by myself, and that I sometimes just want to destress a little besides reverting to a different state of mind. So what if I’m stupid or reckless, it’s not that big of a deal.

“Sometimes, hyung, I want to be an adult without having to think that the only thing for me to fall back on is the Little side of me. Am I not allowed to simply turn my phone off and just enjoy the moment. Sometimes hyung, you just gotta let things flow. I don’t want to hear your excuses of ‘what if something happened to you’ because you guys go out all the time and don’t inform me, I worry all the time yet I never complain. You don’t understand because I’m standing here on this side of the fence and you’re over there and you refuse to see my side of what I’m saying. Stand in my shoes for a moment, hyung, just imagine being confined in this tiny box with no exit. It’s suffocating!” Jungkook ranted, letting his frustrations for the past week just flow out and spill into the air.

Jimin didn’t say anything but just stare at him, his eyes widened by the volume of Jungkook’s words.

“You can be offended by my words. We all have different opinions on things. But I just want you to know that I don’t regret what happened last night, that I will go out and have fun with friends whether you like it or not, and that I am an adult in society’s eyes. I also understand that, yeah, I’m probably going to get punished as well because I was stupid and I was reckless, but I had fun and I will accept my punishment for whatever it is.” Jungkook finished, letting his words just float off into the air.

Jimin just stared at Jungkook, taking in the whole sincerity of his words.

“Is that all you wanted, hyung?” Jungkook politely asked as he stood up. The man nodded so Jungkook left the room calmly as he could, shutting the door with little to no sound before he walked to living room, where his other five hyungs were situated at.

He sat down on the floor in front of his hyungs and waited for one of them to speak.

“I know you’re an adult.” Yoongi started, looking at the rest of the members while Jimin exited his room to sit with everyone else.

“But what you did was still stupid as can be.”

Jungkook nodded. “I agree.”

The room went silent on that.

“You’re not going to try kicking and screaming and telling us that you’re an adult and that you should do what you want to?” Seokjin asked, a curious tone in his voice.

“Yup. No point in fighting the punishment.”

“Do you know why you’re going to be punished?” Namjoon asked, a little confused this was going on since Jungkook has never accepted a punishment so willingly before.

“For being drunk without hyungs, for hanging up and being rude to hyungs, for not coming home, for disobeying hyungs. Is there anything I missed?”

“No, you got it all.” Hoseok said, shocked that this was going over so well.

Jungkook stretched. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Taehyung hadn’t said anything yet, just stared at Jungkook with this look in his eyes like he was searching for something.

“He’s tired.” Taehyung said, randomly stopping the conversation.

“What exactly do you mean Tae?” Hoseok asked, looking at the man with confusion.

“Tired as in, his mental state is all over the place. He’s accepting the punishment because he’s too tired to fight right now.”

“Well, we can help him settle his mental state after his punishment, alright, Tae?” Seokjin said, smiling as he ruffled the man’s hair fondly.

“Alright, so, we decided earlier when you were gone that you’re getting 5 smacks from each member, a total of 30 then you’re standing in the corner for thirty minutes. Also, whenever you do go into Little head space, no coloring or TV for a week. While you are Big, no phone for a week. Okay?” Yoongi said, patting the top of Jungkook’s head. He nodded slightly and got up from the floor.

“I got dibs.” Taehyung said, chuckling like it was something funny. Jungkook rolled his eyes as he smiled lightly, going over to his hyung.

“Alright, just stand there and turn slightly to the side. Okay, you ready?” Taehyung asked, one of his hands holding Jungkook’s left wrist in his grip while the other hand was resting on Jungkook’s thigh.

“Mhmm.” Jungkook hummed, bracing himself. A few seconds passed and nothing came to smack him so he slightly relaxed his guard. Right after that two smacks landed on the right side of his ass, not even trying to be light. It stung a lot, to say the least.

Jungkook hissed but Taehyung didn’t let up, instead alternating to the left side with two just as hard smacks and then landed his hardest one in the middle. Jungkook was given a playful kiss on the cheek before he was pushed to Seokjin, who just pulled him over his lap and gave him five whooping smacks hard without hesitation.

Jungkook gritted his teeth together as he was pulled up and hugged gently then steered to Namjoon, who was giving him a look of sympathy. He turned the younger to the side and went a bit gentler than the others, pitying him a little. Namjoon’s smacks weren’t bad at all, although the aggravated the other’s previous smacks more. Namjoon ruffled his hair and motioned him to walk to Hoseok, who he knew wasn’t going to go easy on him.

Jungkook was given a small grin from Hoseok who then pulled him over his lap and brutally gave him his five smacks. Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut, tears welling up in his eyes as the disappointment and shame built up in his chest. He knew he was an adult, he should do what he would like to, but at the same time he hated letting his hyungs down.

Hoseok rubbed his back before pulling him up and pushing him gently towards Yoongi, he smiled at him with his gummy smile. He pulled the younger over his lap as well and tried to be easier on him but kind of failed, seeing as his smacks just irritated his previous ones worse. Yoongi pressed a kiss to the back of his head before pushing him to Jimin who hasn’t even looked at him. Jungkook knew Jimin was pissed, which didn’t help his case.

Jimin just barely turned him to the side before his last few smacks were laid harshly into his ass, stinging badly. Jungkook knew Jimin was smacking him hard, trying to convey what he was feeling and what he felt last night about Jungkook's actions. So Jungkook wasn’t mad. His throat got choked up and the shame he felt in his chest continued to build as he was able to sense his hyungs disappointment.

Jimin brought him in for a huge hug afterwards, telling him quiet praises into his hair, so quiet that only Jungkook could hear what he was saying. A few moments passed with the younger hugging Jimin tightly, wanting to convey that he was sorry for worrying everyone, that he didn’t mean for a fun night to turn out this way, and that he was just plain sorry. He was eventually steered towards the corner of the living room and his nose was stuck in the corner.

The TV was turned on, Jungkook could tell by the noise feeling up the space. He went to lay his head on the wall when Yoongi reminded him that he wasn’t allowed to do that.

He stared blankly at the wall in front of him, the last fifteen minutes playing in his mind of his hyungs disappointment and worry creeping into his heart. It got to him so much that he hadn’t realized that he had been feeling so much that he switched to being Little and that tears were falling from his eyes. He was sniffling quietly, trying to be a big boy for his hyungs, trying not to be a bother.

What seemed like forever but was just a couple of more minutes, his timeout time was over with and someone had come over to get him. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks and he raised a hand to wipe his cheeks but someone beat him to it. He looked over at Seokie-hyung who smiled at him fondly as he smoothed the tears of the Little’s face.

“Poor baby.” He said fondly, staring into the Little’s eyes.

Jungkook sniffed sadly before holding his hyungs hand limply.

“Feeling little, baby?” Jungkook nodded and apologized quietly to Seokie.

“It’s alright, doll, it’s in the past. You’ve served your punishment, mostly, so all is good. You wanna go give everyone a hug before we go get you cleaned up and into some other comfy clothes?” At Seokie’s push, Jungkook walked over and either hugged or kissed everyone on the cheek and apologized quietly, which everyone said the same thing as Seokie. He was then led out of the room with Seokie who told him silly stories the entire way upstairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

 

After putting on comfy pastel clothes with a pacifier in his mouth, Jungkook was led back downstairs to sit on the floor beside his Daddy and Dada who were sitting on the couch. Sadly, the TV was turned off and his coloring books were taken away but at least he still had his stuffed animals. One of which he was hugging right now, which was his giraffe.

He was looking at his hyungs, who were playing a card game that looked interesting. He raised himself on his knees, staring curiously at the cards.

“Jungkook pway?” Jungkook asked TaeTae who smiled at him and shook his head.

“Sorry, gorgeous, but this is only for big boys, okay?”

“Pwease?” He blinked his eyes at TaeTae and saw him about to crack when a hand smacked the back of TaeTae’s head.

“Stop falling for his charms, it’ll get you in trouble one day.” Joonie said, laughing at TaeTae’s offended face.

“Joonie, pweaseeeee~?” He tried begging him but he knew it was a lost cause when Joonie was involved, that man was hard to sway.

“Sorry, bunny, but you can’t.” Jungkook was about to protest when he yanked up off the floor and into someone’s lap. Jungkook yelped a bit as his bottom still stung and glared at the perpetrator. Dada grinned before blowing a raspberry against his cheek, making the Little giggle.

“Hi, baby doll.” Dada said, resting his forehead against the Little’s.

“Hi.” Jungkook whispered, looking into his Dada’s eyes.

Dada cocked his head to the side and a grin came onto his face that confused the Little for a few moments until hands tickled his sides mercilessly.

Jungkook screamed and tried to get away from the awful hands but another set of hands was holding him in place, which meant that his Daddy must be tickling him.

“Stahp it Daddy!” He squealed, trying his hardest to get out of his Dada’s hold but to no avail. Not until his Daddy pulled him out of his Dada’s hold and then sat him in his Lap. His head was pulled down into the space in between his Daddy’s neck and shoulder and then the man started to hum, which he knew was going to cause Jungkook to be sleepy. Jungkook whined as loud as he could, though the sound was muffled through his pacifier and his Daddy’s shoulder but he was just shushed and a hand started rubbing his back soothingly, as well as the humming that staying consistently vibrating in his Daddy’s chest and the sound constant in his ears.

It was a lost cause for Jungkook, because he fell asleep almost minutes later.

* * *

Waking up was a little scary for Jungkook, seeing as he woke up alone in his own bed instead of cuddling someone. Also, it was storming outside and the wind was creating crazy noise that was freaking him out. He whimpered when there was a flash of light from outside the window and then again when rumbling filled the dorm.

He tried to hide under his bed to be a big boy but the noises were too scary and his stuffed animals were doing nothing to protect him right now. Grabbing his blanket and one of his stuffed animal, he exited the room.

He practically ran to the living room, the one room where it was big and spacious, but the rumbling just echoed more so in the room. He cried out at the next batch of lightning and hid underneath of his blanket and hugged his stuffed animal tightly.

“Jungkook?” Something said his name and then something grabbed his shoulder. Jungkook screamed and started to cry, thinking someone or _something_ was after him.

“Oh, baby, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Daddy said, sadness in his eyes as he looked at the crying Little. Jungkook barely took in a breath before he hugged his Daddy tightly.

“Daddy, ma-make it stop-stop!” Jungkook whined, hiding his face in his Daddy’s neck at the next batch of thunder.

“I wish I could, baby boy. I wish I could. You wanna lay with Daddy for a while, maybe try to go back to sleep? I know you’re tired. We can turn on some music to block out the noise and you just keep your pretty little eyes shut, yeah? Does that sound okay, darling?”

Jungkook nodded quickly, wanting anything to escape the storm and its scary noise.

Jungkook was led from the living room and into Daddy’s room, where he waited for his Daddy to lay down before he rested warmly in the bed with him.

“Daddy?” Jungkook asked quietly.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Do you want a piece of candy?”

“Huh?” Daddy looked down at the Little, who was busy pulling something out of the pocket that was stitched into the stuffed animal.

Jungkook made a noise of triumph as he brandished a lollipop out of the pocket and handed him to the elder.

“Thank you, darling. Why is there candy in that pocket of your stuffed animal though?”

“Seokie got it for me.” Jungkook stated, rubbing the standing fur on the animal down.

“It was filled with lots of magical goodies when he gave it to me.”

Smiling, Jungkook sat the stuffed animal at the head of the bed, so he wouldn’t fall while Jungkook went back to bed, but as he was putting it up there, thunder echoed in the room making Jungkook whimper. He was tugged down into his Daddy’s embrace gently and the man started to actually _sing_.

Jungkook was in shock but it was rare for his Daddy to sing to anyone at all. Once the man finished, Jungkook sat up and started to clap excitedly, not even pausing at the next batch of thunder.

“Why don’t you sing more! You sound so good!” Jungkook exclaimed, looking at his Daddy with this look that said that his Daddy held the stars for him.

“You’re just flattering Daddy, sweetheart. Why don’t you come lay back down? We can try to sleep still.” Daddy said, looking at Jungkook with tired eyes. Jungkook silently cried at how adorable his Daddy looked, all tuckered out, and then laid down in the man’s arms and allowed himself to sleep away from the bad storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave your scenario in the comments and I will choose three of them to write for the next three chapters!  
> Ciao!


	12. NamJinKook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After changing the sheets and blankets on his bed, he came back down and saw the sight of Namjoon and Jungkook cuddling on the couch, watching reruns of Spongebob on the television. He sighed happily before he sat beside of the pair and was immediately cuddled by the youngest.
> 
> There was no other place that he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I've posted yet I'm so sorry.

Jungkook held a hand against his mouth, trying to control his breathing and to not laugh as he was trying to hide from his hyungs. He had only run off a minute ago and he had already found the picture hiding spot, which was in the far back corner of the closet in his room.

Usually this would be because they were playing hide and seek but nope, Jungkook just didn’t want to go to bed tonight so he had run away and was now hiding from his hyungs, in desperation to stay awake a little longer.

“Where are you, you little monkey?” He heard JinJin say but before Jungkook laughed, he bit down on his lip to stifle the sound. He heard footsteps walking around in his room, two sets of them, before one of them stopped. Jungkook breathed in sharply as the person stopped right in front of the closet and opened it up.

He was all the back in the corner, underneath things so he shouldn’t have been seen and he wouldn’t have been seen if he had covered up his feet.

Unable to see the smirk that was forming on his hyungs face, he kept trying to stifle his breath.

“Oh where, oh where, could Jungkookie be?” He heard Joonie say and he only got three seconds of silence before his feet were being grabbed.

“There he is!” Jungkook screamed as he was drug out gently by Joonie before he was tickled mercilessly by the same hands.

“No, no, no, stoppppp!” Jungkook hollered, trying his hardest to get out of the hold but the elder just wrapped his arms around Jungkook and lifted him up.

“Nooooo, no bed.” Jungkook whined as he was brought to his room.

“Sorry sweetheart, you gotta sleep or else you’re going to be extremely tired tomorrow and grouchy.” He heard JinJin say and while Jungkook knew it was true, he still pouted. Once he was tucked in and comfortable, his eyes started to fall shut although he tried to keep them open. A pair of lips kissed his forehead lightly before the lights were turned off and his vision fell to black.

* * *

 

Laughing, Jungkook smashed his hands together as they were sticky with marshmallow fluff. Joonie was standing beside of him looking absolutely pitiful, trying to figure out what possibly could have gone wrong. Jungkook reached for the half melted chocolate that was sitting on a plate on the table and munched on it with his messy hands as Joonie tried to figure out what to do from there.

Joonie looked beside of him and groaned at the sight of the Little.

“You’re an absolute mess, bunny.”

Jungkook grinned as he bit into the chocolate again, looking at his reflection in the glass of the window in front of him. Marshmallow fluff had somehow gotten into his hair, sticking in hard to reach places. It was also stuck all over his hands and all over his clothes. Melted chocolate was all over his mouth and melted more so on his hands. Ice cream splatters were all over his shirt and had gotten on the floor as well.

Jungkook just giggled at his hyung just as the door to the dorm opened up with a small ‘click’.

Joonie froze but the Little just giggled, clapping his hands as the eldest member made his way into the kitchen, where JinJin then froze with an unreadable expression on his face.

Joonie opened his mouth to explain to JinJin why the kitchen was a mess when JinJin just raised a hand and shushed him.

“I don’t want to know. Just clean up the kitchen. I’m going to wash him up.” JinJin said, watching as Joonie swallowed a sigh and nodded. Jungkook grinned as the eldest came up to him before sighing at the state of his hair.

“You’re a huge mess, little one.” Jungkook nodded his head and went to hug the elder but whined when he was pushed away.

“No hugs until you’re squeaky clean. Again, you’re a mess.” JinJin then steered them both towards bathroom. Jungkook tried to hug him the entire walk to the bathroom. JinJin laughed before he pushed them both into the bathroom and closed the door.

He let Jungkook undress himself as he started to draw a bath for him. He added some bubble bath to it and the bath had barely started before Jungkook climbed in and sat down in the water. JinJin shook his head as he leaned against the wall as he waited for the water to fill the tub.

After a long time of scrubbing and rubbing food out of Jungkook’s hair and listening to the younger whine ‘Hyungie, it hurts’, they were finally ready to get out and get dressed. JinJin tried to stop Jungkook from crying but he understood, how hard he was rubbing was going to make his scalp a little sore.

He wrapped Jungkook in a fluffy towel and brought them into Jungkook’s room, where he sat the Little on the bed and then threw a towel on top of his head. The Little giggled as the elder dried his hair gently, taking care for his sore scalp. The elder stopping towel drying his hair in favor for finding the Little something to wear.

He brought back a pair of black shorts and a hoodie that belonged to Taehyung but the Little loved wearing other people’s clothes.

After the Little was dressed, the elder was smothered in hugs and kisses.

“You said after I was squeaky clean and then I could hug you.” Jungkook giggled as cuddled the elder.

JinJin sighed but grinned as he hugged the younger back.

* * *

He waited at Joonie knocked on the door, bouncing in place as JinJin held his hand. The door opened and Mingyu was behind the door.

“Hi guys! Is it just you, Jungkook, and Seokjin, Namjoon?”

“Yup. The others had to record or practice today. We somehow got out of it.” Joonie said as he chuckled.

Jungkook was excited to come over until the last five minutes, where his nerves had got to him and now he was shaky a little and hiding more behind JinJin than in between the pair.

“What’s wrong, bunny?” JinJin said, a concerned look taking over his face.

Jungkook just tugged on the back of JinJin.

“I think he’s shy.” Mingyu said, giggling at the site of the normally slightly confident Jungkook being a shy person.

“Hi Kookie!” Mingyu said in a slightly higher pitched voice, grinning at the Little. The Little giggled and waved back at the man but stayed behind JinJin for safety.

Mingyu gestured for the trio to come in and once they were in, the Little was being hugged tightly by a slightly taller person.

Jungkook squeaked as the air was forced out of him.

“Hi Jungkookie!” Seungcheol was attached to the Little, chuckling in his ear.

Jungkook said ‘Hi’ back quietly, twiddling with his fingers.

“Vernonie’s super excited to meet you! Don’t you want to meet him?” Seungcheol asked, a pout on his lips. Jungkook quickly nodded, wanting to meet someone he could play with. He was walked quickly towards a room with a white door and after the door was opened, he was greeted by the site of Vernon and Seokmin playing with some stuffed animals gently on a floor.

“Kookie!” Vernon yelled out at the site of Jungkook being brought into the room.

“Hi hi.” Jungkook said quietly, wanting to hide from the attention being put on him. Vernon cocked his head to the side and held out a stuffed animal.

“Pway? Kookie pway?” Jungkook looked at the site of the stuffed animal and giggled as its eyes shook as Vernon shook it. He nodded and sat down beside of Vernon and Seokmin.

For the next couple of hours, Jungkook probably played every game known to man and colored countless pages of random things before he made his way back out to the elders and tiredly cuddled Joonie.

“I’m tiwed Joonieee!” Jungkook whined, hiding his face into Joonie’s neck. Another person came up behind him and tossed the hood of his jacket over his head, obscuring his face from view.

“You wanna take a nap, sweetheart? Or do you wanna go home and we can come back again another day?” JinJin asked, a hand rubbing his back. Jungkook shrugged and snuggled in closer to Joonie, trying to steal his warmth.

A hand came up and felt his forehead before he heard whispering going on above him.

Jungkook normally would’ve wanted to eavesdrop but he was too tired to do so. Sooner than later, they were leaving the dorm of Seventeen and going back to their dorm. By the time they arrived back at their dorm, Jungkook was wide away but to his dismay, he was changed and put directly in bed.

“But I don’t wanna, Hyungie!” Jungkook whined as he jumped on his bed.

“Jeon Jungkook, for the fifth time, please stop jumping on your bed and just lay down.” JinJin begged him, slightly trying to force him down as well.

Jungkook kept jumping until his tummy started turning. He slowly stopped and stood still for a moment.

“Hyungie.”

“Yeah, baby.”

“I feel sicky.” Jungkook managed to get out before he threw up all over the floor of his room. Joonie, who was in the corner of the room watching, started to gag at the sight but after being prompted by JinJin, Jungkook was led out of his room and into the living room where he was laid down and a blanket was tossed gently on top of him.

Jungkook drifted in and out for the next while but he eventually concluded that he was sick with a stomach bug, which was causing havoc on his digestive system. He couldn’t keep anything down and his stomach was turning but he was hungry and dying to eat something. He was crying lightly into the couch as someone rubbed his back.

“It hurts Hyungie.” He paused in his sentence to dry heave. “Make it stop!”

“I wish I could, Kookie, you just gotta wait it out. If it doesn’t get any better by in the morning, we’ll go to the doctor, first thing, alright?” JinJin said while rubbing his back.

Jungkook nodded right before he dry heaved again.

By the morning, he had almost stopped vomiting and dry heaving which was a relief to all three participants. Jungkook was finally able to eat soup and keep it down and he almost cried once he realized that fact.

“Hyung, I can keep it down finally!”

Seokjin just smiled and patted his head before heading up to Jungkook’s room to change the linen on his bed, which is something he should have done the night before.

After changing the sheets and blankets on his bed, he came back down and saw the sight of Namjoon and Jungkook cuddling on the couch, watching reruns of Spongebob on the television. He sighed happily before he sat beside of the pair and was immediately cuddled by the youngest.

There was no other place that he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN this is the shortest chapter I've posted but I have lacked motivation to write now for a while and I needed to get something up and get the story moving so I hope you enjoyed the short ass stupid thing I wrote and I will hopefully write another chapter here soon because ITS SPRING BREAK YAS  
> Um.   
> Enjoy the fluffy ness i can put in these upcoming chapters  
> because shit's gonna go down soon.


	13. TaeKookSeok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How is my favorite little boy in the world today?”
> 
> All Jungkook did was hum happily and bury his head into the arch of Seokie-hyungs neck and shoulder, enjoying the small amount of comfort he got from it. TaeTae’s voice came from across the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG AH.  
> FORGIVE ME.  
> anyways this is way over due and maybe a little all over the place but again, this is my first time posting in almost two months .3.

Eating at a restaurant by yourself if okay, great at times if you need your space away from friends. It can be relieving just to sit there by yourself, eating your food in peace as you breathe in and out slowly.

Eating at a restaurant by yourself when you’re Little, on the other hand, is asking for trouble. Jungkook was fine whenever he entered the tiny restaurant, just intending on getting a drink and something small to eat but he was unaware of that the tiniest thing could set him off.

It was first the tiny decorations on the walls, how cute and small they were. There was also the fact that it was a restaurant that allowed dogs in, so Jungkook was currently suffering from continuously cooing at the overgrown puppies. But it was the coloring sheets designed for kids that took his breath away.

They were the new Pororo coloring sheets, ones that Jungkook hadn’t been able to get his hands on yet and his hands ached to just grab a few and act like it was normal. But he was an idol, it wouldn’t be normal for him.

Letting out a small sigh, Jungkook reached clumsily into his pocket and pulled out his phone where he then rushed to put in his passcode and call one of his hyungs to come pick him up, seeing as they didn’t want him to be alone while he was Little.

“What’s up, my man?” TaeTae’s deep voice exited the phone’s receiver.

“TaeT-Taehyung, I need to be picked up.” Jungkook tried acting casually but god, it was hard.

“Can’t you walk home, Jungkook? You’ve never wanted one of us to pick you up before?”

“I’m not…um…right to walk home by myself right now.” He tried to making it clear to his hyung and waited in silence before the elder gasped deeply.

“Oh, OH. Sorry, Kookie, hyung is just tired and didn’t realize it. Where are you at?”

Jungkook told his hyung where he was at before he listened to the elder babble endlessly on and on about what Seokie-hyung and him were about to do before Jungkook called. He also told Jungkook just how proud he was that he had called his hyung instead of trying to be little by himself. Jungkook stuttered on his words and blushed lightly as his hyung chuckled at his mumbling.

It was only minutes later when TaeTae walked into the restaurant and Jungkook immediately perked up. He waved at his hyung and watched as the older man grinned at him before pulling out his card and assumingly paid for Jungkook’s meal. Jungkook frowned at that, seeing as he had his own meal and he wasn’t full into his little mind set right now but he let it slide, knowing that this was the elder’s way of taking care of him.

A few minutes later, they were walking side by side down the sidewalk towards the dorm, trying to quickly get away from the prying eyes of the public. No words were exchanged between the two, just fond looks. Within a few more minutes, the pair was back inside the dorm, safe from the eyes of the world. Jungkook had barely gotten his shoes off before he was being tackled into a big hug from TaeTae.

He squealed as he was lifted into the air and twirled around quickly a few times. Once his feet were back on the floor, he turned and whined at TaeTae who laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger.

“What do you feel about changing and watching a movie with TaeTae, hmm?” He asked the younger, already steering them towards the bedrooms. Jungkook hummed before he looked back at his hyung.

“Where’s Seokie-hyung?” Jungkook cocked his head to the side, genuinely curious about where his other hyung was currently located at.

“Probably fell back asleep, he was barely awake when I was here beforehand. Go change for hyung, okay? I’ll go get Seokie-hyung and we’ll watch anything you want to.” TaeTae said before gently pushing himself to his bedroom. Jungkook made quick work of changing, simple sweatpants and a loose shirt, before he exited to the living room, happy to see that Seokie-hyung had made it out to the living room. Jungkook let out a small sound of joy before he launched himself on top of the man.

“Oof!” Seokie-hyung let the air rush out of him as the Little laid fully on top of him. Jungkook giggled as arms came to wrap around him and squeezed him tightly.

“How is my favorite little boy in the world today?”

All Jungkook did was hum happily and bury his head into the arch of Seokie-hyungs neck and shoulder, enjoying the small amount of comfort he got from it. TaeTae’s voice came from across the way.

“What movie should we watch?” Jungkook shrugged and waited for TaeTae to give him some choices.

“Hmm. We have Zootopia, Mulan, Frozen, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, Aladdin, um…” TaeTae’s voice trailed off but Jungkook already picked one.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh, can we watch Tangled, pleaseeeeee.” Jungkook practically whined. He hadn’t seen the movie in forever and he always loved the events of the story.

“Sure thing, baby.” TaeTae put the movie in and immediately started it, skipping past any trailers and jumping right into the first scene. As Flynn Ryder’s voice started coming out the speaker, TaeTae came back and sat beside of the pair who were still cuddling. Seokie-hyung let go of the Little so he could settle in between of the elder two. Jungkook laid down with his head in Seokie-hyung’s lap and put his feet into TaeTae’s lap. Seokie-hyung ran his fingers gently through the Little’s hair and TaeTae rubbed his calves gently, massaging the muscles.

Jungkook watched the movie with rapt attention, eyes following every move of the characters. As the first song started playing, Jungkook grinned and started singing with the characters, not noticing that Seokie and TaeTae had both started taking photos and videos of him and sending them to the groupchat of the eldest six.

Within moments the eldest pair got messages back from the other four.

**-lazy grandpa**

**> he’s so cute**

**> i wish i didn’t have to work on the track today**

**> take care of him**

**> no shenanigans **

**-destruction**

**> Aigoo**

**> i just broke my headphones, that how cute that was**

**-broad shoulders**

**> my baby .3.**

**> make sure he rests a bit**

**> ohmahgod hes so cute i cant**

**-shortie**

**> JUNGKOOKIEEEEE**

**> i want to hug him**

**> he’s so cute**

**> i**

**> i have been blessed**

**> thank you for these photos**

TaeTae and Seokie grinned at the responses they got but Jungkook didn’t pay them any attention, focused purely on the movie. Sadly, he didn’t get that far into the movie before his eyes felt heavier than ever and his head started sinking lower into the elder’s lap, falling victim to the gentle caresses that Seokie was giving him. No matter how much Jungkook fought the pull of sleep, he always couldn’t escape it, so he just gave up and fell asleep to the sound of Rapunzel’s voice singing her song to make her hair glow and heal.

* * *

A few nights later, the trio decided to go to the country side for a late-night trip. They were only going a few hours away from the dorm and luckily, the next day they just happened to not have a schedule. The whole ride to the country side, Jungkook was enthralled by the beauty of the night sky, the moon, and the stars. While Seokie drove, TaeTae told him about the constellations and pointed them out to him in the sky.

Sooner rather than later, they arrived at an abandoned park and they spent the next little bit running around and playing on the probably unsafe park equipment. Once Jungkook had run out of energy for the moment, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. The park was located right near the edge of a body water. The moon reflected off the water and made the water seem like it was sparkling. He opened his mouth in a ‘o’ shape and looked around him. Fireflies were _everywhere_. It seemed like everywhere he looked, there was firefly. He watched with rapt attention as one landed on his arm and lit up every few seconds.

Light, brighter than a simple firefly, lit up his face and he flinched away from the source. He blinked his eyes a few times before he glared at the offending item. TaeTae at least had the decency to look guilty but he still held the camera up at Jungkook.

“Noooo!” Jungkook whined, his hand coming up to protect his face from the camera lens.

“C’mon baby. Just a few, for hyungs, please?” TaeTae reasoned with him. Jungkook frowned at his hyung but allowed him to take a few pictures before he refused anymore. It’s not that he didn’t like photos, he just wasn’t in the mood for them right now.

Jungkook moved closer to the water and kneeled to put his hand in the water. He giggled as the water chilled his hand and his gaze widened as he saw a few fish begin to gather around his hand. He didn’t dare to move his hand, just enjoying the view.

Then from a little tiny movement in his peripheral vision, he saw something jump. He quickly turned his head and practically pounced on the object, making mud fly up and land on his clothing and his face but in the end, he captured the tiny frog with little to no struggle.

Jungkook made a noise of achievement as he held the frog with both hands but froze whenever he turned around and was met with the stares of his hyungs.

“Jungkook, what are you doing? You’re such a mess right now.” Seokie-hyung said fondly, as he took in the sight of the youngest boy covered in water and mud. Jungkook showcased the frog in his hands proudly.

“Fwog!” Is all that Jungkook said, grinning at the elder two with his bunny smile, watching as they both relaxed and laughed at him.

“You’re so cute.” TaeTae said fondly before walking over to the younger one. He grasped Jungkook’s hands and gently took the frog from him. Jungkook whined from his friend being taken from him but TaeTae was quick to shush him.

“You wouldn’t want to be kept prisoner, would you, Kook-ah? The frog has family to return back to, you don’t want to keep it from its family, do you?” Jungkook gasped and shook his head.

“Nuhuh. Jungkook would never want that! The frog was just Jungkook’s friend!” Jungkook said sadly, looking pitifully at the animal.

“Tell you what, we’ll come back and visit one day alright? You don’t have to say goodbye forever, it’s just for now.” TaeTae said gently, cuffing the back of Jungkook’s head. Jungkook nodded and waved goodbye at the frog that was hopping away happily. Maybe it was only Jungkook’s imagination but he could’ve swore that the frog made a noise back at him, a noise that sounded like he was saying ‘farewell’.

Jungkook grabbed TaeTae-hyung’s hand and together, they walked back to the vehicle where Seokie and TaeTae both spent the next few minutes wiping mud off his face and getting back on the road to Seoul. Jungkook gazed sleepily out the window, drifting in and out of sleep every so often until they were back in the city that never sleeps.

He watched as his hyungs opened the doors and took their items inside and Seokie came back to help him out of the car and practically carried him up the stairs to their dorm. He didn’t dare to make Jungkook shower, not with how tired he was. He only had Jungkook change out of his dirty clothes into something comfortable before he laid Jungkook down and cuddled with him, until they both fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.

* * *

Being the youngest in a group was somewhat difficult. Not only where you expected to keep up with the others physically but also mentally. Yes, Jungkook signed up to be an idol when he was younger. No, he did not sign up for mentally instability. And it seems like with the fans, the press, his hyungs, their way of punishing him, it was all affecting him. And he was very good at hiding how much it bothered him.

After an entire day of practice, they were told they could go home. Hoseok and Jimin decided to head home the one day Jungkook decided to stay. So, Taehyung, Jimin, Seokjin, and Hoseok head on home while Namjoon and Yoongi went to the studio while Jungkook stayed and worked on his routine.

It’s not like he didn’t already practiced, he just didn’t want to go home and have all his thoughts penetrating his mind. And he thought that maybe focusing entirely on his performance, he could distract himself. But in the end, it just made it worse. His head was throbbing after hours of practice, his calves were burning, his throat on fire, and his mind was racing.

Why did they treat him the way when he was in trouble? He knows they’re good caregivers but their punishments, they didn’t make sense to him. Yes, spanking. But, ignoring him? It felt more like a curse that never goes away. The nagging feeling of never being good enough lingered in the back of his head, slowly invading all his thoughts.

Jungkook shook his head and glared at his reflection in the mirror, pushing the thoughts to the back of his head. He grabbed his jacket from the floor and exited the practice room and the building and started walking on the streets with no destination in mind. He didn’t care that it was currently two in the morning or that his phone was blowing up with notifications from his members. He just wanted to be _alone_.

Hours later, he was still walking in circles around Seoul and the sun was just rising. The voices in the back of his head, telling him that he was no good, that he was worthless, that he was nothing, they got louder and louder until that was all he could hear. It eventually got the point where he was grasping at his hair and yanking as hard as he could, willing to do anything to stop them. Yes, his scalp stung like hell but it made the voices shut up for a moment.

Though, they soon started up even louder and Jungkook turned around and without even thinking, he busted his hand against a wall with a solid punch, effectively busting his knuckles opened. Blood lightly trickled from one of his knuckles. Jungkook could feel the pain but he wasn’t rejecting the pain, he was accepting it. He relished in it. He’d rather have the pain than to have the feeling of being worthless wrecking his mind.

He stared at his hand before walking further until he got to a single bridge. Jungkook paused and looked off the bridge into water and thought how easy and how tempting it would be to just jump, just to forever not hear the voices anymore.

As soon as the thought entered his head, it exited and Jungkook blanched at the thought of ending himself. He shook his head, and walked back towards the center of Seoul, sending out a text to someone.

**from: jungkook**

**to: budbud**

**> hey you wanna hang out today**

**> i have nothing better to do until three pm**

**from: budbud**

**to: jungkook**

**> count me in dude**

* * *

budbud turned out being Vernon, who Jungkook was fortunate to hang out with, seeing as they both didn’t have anything to do until later that day. Along with Vernon came Seungcheol, Mingyu, Jihoon, and Seokmin. They were hanging out and getting something to eat, just something for all of them to chill.

He didn’t expect to go back to the Seventeen dorm and start chatting with the elders about how he had been being treated by his hyungs. And Jungkook had exclaimed that he was happy, that the only time he was sad was when he was ignored by his hyungs for his misbehavior. The eldest three of Seventeen looked saddened.

“Jungkook, that’s neglect. You may not be a kid, but you’re being neglected like one. If this is how they deal with you ‘misbehavior’, you’re being neglected and technically, abused. Mentally, that is. They’re taking advantage of how you reacted to being ignored and using it again and again to control you. I’m sorry. But that. That is unhealthy. And you need to do something about it.”

Jungkook stared at the three before his next word exited him.

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ANGST IS COMING AHHHHH I LOVE IT


	14. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But when he was like this, when he was not in that head space, he wanted to be treated like he was the maknae but not a child. He is an adult, yes he is the youngest but he is not a child when he is not in his head space. Also, on top of that, the more he thought about the fact that he may have been neglected while in his headspace is completely mind-blowing. Like, how was he completely oblivious to how he had been treated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry guys there isn't a big dialogue in this chapter but the next chapter is gonns get better, i promise  
> but i updated quickly ur welcome  
> also both sides are in the wrong, keep that in mind.

The next few weeks, Jungkook walked around in a daze with the words ‘ _abuse’_ and ‘ _neglect’_ swimming around in his head. He’s not being abused, is he? It’s just punishment. Nothing that no one else doesn’t experience.

Jungkook even looked up the definitions of abuse and neglect and it still doesn’t make sense to him. Abuse is treating a person or an animal with cruelty or violence, especially regularly or repeatedly. Neglect is to fail to care for something properly. Neither of those definitions matched with Jungkook’s experience.

Nothing was matching up with anything inside of Jungkook’s head.

Sadly, he couldn’t be stuck in the thoughts of his head. He was forced to act normal and attend practices and concerts and interact like he wasn’t going through something insanely difficult for him to grasp. He grinned and laughed with trainees and with his members but it felt insanely fake, and it apparently looked fake if he had to go by the expressions on others faces.

He was given looks that ranged from concerned to worried to indifferent to scared. Not that Jungkook cared, his mind was too tired to care. But his members seemed extremely worried and a little overbearing. Maybe _very_ overbearing.

Today wasn’t that horrible though.

He woke up and his mind wasn’t trying to rip in half. He got up, he made breakfast and while he was in the middle of eating his food, he was hugged from behind. Jungkook gripped his cup so tightly that he was honestly so surprised that it didn’t break.

“Hey, good looking. Whatcha cooking?” Jimin’s voice came from behind him, his slightly smaller body embracing him from behind. Jungkook didn’t even bother to answer, just froze.

“You okay?” Jimin asked, worried. Jungkook nodded and put his plate and cup in the sink, not bothering to wash them. Pressure was building up in his chest and it wasn’t a good kind. It was starting to hurt just a bit and he saw his hands start shaking.

This was also another thing that has been happening. Panic and anxiety attacks around his members. Ever since Seventeen had told him that his members may have been abusing him, he can’t help but overthink every move they make towards him. It’s not that he wanted to, but the more he thought about their actions, the more he hated what they have done.

“Kookie?” He heard Jimin ask weakly as Jungkook walked away. He was on his way to his room when he was stopped by Yoongi.

“You alright?”

“I’d be fine if I could get some freaking air to breathe.” Jungkook mumbled under his breath as he sidestepped around the elder.

“Excuse me?”

“Can you give me like, I don’t know, ten minutes before you jump my ass for being disrespectful?” Jungkook demanded, walking into his room and slamming the door. He couldn’t breathe. His breaths were coming out in little puffs of air and the more he tried to breathe normally, the more his heart sped up. Jungkook cursed and rubbed his hands harshly through his hair and had just managed to calm down slightly when his door opened again.

“What’s up with you lately?” The words were spoken before they even sat down. Jimin and Yoongi stared at Jungkook while Jungkook looked at the floor.

“Well?”

“Well, what, I don’t have to answer to you, not if you’re going to act like there’s something wrong with me.”

“There is something wrong with you, Jungkook.” Yoongi said, his gaze never leaving the youngest for more than a couple of seconds.

“No there’s not! I’m just sorting through some things.” Jungkook said, still looking at the floor.

“Things that you can’t tell us, your hyungs?” Jimin asked.

“No, I can’t tell you. I’m _sorting_ through some stuff.”

“Do you not trust us?”

“It’s not that I don’t.” Jungkook started to say.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jungkook cursed underneath of his breath again while he waited for his hyungs to stop accusing him of things.

“Like, this is what I mean! You guys don’t bother to even think for a moment that I need to think and do this myself. I am my own person; you can’t restrict me and you can’t accuse me of things that aren’t even beginning to touch the truth. Like, you act like I’m constantly five when I’m not. Respect my privacy, for the time being at least, please?” Jungkook ranted a bit, his head hurting with how much they were up in his face. They stopped talking and looked like they were thinking over Jungkook’s words. Jimin nodded and stood up as did Yoongi. They both stared at him, as if they were making sure this was what Jungkook wanted, before leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

Jungkook let a big breath of air, lying flat on his bed. A bunch of emotion had suddenly choked him while the other two were talking to him and he just needed to get it out.

What is going on inside of his head?

* * *

Thankfully for the next few days, no one bothered Jungkook to ask him if he was okay or if he was alright. It was _amazing_. Just to be his own person at the time. Don’t get his intentions wrong, he loved his members but they felt too…possessive or controlling or overbearing. Like, it was okay when he was Little because Jungkook honestly acted like a little kid. When he was in Little Space then Jungkook wouldn’t care if they’re asking him a lot of questions or constantly on his case.

But when he was like this, when he was not in that head space, he wanted to be treated like he was the maknae but not a child. He is an adult, yes he is the youngest but he is not a child when he is not in his head space. Also, on top of that, the more he thought about the fact that he may have been neglected while in his headspace is completely mind-blowing. Like, how was he completely oblivious to how he had been treated?

So, in slew of him thinking about his treatment in his headspace, he went online to a Little Space forum. He searched in discussions and nothing helped him conclude if he was treated right or wrong so he reached out to random people. People on the forum, people on social media, anyone who was willing to help him.

Luckily, most of the people he was talking to were nice enough to reach back out to him. The message that Jungkook sent out was basically, ‘ _Hey. I’m needing other little’s and/or their caregiver’s advice. I’m going through a crisis right now. It’s come to my attention that apparently; my caregivers have been neglecting me and emotionally manipulating me. Is ignoring a Little for days normal? Should they act like your caregiver even if you’re not little? Should they be clinging to you all the time even if you’re not in your headspace? I’ve been so oblivious to everything; I just need a little extra help.”_

Within minutes, people were responding to him. Multiple people. The ones who were the most helpful were three people. Two of which were caregivers themselves.

**@littleforever**

**Honestly, if it’s such subtle neglect and manipulation, it’s hard to see. Don’t beat yourself up for not noticing it sooner. It is not normal to ignore a little for days, definitely not, especially if you’re more sensitive in your headspace, which is almost how every Little is. And a thing that’s important to Little’s is that their caregiver is only their caregiver in their headspace but can switch to being their friend or anything they are when the Little is not in their headspace. If they are your significant other(s), I would think that they are supposed to be somewhat clingy but if they are just your friends, then no, they should not be clingy. I hope you figure out what’s going on. Contact me if you need help!**

**@cgiver94**

**From a caregiver informing a Little about their caregivers, I am going to be gently blunt with you, okay? How they are treating, from what you described, is wrong. No Little should be ignored, no little should be constantly bugged and overwhelmed outside of their headspace, no little should be so sheltered when you’re not little. You are a human and you have a life outside of your headspace. You are not your headspace and your headspace does not define you.**

**@kcg__18**

**I’m going to just say a little message. Find a way out or talk to your caregivers. That isn’t healthy.**

Needless to say, Jungkook soon got the idea that what was going on in between him and the other members was not classified as a ‘healthy’ relationship. So Jungkook did what he does best.

Avoiding the situation.

Jungkook went to the practice studio, recording studio, and back home. He didn’t seek out his members, he didn’t even look at them when they had to music award shows and he knows that he’s concerning them but he can’t look at them without wanting to burst out into tears and yell ‘why’ at them.

Jungkook’s been cornered loads of times by the others but thankfully, Sejin or someone else has come by and needed some help with something so Jungkook has always managed to weasel his way out of those situations.

But today, he was not so lucky.

“Jungkook, why don’t you sit with us today?” He heard Hoseok and Jimin say. Sejin was in the corner watching them and Jungkook didn’t want to come off as rude so he went and sat by the pair, scooting to the edge of his seat so he had more room to himself. Sadly, his sense of personal space didn’t last long before Jimin wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged him back against the elder’s side.

“What is going on with you?” Jimin practically hissed with worry. Jungkook blew out a huge breath while he shrugged Jimin’s arm off him only for it be replaced with Hoseok’s arm.

“No, seriously, what’s wrong?” Hoseok whispered. Jungkook could feel the concern rolling off the two heavily. Jungkook barely spared a look at the other two and just stared at the floor in front of him. Suddenly, the floor in front of him was occupied by a pair of feet. He didn’t have to wonder who it was for long, seeing as they spoke almost seconds later.

“I’m tired of this radio silence.” Jungkook heard Yoongi say. Yoongi was clearly waiting for an answer, using a stricter than normal tone of voice. Jungkook saw in his peripheral vision that Sejin left as soon as the atmosphere got too tense.

“I’m tired of being treated like a child all the time.” Jungkook muttered, rolling his eyes a little a bit at how everyone tensed a bit.

“But aren’t you a little? Don’t you little being treated like a child?” Taehyung teased.

Jungkook almost burst a blood vessel.

“Did none of you do proper research on Little Space or punishments at all?” Jungkook raised his voice just a tiny bit. Jimin and Yoongi raised their hands and stated that they had researched the night that Jungkook being a little had come into the light.

“Well, you apparently didn’t research good enough.” Jungkook stated, looking at floor once again.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Jungkook?” Namjoon said, his voice a little terse.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to feel trapped all the time? Don’t interrupt me!” He snapped at Yoongi who went to go say something.

“These past few weeks, months, I’ve been thinking and you know how horrible I feel after being ignored by you guys as a punishment when I’m little? I felt like I had been shattered. Nothing has hurt worse than to try to say something to one of you and to be ignored, not matter what the topic was. But Nooooooo, the moment I hang out with someone else and you get jealous that someone is giving me proper attention, you get all pissy. You can’t have it both ways!”

There was just awkward silence.

“Like, there’s all these negative thoughts and emotions flowing through my head and they’re driving me _insane_. I wanted to jump off a bridge a month ago because I couldn’t stop the bad thoughts in my head. Also, I’m a normal person, I’m not consistently little. Just because I tell you I’m little, doesn’t mean that I’m in that headspace 24/7. If I want to get drunk, I’m going to get fucking blitzed. You may not like it, that sucks, but I’m an adult. I shouldn’t get punished like a child for hanging with friends and acting like an adult. I feel like I can’t breathe around you guys a lot! Yes, I’m little but treat me like the adult I am when I’m not little. When do you guys stop being my friends and just my caregivers?” Jungkook was on a roll, ranting about all the things that had been plaguing his mind for the past month or two.

“Do you ignore a dog or a child? Why should I be ignored? It hurts so much and I can’t explain how much it _hurts_. How do I express how much it makes me ache? What can I do to get you to stop treating me the way that you are?” Jungkook asked and begged with tears in his eyes, the pain of the situation finally hitting home for him.

He breathed heavily in and out, a tear leaking out of his eyes. He couldn’t stand the burning, hot, white pain that was making his chest ache. Seokjin reached out to grasp his shoulder but Jungkook jerked away.

“Do-Don’t touch me!” Jungkook begged, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. He rested his head on the wall and took a few deep breaths.

“So do anyone have an explanation for the reason why other caregivers and other littles are saying that this is technically neglect and abuse to my little side?” Jungkook had barely spoke the words when Jimin spoke up.

“You told others about this situation, are you out of your mind?” He seethed.

“Yeah, I told others because I was confused out of my mind! They helped me see that what was going on was wrong but yeah, go off on me for looking for help!”

“Why didn’t you speak to us?” Hoseok asked.

“Because you guys are irrational and blind when it comes to me. I am your only Little, your only case of taking care of someone with this headspace, of course you’re going to know right from wrong.” Jungkook sassed, unbelieving that they’re upset with him for looking for _help_.

“You know what, I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Stop this.” Yoongi spoke up and Jungkook couldn’t help it. His anger was running sky high right now and his adrenaline was pumping and he had barely clenched his fist and before he knew it, he was turning on heel and slamming his fist straight into Yoongi’s face, watching as the others face whipped to the side.

“You did say to punch you the next time you ignored me. Consider it payback for all the times you have.” Jungkook said, visibly upset with tears in his eyes and streaming down his face. Tears not only for his pain but because of how irrevocably angry he was. The other five members were staring at Jungkook with a look of shock on their faces while Yoongi was holding his reddening cheek and looking at the wall.

“I’m going to a friend’s place for a bit. Don’t wait up. I can’t. I can’t deal with this right now. This is too much for my heart to handle.” Jungkook choked before he ran out of the dorm, barely giving himself enough time to grab his phone and his charger and to chuck on his shoes.

The other members were calling his name but he didn’t look back.

He couldn’t.

He needed space and time away and they needed to really think about how they should treat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read all reviews and stuff, they make my day. so if you think i don't see ur comments, u're wrong, i see all of them and i take them all into consideration  
> i hope this is actually turning out decently.


	15. Just a lot of fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook laughed at the image his family made out to be. There was no place he’d rather be.
> 
> Right here with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i couldn't do angst, it put me into a bad headspace so enjoy fluffiness

Seeing at Jungkook was living with the other six members, he couldn’t avoid them. They were able to avoid each other much in the next week but eventually, Sejin locked them in a room together as he was unable to believe that the seven who used to be so close together were so distant with each other.

Jungkook just stared at the other six before he let a big breath of air. The other six looked around at each other.

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook and the other six said at the same time. They froze and looked at each other before they either started smiling or giggling.

“Wait, why are you sorry?” Jimin asked, voice gentle with a slight smile on his face.

“I shouldn’t have blown up on you guys, I should have been rational and understanding with how I approached the subject. I also shouldn’t have punched you, Yoongi hyung. I apologize. I know my behavior was irrational.” Jungkook bowed a little to show respect but he was brought back up with a gentle hand.

“No, don’t apologize. You weren’t necessarily in the wrong, yes I agree, it would’ve been nice to not be yelled at with all that information but you weren’t in the wrong. And you were right, we should have not ignored you, because that really was a dick move.” Jimin lead the apologies.

“Yeah, and we shouldn’t have constantly been on your case. You are an adult. We’re not just your caregivers, we’re supposed to be your friends and your members. I don’t know when we stopped being your hyungs and just your caregivers, and I am so sorry. We all are. Is there any way you can forgive us?” Yoongi finished the statement.

In all honesty, it was kind of ironic to Jungkook because, of course, the two people who were his main caregivers were the ones apologizing straight to his face. Not that he didn’t appreciate it though.

Jungkook looked through all their faces and took in their expressions. They all looked sincerely sorry and guilty. Jungkook let a small smile and nodded. Everyone else’s faces brightened slightly and Jungkook couldn’t help but relax a bit.

Hopefully things would get better.

* * *

And they did.

Big a LONG shot.

He may have gotten his caregivers back and everything was dandy but he got his best friends back, he got his hyungs back.

His caregivers haven’t been seen since, mainly because he hasn’t been little, but his hyungs want to go out drinking with him, they let him go and hang out with friends without bothering him. Hell, he’s even hung out with Seungcheol by himself and they had acted him for the gory details of if he made out with Seungcheol or not, not asking as caregivers but as intrigued friends. It has been everything he’s been missing for the last couple of months.

Tonight, he was feeling smaller than he has been for a long time. The hyungs and himself have decided to have a movie night and Jungkook had a feeling that he was going to flip his mindset half way through the first movie.

They had barely started Iron Man and he was munching on candy when he slowly felt himself fall deeper and deeper into his headspace. It had been a while since he had let himself into his headspace, afraid of how his hyungs would react. Would they fall back into their old pattern or would they continue to treat him how they do today? Jungkook hopes they continue to treat him how they are now because it is too late to pull out of his headspace.

Halfway through the movie, Jungkook got tired of sitting on the floor by himself so he went and sat by Dada. He leaned on the older man and rested his head on his shoulder. Dada only smiled at him before offering some of his blanket to Jungkook, who accepted the blanket gratefully.

Jungkook lightly hummed throughout the rest of the movie, not paying much attention seeing that he was getting very distracted by other things surrounding him. The movie eventually ended and he was asked what movie he wanted to ask next. He looked at TaeTae, who was waiting with his head cocked for Jungkook’s answer.

Jungkook shrugged and looked down at the blanket while he mumbled, “I dunno, hyungie.” But it was so mumbled that it just sounded like Jungkook was making random noises. Dada leaned over and looked at Jungkook and in return, Jungkook looked back at him. Dada smiled his famous eye smile before reaching down and intertwining his hand with Jungkook’s hand. It was like that action alerted everyone that Jungkook had fallen into his headspace because all the sudden, there was a random animated movie put on and lights were dimmed slightly. Also, everyone made a little noise, so it wasn’t as quite as it was before.

All of this contributed to making sure Jungkook felt at peace while he was in his headspace. Thankfully, none of them went overboard and switched into automatic, full blown caregiver mode which was great.

That night, it was just a calm night where Jungkook had slipped into his headspace. They watched animated movies into the early morning, ate a lot of junk food, and ended up sleeping in the living room as a group.

The next morning when Jungkook woke up, he’s not going to lie, he was a little afraid that they’re going to act like they did before. Everyone else was already up so Jungkook followed their lead and entered the kitchen, somewhat afraid of how they were going to act. Jungkook yawned and stretched his arms out, rubbing his hand through hair softly and watched as Yoongi looked at him for a split second before looking back at his coffee and sipping the bitter drink carefully.

He walked up to Hoseok hyung who was cooking pancakes for them all and stood right beside him. He yawned once again and leaned down and rested his head against to cool counter top. He heard Hoseok hyung snicker before something cold was laid against the back of his neck. Not something chilly, something completely freezing and _wet_.

Jungkook shrieked and flinched away from the offending object only to look at Namjoon who was grinning with a piece of melting ice in his hand. Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the elder man. Namjoon only laughed and walked away to then stick the ice cube down Taehyung’s shirt. The second to youngest member squeaked and tried his hardest to get the ice cube out of his shirt for like two minutes before it successfully slid down his back.

Jungkook grinned and leaned against the counter and just let the moment soak in.

This is what he had been missing.

* * *

And although things got better, they didn’t get better instantly overnight. At first, they were still overbearing but this time, Jungkook told them about it each time and each time, they would pull back. They were still newbies but this time, Jungkook helped them with research and they made their own list of punishments, ones that Jungkook and his hyungs agreed on.

Things weren’t great but they were better.

The next time when Jungkook went into Little space, it was during dance practice for their new and upcoming comeback, one that was more intense that usual but luckily, they had just finished the hard-core dancing and were just rehearsing old songs. Spring Day had just turned on and no one was really dancing to the song, just grooving slightly to the beat. So, to make it more fun, Jungkook started doing poses in front of the camera and over dancing in front of everyone. Soon enough, the production team were smiling at his antics and the managers were laughing, so was his hyungs.

Although his hyungs were laughing at his antics, they were watching him with a slight critical eye. Not like ‘he’s doing something wrong’ but more like ‘he’s not himself right now’. And eventually, Dada came over and asked him how he was feeling on a scale of one to ten.

Earlier that week, they had come up with a scale system. One meant he was feeling very, very little. Ten meant he was fully big and in his normal headspace. Jungkook smiled and help up four fingers, which meant he was little but he wasn’t unaware of what he was doing.

Dada smiled his eye smile and ruffled his hair and let him do his own thing, running around and trying to entertain anyone. His hyungs watched him, made sure he wasn’t going overboard or going to injure himself but didn’t stop him from doing anything.

By the time practice had ended, Jungkook had lifted everyone’s spirits and had ran himself exhausted. His hyungs were grinning and recording him acting weird, which he knows was going to end up on twitter. And by the time they reached the dorm, Jungkook was barely keeping his eyes open. Dada guided him to his bed and tucked him in and stayed with him, running his fingers through Jungkook’s hair until the younger was falling asleep.

* * *

Jungkook didn’t like horror movies. He may be competitive and strong and masculine but he hated them because every time without fail, he will fall into his headspace. And even though he knew this, he agreed to watch a horror movie with Jimin, Yoongi, and Taehyung. Weirdly enough, the three were absolute lovers of horror at times.

They were barely thirty minutes into the movie when Jungkook started getting uncomfortable. Then he started squirming and TaeTae looked over at him.

“What’s wrong, Kookie?”

“I don’t like it, TaeTae. I don’t like it at all.” Jungkook said, pouting at TaeTae who took his hand gently and pulled him from his seat and into the kitchen.

“What’s your number right now, baby?” TaeTae asked gently, bending down and grabbing a pan from under the counter.

“Hmmm. 5.” Jungkook said, holding up five fingers. TaeTae chuckled before high fiving Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook laughed at his hyung’s antics and watched him with eager eyes.

“I forgot that you always fall into your headspace during those kinds of movies.” TaeTae admitted. “Why’d you go in there and watch it if you knew what would happen?”

Jungkook shrugged. “You guys wanted to it badly, so I watched it too. I didn’t want to disappoint you guys.”

“Aigoo.” TaeTae said, squishing Jungkook’s cheek and pecking him on the nose. Jungkook giggled at the action and TaeTae grinned at him. “Aren’t you adorable? You don’t have to watch anything with us if you don’t wanna.”

Jungkook just smiled at his hyung.

“What would you like to eat, hmm?” TaeTae asked before he held up a finger and ran out of the room with no warning. Jungkook stared after him confusedly and tilted his head to this side and just waited for the man to come back.

TaeTae came back with coloring books and crayons in his hands and sat them in front of the beaming Little. “Here, why don’t you color something pretty for hyung while he makes you something to eat, yeah?”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich, pretty, pretty please?” Jungkook said with his puppy eyes all out. TaeTae couldn’t deny him anything so while the Little went to work on coloring a page for his hyung, TaeTae went about making the best grilled cheese sandwich he could. Jungkook was sat at the table, diligently coloring in a page with utter concentration when arms wrapped around his shoulders and a wet kiss was smacked upon his cheek. Jungkook spluttered and flinched, almost messing up his picture and he whined.

“No, Dada, you almost made me mess up!” Jungkook said, turning his head to stare disappointedly at his Dada who only laid their foreheads together. “Sorry, baby, you’re just so lovable, I can’t help it.”

Jungkook preened at the attention he was getting and hummed at the nuzzling his Dada was giving him and went about coloring the rest of the page. Right before he was about to finish the page, his food was laid in front of him and Jungkook started saying, “I’m almost done, I’m almost done, wait, wait, wait!”, repeatedly at his hyungs when they started trying to get him to eat instead of finishing his picture. Within in seconds, he had finished it and he ripped the page out gently and presented it to TaeTae, who gently grabbed it and said, “Thank you, Kook-ah, I’ll treasure it forever.”, and Jungkook grinned and went about eating his food with gratitude.

And once he got done eating, he turned to Dada and sent his puppy eyes to him and rubbed one of his eyes as well.

“Dada, I’m tired.” Jungkook lowly whined at elder who cooed at him and guided him out of the kitchen and into Dada’s room, where they both laid down. Jungkook was then wrapped in a fluffy blanket and tucked into Dada’s side, who started humming. The vibrations echoed in Jungkook’s ear and with the gentle and firm hand stroking his back, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Later, after a long and busy day, Jungkook was walking exhaustedly through the dorm when Jungkook just didn’t want to stay in his normal headspace so he slipped into his little headspace and grinned dopily at his caregivers at the time, Daddy and Joonie. They both were in Daddy’s room, because the pair were listening to the random mixtapes they had made over the years, when Jungkook started to make random noises, fiddling with his fingers.

Joonie came over and joined him, grinning at the Little before grabbing the Little’s hands and acted like he was about start biting Jungkook’s hands, making little growling noises as he playfully nipped at the hands. Jungkook squealed and tried to take his hands back but Joonie just pulled him closer until the Little was in his lap and then proceeded to squeeze the little tightly. Jungkook giggled and hugged the man back. They were cuddling in peace for a very long time, just random music playing in the background before Daddy pulled Jungkook away from his cuddling session for a bath.

Of course, Jungkook whined, but he was won over with the promise of snacks later in the day. But while bath time, Jungkook had slipped back into his normal headspace a little bit and he looked at Daddy who was just going about his work of helping bathe him. Jungkook closed his eyes and leaned into the elder.

“Thank you for trying to change. This is all I ever wanted.” Daddy looked back up at him and gave him a questioning look and Jungkook held up seven fingers. Daddy nodded in understanding, a hand coming to card through his hair.

“Don’t thank me, baby.”

“You guys have known all along that I all I needed was for someone to take care of me. And you guys may have ruined that from me at the beginning but I’m trying to forgive you guys with all my being. I really hope this doesn’t backfire.” Jungkook admitted, opened his eyes so the elder could see his eyes slightly misty.

Daddy just brought Jungkook’s head closer to his own and started whispering.

“I promise that with all my being, nothing that happened before will happen again. I _promise_.” Daddy whispered emotionally, tears coming to the elder’s eyes as well.  

Jungkook was brought out of the bath a few moments later and was toweled down gently. He was then hugged by his Daddy after he had been changed into his pajamas. They rocked back and forth together for a few minutes before they stepped back from the hug and Jungkook was brought to his bed where Seokie, JinJin, and TaeTae were already waiting. He was tucked into bed and then the three started making up their own story on the spot, doing funny, over exaggerated voices just to tickle Jungkook. While the trio were doing their funny impromptu story, one body slid into the bed with him while two others sat down at his feet. Dada, the one lying beside of him, put an arm around Jungkook and kissed his temple. Daddy and Joonie, who were at the foot of his bed, were laughing at the three who were story telling.

Jungkook laughed at the image his family made out to be. There was no place he’d rather be.

Right here with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i don't know whether to go from here, I'm going to be honest. If any of you have an idea, I'm all ears! Lemme know what you thought?


	16. angst pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were fighting about him. Jungkook’s breath got heavier as the weight of his two best friends fighting over him, Seungcheol, the fans, everything was just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok  
> as you may be aware, the actually multi chapter story has ended so i will now just be posting one or two shots to this fic  
> also if you haven't joined a groupchat, i recommend you do, because they're hella hype and supportive  
> little bit of background story, i completed high school a month ago yesterday and now i've been doing n o t h i n g.  
> uh. i write angst and mental breakdowns because i seem to have a lot of them :')  
> enjoy.

Jungkook does not like heights.

Furthermore, he doesn’t like stairs and the unknown mixed together. But here he was, standing on a kitchen chair in front of a flight stairs while he changes the light bulb in the socket about him. The socket just had to be right on the edge of the stairs, so while Jungkook was changing the light, he was teetering on the edge of the chair.

Jungkook has never been more frightened because he thought he was going to fall the whole time he was on the chair. His hands were shaking, sweat was dripping down his back and his neck, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He eventually could put the light bulb in place with the cover back over it and once he was done, he quickly got down and shook out his hands. Jungkook was happy that he successfully changed the one but then quickly remembered that he had the other one to change.

He had barely just gotten the chair in place and was standing on it, pulling off the cover of the socket when he was gently hugged around the waist and brought back to the ground. Jungkook screeched as he was placed on the ground softly, his hands shaking because he was not aware what was going on. He turned around to look at the person who had grabbed him and was met with the face of Jimin, smiling softly at the younger.

“What were you doing, Kookie? You could have fallen!” Jimin stated, a little worry in his voice at the idea of Jungkook falling and hurting himself. Jungkook grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Jimin tsked at him and hugged him again, Jungkook curling in a bit so his head was laid on Jimin’s shoulder.

“You’re too little to be doing that, baby.” Jimin stated and Jungkook hummed and closed his eyes, fighting the need to be Little at the moment. He knew that the older was trying to get him to shift into his headspace because he hadn’t shifted in about a month now. Jungkook knew it wasn’t healthy but his anxiety about the comeback and fan events and stress about possibility starting college was so distracting and he couldn’t find it in him to be Little when he didn’t really have any time to be Little.

He watched over Jimin’s shoulder as Taehyung put the light bulb in while Yoongi held onto his legs. Hoseok was over to the side, giving Jungkook looks of hidden concern. Everyone knew that Jungkook needed to switch. But since Jungkook was a stubborn piece of work, he just shrugged off the need and went on about life like it was normal.

Namjoon and Jin came in at this time and were just looking around at the other five, more than often coming back to look at Jungkook and Jimin. Jungkook sighed internally. He made a promise to himself right then to be Little once the promotions for their comeback was over.

* * *

Though it seems like being Little may have to wait. Jungkook watched as comments lined up as he scrolled through their new music video. He had gotten a new haircut and he loved it but apparently, it made him look stupid. Jungkook shouldn’t worry about this, he knows. He should just ignore the few hate comments and just focus on the good ones but it seems like the only thing his mind could latch onto was the bad comments. These thoughts began to build up and build up until his head was filled to the brim with negativity.

His eyes burned from holding back tears but he knew that if he were to cry right now, at the studio in front of Yoongi and Hoseok, he knew that he was going to switch and it was going to be a mess. He felt all this panic and anxiety building in his chest, not just over the haircut. He knew he was being ridiculous but he was supposed to maintain this perfect, younger look and it was freaking him out that people were dissing him for a haircut. Wasn’t he more than what he looked like? Why are people calling him a freak for a haircut? It’s _not_ him.

Jungkook shook his head before he shut off his phone, clenching his jaw to stop his face from screwing up into a worse look. He looked at Yoongi and Hoseok before he stood up quietly and left the studio recording room. Neither of them noticed, but then again, they were distracted by recording. Jungkook slid his hood up on his head as he walked out of BigHit and just walked slowly on the streets, bringing a face mask out to cover his nose and mouth.

Jungkook wasn’t sure what he was doing, he just wanted to walk and try to let out some steam. As he was walking, he saw Seungcheol out walking by himself. He brightened and went to walk over to the man but the man walked to some other guy. Seungcheol sat down and began to talk to the other and interacted with the other man just like how he had acted with Jungkook.

Jungkook was frozen. He thought Seungcheol and him had something going on. They were talking nightly and from what Jungkook could infer from his side, they were flirting. They were hardcore flirting and sexting and that had to mean something, right? Seungcheol leaned in and whispered something into the man’s ear and the other man giggled and Jungkook _couldn’t._

He couldn’t stand there and watch the man he liked begin to flirt and giggle with someone else. It _hurt_. Was this what it felt like for his heart to slightly break? His chest felt like it was tight, it was hurting, and he couldn’t breathe. He was aware that a tear fell out of his eye and slipped down his face and went into the face mask.

He entered the dorm after walking their slowly and he quietly shut the door, not wanting to alert his presence to Taehyung or Namjoon, who were at home just resting for the day. He wiped his face before pulling out his phone as he entered his room, which he had to himself since they moved to their new dorm.

He glanced through the texts that Seungcheol and himself had been sending back and forth and that just made his heart ache more so he locked his phone and threw it carelessly on his bed. He ran his hands through his hand and gripped it tightly as he clenched his jaw and drew in short, hard, little gasps of air. One hand went to his mouth, which he gripped tightly, while the other went to his chest and pushed against it, as if pressing his chest in and holding it would make his chest stop hurting.

Maybe he was overreacting, but Jungkook never just liked someone so easily and to see that same actions that Seungcheol had used at him or towards him being used towards someone else, it hurt a lot. Jungkook clenched his jaw and shook his head, trying to stop the tears but they just came pouring down his face.

Maybe he wasn’t suited for relationships.

* * *

The next day Jungkook woke up to yelling in between Taehyung and Jimin, which never happens. Rarely if anything. If it was loud in his room, he knows it’ll be louder in the living room, where they were undoubtedly arguing.

“You never pay attention to any of us anymore!” Taehyung was yelling at Jimin. “You’re always Kookie this, and Kookie that, and we all need attention as well!”

“I’m worried about him! Aren’t you? He’s not shifting headspaces and he knows it’s not healthy for him. Of course, I’m paying a lot of attention to him!” Jimin said, crossing his arms and staring at Taehyung. Taehyung huffed.

“He is an adult. He can take care of himself, you don’t need to baby him constantly. He probably gets tired of you constantly breathing down his neck.” Taehyung rolled his eyes as he said this statement, turning his back on Jimin. Jungkook backed away as he heard them progressively get louder.

They were fighting about him. They were fighting about _him._ Jungkook’s breath got heavier as the weight of his two best friends fighting over him, Seungcheol, the fans, everything was just _too_ much. He couldn’t breathe. Well, he was breathing but not much. His gasps of air were too tiny to actually have any impact on him.

He went back to his room, shutting the door with force, not even caring who heard the slam. He slid down the door, shoulders shaking, chest heaving as he was wrecked with sobs. He heard the yelling in the living room quiet down and he knows that he was probably the cause of it, he wasn’t exactly being quiet at the moment. Jungkook folded his arms across his knees and placed his face in the crook of his arm, letting out a heavy sob into the air.

He heard a knock on the door.

“Jungkook, can we come in?” He heard Taehyung say and by we, Jungkook knew he meant himself and Jimin.

“N-no!” Jungkook stuttered out through his sobs.

“Please?” Jimin asked.

“No-o. I don-don’t want you n-near me ri-right no-now. I’m j-just bei-being a-a-a-a p-problem.” Jungkook cried out, letting his sobs just flow out of him. The door knob shook, seeing as Taehyung or Jimin was trying to open it. Luckily, Jungkook locked the door whenever he entered.

“Please, please, baby? We don’t like seeing you hurt, especially because we’re being idiots.” Taehyung said, sadness in his voice. Jungkook couldn’t see anything whenever he lifted his head, breathe catching once again.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Jungkook kept repeating the word, raising his hands to rake through his hair, pulling at it and looking around his room hopelessly.

He knew he was spiraling into a bad anxiety attack. But he couldn’t bring himself to ask for help or allow help. He just wanted to cry and cry until he passed out from lack of air and not wake up for a while.

“Jungkook, please.” It was Hoseok’s voice now. If Hoseok was out there, then everyone else probably was as well. Jungkook got up from the door, but didn’t unlock it, instead he settled to go lay on his bed, turning on his side and crying profusely into his pillow.

He couldn’t handle this. Seungcheol, he could act like it didn’t bother him, he could live with the haircut and fans hating it, he could live with the pressure of being an idol, but he couldn’t handle his best friends fighting over him.

He kept crying and eventually the knocking stopped.

* * *

He didn’t leave his room for three days. He didn’t care that he had promotions to do for the comeback, he didn’t care that he was threatened lightly by his manager and Bang-PD about removing him from any free time he had for the next couple of months if he didn’t leave his room. He didn’t care when the members begged him.

Jungkook just laid on his bed, in the same clothes from three days ago, staring at the blank ceiling. When they finally reached the final straw of him avoiding society, they broke his lock off his door from the outside, removed it actually.

“Jungkook?” Jimin whispered, moving closer to Jungkook.

“Hi.” Jungkook whispered hoarsely, talking for the first time in three days. He turned his head slightly and looked at Jimin with blank eyes.

“Oh sweetheart.” Jimin said with his voice raspy, emotion shining in his eyes. Jungkook didn’t say anything in return, just closed his eyes.

“Let’s get you up, okay?” Jimin whispered as he basically dragged Jungkook up so he was laying on his bed. Jimin and Hoseok helped him stand and Hoseok had to catch him, seeing as Jungkook almost collapsed as he tried to stand. He saw in his peripheral vision that Taehyung and Seokjin came to his bed and cleared his bed of any blankets, linens, and pillows, probably taking them to be washed. Which would make sense, seeing as he laid in those sheets and blankets for three days without moving.

“C’mon.” Jimin said gently, walking towards the bathroom. Hoseok followed Jimin with Jungkook in his arms, making slow and gentle steps. Once in the bathroom, Jungkook was set on the edge of the toilet while Jimin started the water in the tub to set up a bath for Jungkook.

Jungkook was still just staring blankly at the wall, too tired to feel or let himself feel. Hoseok stroked his hair, sadness in his eyes as he watched the maknae be so unlike himself. Eventually, Jimin and Hoseok both removed Jungkook’s clothes, carrying him so softly to the tub and setting him in there.

It seems that once he was in the tub that his walls and steel nature slowly broke because near the end of the bath he was taking, he was crying without even being aware that he was crying. At least he didn’t know until Jimin raised a hand and wiped his cheek off and held Jungkook’s face in his head and whispered for him to stop crying.

And once he started crying, he couldn’t stop. He wanted to stop crying so much, his eyes were swollen and red and they hurt. He looked up at the pair and shook his head, whispering how much it hurt and how much he was hurting. He barely noticed Hoseok start crying at the sight of Jungkook’s despair.

Jimin, crying himself softly, ran a hand through Jungkook’s freshly washed hair and pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook’s forehead.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise you Jungkook.” Jimin whispered into the silence of the bathroom and all Jungkook could do was nod and hope he was right, that everything would be okay.

Eventually, Jungkook was dressed and brought to Yoongi and Seokjin’s room, where he immediately curled on top of Yoongi’s bed. He had barely got on the bed when Namjoon laid on the bed beside of him and hugged him into his huge frame, letting Jungkook tuck his head into the curve of his neck. Another body slid in behind him. A hand was carding its way through his hair and stroking his bed. By the feel of the hands, it was Seokjin.

Another pair of hands were holding one of his hands while another person fiddled with his other hand. Someone was gently touching his calves while another was softly holding on to his ankle. It was as if they were anchoring him, reminding him that he wasn’t alone and that they were there to help when he need it.

No one said anything, no one talked about why Jungkook was locked in a room for three days. Everyone just stayed silent and just reassured everyone, including themselves, that they all were there, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt.2 with little jungkook coming sometime before i die.


	17. angst pt. 2 (except it's really fluffy not angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes and exited his room. He hadn’t been watching where he was going so he was very surprised when he bumped into a sturdy wall. That moved when he hit it. Jungkook yelped a tiny bit before opening his eyes and staring at the person in front of him. Jimin held Jungkook’s arms gently yet securely, making sure he wouldn’t fall to the floor. Jimin grinned at the younger before hooking an arm over Jungkook’s shoulder and tugging him into his side. Jimin then proceeded to lay a gentle kiss on Jungkook’s temple and steer him towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO HERE'S THE JIMIN X JUNGKOOK CHAPTER EVERYONE BE WAITING FOR  
> THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND BARBARA FOR ALL THE FLUFF IDEAS  
> also yes fluff fluff fluff im sorry for the angst last chapter  
> also my comment section is always available for prompt ideas !!!

Jungkook slept for about twenty hours straight. When he woke up, everyone had basically left beside the body beside of him. He lifted his head and looked behind of him and was met with the body of Jimin sleeping. Although Jimin’s body was relaxed and comfortable, his face was screwed up and tense. As soon as Jungkook moved to brush his fingers against Jimin’s face, the elder’s face relaxed and his grip tightened around Jungkook a little bit.

Jungkook smiled a tiny bit as he raised his other hand to rub at his eyes, his sore and puffy eyes that were still hurting from crying so much over the past couple of days. He was still softly rubbing his eyes as Jimin blearily opened his eyes and looked at the younger. No words were exchanged as they stared at each other in comfortable silence.

“Thank you.” Jungkook whispered, breaking the silence before he leaned forward to rub his nose against Jimin’s. Jimin rubbed his back and lifted a hand up to cup Jungkook’s cheek fondly.

* * *

Everything wasn’t okay automatically. Jungkook didn’t automatically feel better. Of course, Taehyung and Jimin apologized for fighting over Jungkook when they shouldn’t have. Jungkook smiled gently and accepted the apology and hugged both but after that, he went over to Hoseok’s side and hugged him. He sniffed gently when Hoseok carded a gentle hand through his hair and pressed a small kiss on his forehead.

He stayed pressed up against Hoseok or Namjoon all day, taking comfort from the elder ones and appreciated the gentle, quiet affection they were giving to him. He didn’t talk a lot that day, just wanting to be petted and hugged and those two provided him with that. By the end of the night, Jungkook was comforted by the tiny touches of his hyungs and the silent support they offered to him.

When Jungkook woke up in the morning, his head was feeling a little bit better. There was no longer this continuous, harsh throbbing nor was there any voices fighting for his attention the back of his head. It was quiet and silent. Just how Jungkook liked it.

He got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes and exited his room. He hadn’t been watching where he was going so he was very surprised when he bumped into a sturdy wall. That moved when he hit it. Jungkook yelped a tiny bit before opening his eyes and staring at the person in front of him. Jimin held Jungkook’s arms gently yet securely, making sure he wouldn’t fall to the floor. Jimin grinned at the younger before hooking an arm over Jungkook’s shoulder and tugging him into his side. Jimin then proceeded to lay a gentle kiss on Jungkook’s temple and steer him towards the kitchen.

“You’re awake really early today, baby. Wanna help make breakfast for everyone?” Jimin asked sweetly, a certain tone in his voice. Jungkook visibly perked up and shook his head, letting his hyung lead him to the kitchen. Jimin went about bringing out the different items to make breakfast for the entire group. As soon as bread, eggs, milk, and other items were out, he grabbed Jungkook’s hand and brought them both over to the sink, where Jimin washed his own hands first then washed Jungkook’s hands for him. Jungkook held his hands out limply as Jimin diligently washed his hands, unaware that he was making Jungkook slowly slip into his headspace.

Jungkook watched his hyung dry his hands before turning to turn on the stove and gather a few different pots and pans. His hy- _Dada_ checked over all the items he had out before turning to Jungkook and asked him to mix a few things together. Jungkook nodded his head, saying he could do it but ten minutes later found Jungkook covered in stuff that was supposed to make pancake batter. Dada had been preoccupied with making French toast so he didn’t even know Jungkook was a mess until five minutes later when he turned around to get more bread. Dada blinked quietly at Jungkook a few times before he started laughing quietly, tugging Jungkook closer to him to wipe some of the batter off his face, snorting at the look Jungkook was giving him.

“Baby, are you not feeling that big right now? What’s your number?” Dada asked, cupping Jungkook’s face gently. Jungkook nodded to the first question before holding up a 6. He wasn’t insanely little right now but he slowly but surely approaching that level with every passing moment.

Dada hummed before turning him away from the counter, asking him to go clean up as best as he could for right now and then to come back down to set the table. Jungkook nodded and clumsily walked to the bathroom where he wiped off as much of the batter as he could before he quickly made his way back to kitchen. The table was set quickly and before he knew it, he was sitting patiently on a chair, watching his Dada finish up cooking. Everything smelt good and Jungkook practically moaned as his stomach growled in retaliation to the smell. Dada chuckled and laid a kiss on his head before calling down everyone to eat.

* * *

Later, after breakfast, Dada herded Jungkook up the stairs and into the bathroom. Dada had tsked at the sight of Jungkook with batter still stuck in his hair and his face still slightly sticky. Slowly, they made their way into the shower which was pouring out hot, pounding water that made Jungkook sigh in relief as his muscles relaxed. They let the water pour on their head for a moment, Jungkook laying his head lazily on Dada’s shoulder before whining when he was pushed off. Dada hushed him and then soft hands were lathering his hair with shampoo, working it diligently into the spots that had dried batter in them and then all over his head. Jungkook closed his eyes and leaned into the feeling, sighing as Dada lightly scratched his head.

Sooner than later, sadly, they had to get out of the shower once the water started running cold. Jungkook whined as he made to leave the shower but was quickly soothed by the warm towel that encased him. His hair and body was gently dried by Dada’s soft but rough hands, the same hands that dressed him in a loose, long sleeve shirt with a pair of sweatpants minutes later. Jungkook kept his eyes shut the entire time, letting himself be pulled by his Dada into a room where he was gently pushed to lay down in a bed that smelled exactly like Dada. Jungkook hummed happily and made grabby hands towards where he thought he was at.

A chuckle came from his left before Jungkook was wrapped up in a tight but snuggly embrace. Kisses were laid gently against his head and then they dropped down to his face and his nose and cheeks and Jungkook couldn’t stop giggling even if he wanted to. Jungkook opened his eyes amidst of Dada attacking his face in kisses to lean in sneakily and plant a wet kiss against Dada’s cheek. Dada’s face went stiff in mock shock before he acted like he was fainting.

“Oh my, did my Jungkookie just kiss my cheek, I must be in heaven.” Jungkook giggled at his Dada’s theatrics, hitting his chest lightly and saying ‘Dada~’ in his light and airy voice. Dada then leaned in and nuzzled Jungkook’s cheek.

“I love you, baby.” Dada said in the sweetest, the softest tone Jungkook had ever heard from him. Jungkook stared at Dada with stars in his eyes, like he hung the moon just for Jungkook.

Jungkook ducked his head against his Dada’s cheek before mumbling back a little, ‘love you too, Dada’, that was faint to even Dada’s ears.

Together, the two of them cuddled quietly in the bed, with Dada humming random songs and Jungkook saying random things before they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Jungkook woke from his rather long nap, he had unsurprisingly dropped to a 4. He whined as he was brought back to alertness and he whined even louder when Dada wasn’t in bed with him. He sat up irritably and glared at the wall before grabbing one of his lose plushies that was near the end of the bed. It was his penguin this time and he cuddled it tightly for a moment before getting up and looking down at his comfy clothes and groaning.

He didn’t want to change his clothes but he looked at his clock and knew that in an hour, they were having to go for a recording for BTS RUN. Jungkook whined one more time before getting up and basically waddling to the living run and cuddling up against TaeTae’s side. TaeTae threw him a fond look before wrapping him up in a tight embrace and rocking him back in forth.

“Hi Jungkookie!” He said in a quiet excited voice. Jungkook mumbled back a hello back before nuzzling his face into TaeTae’s neck.

“What’s up, honey bun?” TaeTae asked, a hand carding its way through Jungkook’s hair.

“Dun wan record.” Jungkook said, pouting at the thought. TaeTae hummed in thought and quietly rocked again.

“Well, baby, can’t get you out of that. We have to record, we have no choice. How about one of us helps you choose your outfit?” Jungkook reluctantly agreed to that, knowing he couldn’t get out of filming. Thankfully, when TaeTae choose his outfit, he only ended up in a loose black hoodie and grey sweatpants, with Daddy’s black cap and some black sneakers. It was comfortable enough that Jungkook wouldn’t complain throughout the whole filming session.

What made Jungkook’s day sky rocket though was when he learned they were going to play arcade games for most of the evening. Jungkook held in squeals at the mention of playing games and quietly bounced in place, holding his hands in fists in his pockets. Joonie held onto the back of his shoulders gently, keeping him in place from having him run around like a crazy maniac.

Dada and Daddy stayed near him during the whole recording session, making sure he enjoyed playing the games as much as he wanted and making sure he didn’t do anything troublesome for the crew. By the end of the filming, Jungkook was subdued by spending all of his energy during the games. Once they were finally free to go and in the car on the way home, Jungkook whined in Dada’s shoulder. Dada shushed him plenty of times and stroked his hair, as well as held his hand.

When they finally reached the dorm, everyone got out except for Dada and himself. He was waiting on Dada to get out but Dada instead insisted on going out to a store and buying some junk food for all seven members to eat. Jungkook wasn’t complaining. If anything, he encouraged it by smiling into Dada’s neck.

Sadly, his body didn’t agree. Only after five minutes of walking around in the store, he was whining that he wanted to go to bed. He silently tugged on Dada’s sleeve plenty of times, leaned on his shoulder even to tell him that he was tired.

Eventually Dada turned around and bend down a little before telling Jungkook to hop on. Jungkook’s eyes lit up and he jumped as lightly as he could onto Dada’s back. He was hefted up and Jungkook giggled for a second before he let his head hang lazily down over his right arm that was wrapped around Dada’s neck to hold on to his left arm.

He stared out of blurry eyes as he barely understood what was going on. From what he could tell, a manager had come up and took the items from Dada and offered to pay for them while Dada would walk back to the car with their other manager. Dada thanked their manager gratefully before walking off with their other manager. Jungkook was placed carefully into the seat and he whined, missing the warmth of his Dada.

He was shushed quickly by Dada who slid into seat beside of him as fast as he could and tugged Jungkook back into the crook of his neck. A hand rubbed his back gently and soon, the manager had returned with the items and they were on their way back to the dorm.

Jungkook practically had to be carried up to the dorm. Dada, for as small as he looked, he was very strong and very capable of carrying Jungkook long distances. Jungkook was dumped gently on the couch and he curled into the cushions, unaware of the cooing that Dada was doing at the moment. Jungkook heard Dada leave the room and whined a tiny bit, a little soft sound leaving his throat quietly. Though he didn’t have to fret for long, seeing as Dada came back into the room soon after.

His hand pulled Jungkook’s head up gently and placed a pillow underneath of his head, making sure he wouldn’t get neck pain in the middle of the night. Then his white fluffy comforter was placed over his body and Dada also tucked him in. Jungkook let out a soft sound, heart flying with the amount of care that Dada was giving him right now and whispered his thanks and his love to him. Dada let out a soft giggle before leaning down and laying loads of kisses against Jungkook’s hairline and pressing one last kiss against Jungkook’s cheek.

“Sleep well, baby.” Dada whispered before Jungkook assumed he left the room. Jungkook smiled into the pillow and giggled and shut his eyes, welcoming the land of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN my comment section is always open for prompt ideas, god knows i need them  
> or hit me up on tumblr with your ideas: @btsfxxkmeup  
> also who would like to see TaeTae as a little as well but like a little of an older mindset? like instead of going to like age two mindset, he only goes as low as age five or six.   
> also someone mentioned having ot7 having a romantic relationship? would you guys want that or would you just want jungkook x one of the other members?


	18. a bunch of headspace stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days later, after everyone knew about Taehyung, was the day that Taehyung and Jungkook happened to both be in their headspaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what you're thinking   
> 'wow two chapters in three days, is she dying?'  
> you're not wrong, imma die for like a week starting tomorrow so i wrote this as an apology  
> its cute i promise dont hurt me

For a couple of weeks, things went about normally. They had schedules, they had recording, they had vocal sessions, they had dance practices. One day, Jungkook’s hyungs besides Taehyung had gone out to eat a little bit and drink a bit. Jungkook was supposed to go with them originally but decided not to go with, as he’d rather spend a night in with Taehyung and sleep early.

When he came home to the dorm, he was greeted with the sight of Taehyung playing video games, which was normal, but what wasn’t a normal thing was the coloring books scattered around him nor were the action figures that littered the floor. Jungkook blinked a few times at the sight before sitting on the couch beside of Taehyung.

Taehyung jumped and looked at Jungkook with a slight scared expression. “H-Jungkook, I didn’t know you were going to be home tonight?” He asked.

Jungkook smiled lightly before looking around at the sight of coloring books and action figures. “I wasn’t going to be but I didn’t feel like going out tonight.” Jungkook shot another look at the coloring books before looking at Taehyung without any mean emotion in his eyes.

Taehyung sighed and paused the game and they sat in silence for a moment before Taehyung blurted out, “I’m a middle!”, because the silence got too much for him.

Jungkook nodded and carded a hand through his hair. “Nothing wrong with being a middle. Can you explain it a little to me?” Jungkook asked, reaching his hand over to grasp Taehyung’s hand.

Taehyung brightened at the mention of being able to describe what exactly he was.

“A middle is someone who goes into a headspace but not as low in age as you would, Kook. Like if I had to choose an age range for me, it’d be around ten to thirteen years old. Like, I still want cuddles, I still want to be babied a bit but I can also take care of myself as well and I can do things and I’m…kind of bratty if I say so myself.”

Jungkook hummed thoughtfully, storing all this information in the back of his mind. “Do the hyungs know that you’re a middle?”

Taehyung put on a guilty face. “…No? I was taking time to process what I was feeling and I don’t know, it slips my mind.”

Jungkook nodded. “I understand, trust me, I do. Just tell them sometime soon, yeah?” Jungkook said, grinning at the other boy who nodded.

“I will, I will! Hey, Kookie?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you hyung if I’m in my headspace and you’re not in your headspace?” Taehyung asked, diverting his eyes to other side of the room, fiddling with his thumbs.

Jungkook smiled fondly. “Of course, you can, Tae.” Taehyung lit up so much that Jungkook was sure that a light had just came on.

“Thank you, hyung!” Jungkook grinned at the other boy before bringing him into a tight hug and ruffling his hair before challenging him to a game of rocket league, which Jungkook may have lost on purpose so he could get the satisfacation of seeing Taehyung cheer and celebrate when he won the game.

* * *

One by one, Taehyung told their hyungs what his headspace was and explained what it was. He told them one by one because he wanted to make sure that they understood. He also had Jungkook come as backup and support just in case things went wrong, which Jungkook doubted would happen but he entertained the other by coming along each time.

And each time, each of their hyungs hugged him and whispered to him how much they appreciated Taehyung for telling them and promising him that they accepted his headspace, how could they not when they loved Taehyung so much. And every time, Taehyung would start sniffling and get teary eyed and had both Jungkook and one of the other hyungs fussing over him.

A couple days later, after everyone knew about Taehyung, was the day that Taehyung and Jungkook happened to both be in their headspaces.

Taehyung had already been in his headspace since he woke up that morning, playing video games and making car noises as he played with his tiny Hot Wheels cars. Jungkook had come down from his bed and ate a little something before laying down on the couch and watching Taehyung play in his peripheral vision.

Before long Jungkook slipped off into a nap. What he woke up to was Taehyung in his face, asking him to play. It was just asking to play, it was pleading with him to color and play with his action figures with him.

Jungkook nodded and let himself be pulled from the couch to the floor where he spent fifteen minutes playing with action figures before he got bored and went to coloring.

Thirty minutes had passed without him knowing that Seokie had come into the room. Not until he cleared his throat and asked what the two boys were doing.

“Just playing, daddy!” Taehyung said and while Seokie was shocked, Jungkook just shrugged and kept coloring. Guess Taehyung had chosen his main caregiver in his eyes.

Seokie sounded a bit choked up when he responded. “Just playing? What about you, Jungkookie?”

“Pway.” Is all Jungkook said and that is the moment he realized he had switched headspaces. His head shot up and he frowned at Seokie. He made a noise and huffed, looking at the couch as he mumbled.

“Honey.” Seokie started, kneeling to look at Jungkook. “What’s your number?”

Jungkook thought for a moment before shrugging. “Jungkook, could I get an answer, please?”

Jungkook held up two fingers and watched as Seokie asked TaeTae to find Daddy or Dada. TaeTae, the big boy he was, ran off looking for Jungkook’s main caregivers. TaeTae came back a few minutes later, empty-handed.

“Hyungs aren’t here right now.” TaeTae said, quietly, hanging around next to Seokie. Those words sent pain through Jungkook and his eyes started watering. He wanted his Daddy to hold him right now and cuddle him while Dada stroked his hair and whispered him sweet nothings. He started sniffing and looked pitifully at Seokie who shushed him, which didn’t help seeing as moments later big crocodile tears streamed down Jungkook’s face.

Seokie pulled out his phone and started to call someone. While he was doing this, TaeTae sat beside of Jungkook and hugged him tightly while whispering, “My daddy will fix this, don’t worry Kookie. He’ll make it better.”

A few moments later, a phone was being held to the side of Jungkook’s head and Jungkook held tightly onto the item.

“ _Baby?”_

Jungkook gasped through his tears. “Daddy!” He cried out, his bottom lip wobbling.

_“What’s wrong, sweet pea? Why are you crying?”_

Jungkook’s breath hitched and more tears fell. “I do-don’t know!” He whined, hand coming up to roughly wipe away his tears.

_“Can you try explaining what you’re feeling to Daddy, please?”_

“Ju-Jungkook didn’t k-know he swit-switched to be-being little and it was-was scary Daddy! He can us-usually know when h-he switches. And th-then Dad-Daddy wasn’t he-here for Ko-Kook! Nor wa-was Dada!!”

 _“Awe sweetheart.”_ He barely was paying attention to the call anymore, just crying as he clutched his hands closer to his chest. TaeTae was holding one of his hands and then all the sudden he could hear his Daddy’s voice even though the phone wasn’t held to his ear.

_“What’s his number right now, Hobi?”_

“If I remember correctly, he held up two fingers so two.”

He could’ve sworn he heard his Daddy curse. _“He’s only been this low once before, he didn’t cry before. What happened?”_

TaeTae spoke up. “He may have scared himself because he shifted so quickly that he was unaware and his Daddy or Dada wasn’t here when he shifted so he felt all by himself.” He heard his Daddy coo a little and he sniffled.

_“Baby?”_

Jungkook hummed sadly.

 _“I’m heading my way back from the studio right now, can you try to be good for Seokie?”_ He asked gently. Jungkook nodded before saying a quiet yes. _“There’s my good boy.”_

Jungkook blushed lightly before picking at his clothes. The phone call was hung up and then his Dada was called.

“Hobi-hyung?”

“Hey, Jimin, you need to come home. Jungkook needs you.”

 _“What happened?”_ Dada asked urgently.

“He just shifted headspaces really quickly and scared himself. It just would be better if both you and Yoongi were on your way back. We already called Yoongi and we called you right after.”

 _“Thank you.”_ Dada sounded very thankful. _“Sweetheart, can you stay on the phone with Dada as he makes his way back to the dorm?”_

Jungkook sniffled sadly, trying to stop being such a cry baby, and took the phone from Seokie hyung. “Hi.” He said pitifully into the phone, a hand coming up to rub away his tears.

_“Awe, baby, you sound so sad. Did you scare yourself, honey?”_

Jungkook hiccupped. “Uh-huh. Kook doesn’t like switching that quick.”

 _“I can see that, darling. Do you think you might know what made you switch so quickly?”_ Jungkook hummed quietly.

“Dunno. Was woke up and started immediately coloring with TaeTae.”

_“Do you think it’s maybe because you were so tired and immediately started doing an activity that you usually do when you’re tired, baby?”_

Jungkook shrugged, not remembering that Dada couldn’t see him until Dada prompted him again.

“Dunno. Maybe.”

He had just finished that sentence when he squealed and shoved the phone back into Seokie’s hands.

 _“Yoongi just showed up, didn’t he?”_ He heard Dada say on the phone as raced towards the man who entered the room.

“Daddy!” He cried out before hugging the other man around the waist. Daddy’s bag was tossed on the floor carefully before the man hugged him back just as tightly. They hugged for a second before Jungkook was pulled away so Daddy could look at his face.

“Sweetheart…” Daddy whispered, taking in Jungkook’s tear-streaked face. He rubbed carefully at the half dry streaks gently before taking Jungkook’s hand and walking them both to the bathroom. Daddy ran warm water and wet a washcloth with it and went about wiping Jungkook’s face until the only things that showed that he had been crying was his red eyes and puffy face.

“Don’t cry baby, Dada will be here soon as well.” Daddy said. At the mention of Dada not being by his side made Jungkook’s eyes water again but Daddy was quick to apologize for mentioning it. Jungkook was then brought out of the bathroom and together, Daddy and himself laid on the closest bed, which was Dada’s, and cuddle on top of it with Daddy making tiny little braids out of Jungkook’s hair and pressing tiny kisses into his hair.

Everyone knew when Dada arrived because the door slammed shut from downstairs and then feet were racing upstairs. Jungkook perked up and sat up as he waited from Dada to come in through the door, which he did and then immediately bent down and hugged Jungkook tightly, before leaning back and kissing his cheeks wetly.

“Hi, my beautiful baby boy, my angel, my sweetheart, my cupcake, my-.” Daddy cut off Dada from going too overboard with the nicknames.

“Yes, you love him, we get it.” Daddy said, grinning at the pair hugging at the end of the bed. Jungkook turned around and stuck his tongue out at Daddy before giggling as Daddy tickled him until he was crying. He apologized and kissed his Daddy on the cheek and watched as he turned into a pile of mush.

For the rest of the day, he clung to either Daddy or Dada, never letting one of them out of his sight. When Daddy went to the bathroom, he demanded to go with him, pouting at him until Dada distracted him with cuddles and kisses to his face, holding his hand and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. By the time that he realized that he had been fooled was when Daddy returned and was smiling sheepishly at him.

Jungkook scowled at Dada but it was quickly replaced by giggles as Dada started making funny faces at him. Then he was snatched up by Daddy, which he didn’t care, he just straddled his lap and hung his head on his shoulder, humming contently through his pacifier as Daddy rubbed his back and stroked his waist under his baggy sweater.

TaeTae had tried coming up to him and asking him to play but each time Jungkook shook his head and frowned and curled more into Dada or Daddy. TaeTae got upset the last time he declined and Daddy tried to persuade him to play with TaeTae for a little bit but Jungkook just shook his head again and hid his face in Dada’s chest.

“He’s too little to play right now, TaeTae.”

“But hyung! He played with me earlier, why can’t he now?” TaeTae asked.

“He’s feeling really small right now. Meaning, all he wants is attention, to be cared for and just be content and in peace.” Dada replied. A hand came to rub his back as multiple kisses were pressed into his hair. “He’s our little baby, our little angel right now. He’ll probably play with you later, TaeTae. Go ask Joonie-hyung or Jin-hyung will play with you for a little bit until Jungkook feels a little bigger, okay?” Daddy said, probably smiling gently at TaeTae but seeing as Jungkook had his head shoved into Dada’s chest, he didn’t know.

And they were right. He was feeling incredibly small right now. He felt so small that he wanted to just fit into one of their hands and have them hold him all day. He wanted to be feed, he didn’t want to feed himself, someone needed to feed him. He needed to be taken care of fully that day, he wanted no responsibilities or control over anything.

And thankfully, Daddy and Dada always knew what he needed.

* * *

Later that night, Jungkook was still feeling rather small so he was sleeping with Daddy that night. Daddy had just finished brushing Jungkook’s teeth for him as well as brushing his own teeth and washing both of their faces when Jungkook started getting fussy. He whined the entire time his teeth were being brushed and frowned when Daddy was washing his face. When he had slipped into a large tee shirt of Daddy’s and just a pair of boxers, he kept rubbing his eyes as he waited for Daddy to be done in the bathroom.

While Daddy was in the bathroom, he had got up and grabbed one of Daddy’s hoodies and one of his stuffed animals that were laying on the floor and snuggled both items on Daddy’s bed as he tried to patiently wait. Which didn’t work because less than five minutes, Jungkook was calling out for his Daddy in his soft, whiny voice.

Daddy came out of the bathroom a few moments, smiling at Jungkook making grabby hands for him with half of his face tucked into the bed.

“Love, sit up for Daddy, please.” Daddy whispered and once Jungkook did what he said, Daddy took the hoodie and gently pulled it over Jungkook’s frame, loving how it still managed to look baggy slightly on Jungkook. Daddy then proceeded to slide into the bed and tugged Jungkook into his arms.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, doll?”

“Can you tell me a story?” He asked, giving Daddy his puppy eyes.

Daddy didn’t last a chance because seconds later, he was agreeing to tell him one and only one.

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful prince who had six loyal knights. The knights would do practically anything for the prince. The knights practically raised the prince since he was a shy, little kid. One day, the prince found out he had a special ability that just made him even more so beautiful to the knights. But the knights, as foolish as they were, took what the boy was for granted.”

“What special ability did the boy have, Daddy?”

“Hmmm. Let’s say he was like an enchanter, although he didn’t tell the loyal knights for a while what he was. Afraid he would be judged for what he was. The knights loved him for who he was but was unaware that they treated him unfair until they almost lost him. They’ve tried extremely hard to be the best they can for the prince afterwards learning and in return, the prince showed them the deepest parts of them that no one else has seen. This fact has made the knights feel so special and so grateful for having the prince in their life.”

Daddy looked down to wear Jungkook had started dozing off. He chuckled and stroked Jungkook’s hair.

“The rest of the story can be told another time.” He said gently before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jungkook’s temple. “I love you.” He said, staring fondly at the precious treasure in his arms.

“Love you too.” Jungkook mumbled out before pressing a kiss to Daddy’s hand and letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i have absolutely no idea what to do with a romantic stance on this story so imma put a poll up on my twitter and let you folks vote  
> twt: @btsfxxkmeup  
> i dunno how to link that shit above but yeah, if you want a choice in the romantic stance in this story, go and vote folks.  
> please give me prompts im desperate   
> wow is it surprising that during fics when i write, i have to be super articulate but in these notes and texting, i type like shit. nope.  
> imma explain the seventeen issue thing next chapter, dont worry. about why seungcheol looks like a booty hole at the moment.  
> sorry for the long ass note aopsnda  
> go vote @btsfxxkmeup  
> you have seven days from 07/25/2017 to vote!!   
> thanks for reading!


	19. playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, please, please, daddy? Can Kookie have paci?” Jungkook whined, making pouty eyes up at Daddy who groaned, muttering something about ‘how his baby couldn’t look that cute and not get what he wanted’ before slipping the pacifier into his mouth. Jungkook hummed contently and sucked lightly on it, eyes drooping completely closed. Daddy sat beside Jungkook on the floor, watching how TaeTae and Vernonie interacted as his hand tangled with Jungkook’s gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two months later and im updating im so sorry school and work have been kicking my ass  
> also yes  
>  ~~yoonminkook won btw, so thats the pairing~~  
>  im soRRY I CANT DO YOONMINKOOK I LOVE IT BUT IT DOESNT FIT WITH MY STORY  
> and ye i hope you enjoy please yell at me in comments or on twitter @btsfxxkmeup

Playtime with other Little’s was very rare. Not including that they now had a Middle as well. Days were the entire group of Seventeen got to hang out with all of Bangtan was an incredibly rare day indeed.

Jungkook had woken up about three hours ago in a perfectly normal, big headspace when suddenly the doorbell rang and both Seokjin and Yoongi had looked at the door with a slight smile on their faces. Jungkook cocked his head and looked at the others with a confused expression before heading to the door and opening it. He was then tackled by a slightly smaller boy who literally tossed both of them on the floor.

He had no idea what was going on until he saw the sun-bleached hair of the younger boy and grinned helplessly as he stared at Vernon who latched onto him and was humming contently.

“Been a bit since we had seen each other, yeah Bean?” Jungkook said fondly, ruffling his hair. In the recent months, Vernon and Jungkook had been texting and exchanging photos and jokes on the phone but this was the first time in a long time that they’ve could hang out.

“Yeah, yeah.” Vernon said quietly, still latched onto Jungkook as the older sat up and looked back at his members.

“How long have you had this set up for?” He asked curiously, hands wrapped around Vernon back.

“A while.” Seokjin said as Yoongi shrugged. Jungkook grinned at the others before turning back to Vernon and making faces at him while the other Seventeen members came in. Jihoon and Seungcheol went over to where the two eldest were at. The rest of Seventeen dispersed into the kitchen area or into the other areas around the dorm. Taehyung came down as Mingyu was going up and bumped into him. He apologized, bewildered that someone unfamiliar was in their dorm and came down to see Jungkook hugging Vernon near the opening of the door.

“Uh. Hi.” Taehyung said, scratching the back of his head as he waved awkwardly to the pair on the floor.

Jungkook waved back while Vernon babbled at Taehyung who grinned at the Little. This would be the first time that Taehyung would get the opportunity to play with someone else besides Jungkook. Jungkook looked at Vernon and whispered dramatically.

“TaeTae likes to play as well, you should show him some of your toys you brought.” Vernon gasped excitedly before getting off Jungkook and running over to Taehyung and tugging him away. Jungkook chuckled at the sight before standing up, dusting his clothes off lightly. He wasn’t feeling that Little at the moment so he just trailed after the pair and watched them silently, randomly checking his phone at times. It wasn’t until about an hour later when he felt a fuzzy haze start inside of his head and his eyes drooped a little, mouth falling open as his thumb unconsciously lifted to insert inside of his mouth. He sucked on his thumb lightly for a couple of minutes, drool lightly trailing out around his thumb and down his jaw.

Someone’s hand came and tugged Jungkook’s hand out of his mouth and Jungkook whined loudly, making sure they knew how displeased he was with this moment as they wiped the drool off of his jaw. Daddy tsked teasingly at him before continuing to wipe his jaw. After being content with his jaw being drool-free, he pulled out a blue pacifier with a dinosaur sticker on it and waved it lightly in the air. Jungkook’s eyes went wide and he cooed, reaching up for the pacifier. Daddy wiggled a finger then cupped his ear with that same hand.

“Please, please, please, daddy? Can Kookie have paci?” Jungkook whined, making pouty eyes up at Daddy who groaned, muttering something about ‘how his baby couldn’t look that cute and not get what he wanted’ before slipping the pacifier into his mouth. Jungkook hummed contently and sucked lightly on it, eyes drooping completely closed. Daddy sat beside Jungkook on the floor, watching how TaeTae and Vernonie interacted as his hand tangled with Jungkook’s gently.

“Tired, angel?” Daddy asked gently. Jungkook shook his head and muttered, “Nuhuh”, before moving so he was positioned against Daddy’s left side, his head on his shoulder. He nuzzled his face into Daddy’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Daddy’s left arm, sucking softly on his pacifier as he quietly watched the pair in front of him.

He got bored quickly though and stood up shakily, walking out of the room, Daddy stayed behind to watch TaeTae and Vernonie, and he headed towards Dada and JinJin’s room. He knocked gently a few times before he was granted entry. He walked in and rubbed his eyes, sucking more on his pacifier.

“Dada?” He mumbled around the pacifier, blinking lazily as he looked at the blonde-haired man who was sitting comfortably on his bed.

“Hi, baby.” Dada said, attention immediately going from his phone to the little boy who had just walked into the room. Jungkook walked over to him and plopped down beside of him.

“Bored, bored.” That’s all Jungkook said to Dada before pouting at the man. Dada giggled before wrapping his arms around Jungkook and then with no warning, tickling his sides with no mercy. Jungkook squirmed and yelped with laughter, trying to get away from those prying hands but to no avail.

“D-d-dada! S-s-stop i-it!” He said through laughter, tears building up in his eyes. Dada just laughed evilly, tickling him even more until Jungkook was begging for mercy. Eventually Dada stopped, leaving Jungkook with a stitch in his side from laughing so hard.

Jungkook breathed heavily before tucking himself into Dada’s side, hugging him tightly as he sucked on the pacifier that had almost fallen out of his mouth countless times during Dada’s tickle attack. He hummed lightly when Dada’s hand ran through his hair and then Dada pressed a soft kiss into his hair.

“Why aren’t you playing with Vernonie and TaeTae, sweetheart?” Dada asked, playing with some strands of Jungkook’s hair. Jungkook shrugged. Honestly, he didn’t know why he wasn’t playing with the other two but he just wanted to be cuddled and held right now, he didn’t want to play.

“What’s your number right now, baby?” Dada asked instead when he got that nonverbal answer from Jungkook. Jungkook hummed around the pacifier in his mouth before raising three fingers. Dada hummed and hugged Jungkook closer to himself.

They laid there and cuddled for a little bit before Jungkook began to whine, wiggling in Dada’s hold as he wanted to run around. Dada let him go, not before kissing his forehead. He grabbed one of the soft, fluffy blankets off of the bed and tucked it around himself before waddling out of the bedroom and into the living room, where Seokie-hyung and Joonie-hyung were watching some random TV show. He made a random noise as he entered the room and made pouty eyes at Seokie when he looked over at him.

Seokie smiled brightly and opened his arms, beckoning for the little wrapped up in a blanket to come to him. Jungkook did just that, slowly though, and welcomed the older man’s hug. Seokie wrapped his warm arms around the Little who made a cooing sound as he bathed in more warmth. Seokie then tugged him up into his lap and kissed his cheek noisily. Jungkook actually didn’t try to get away from the kiss, instead he just giggled and tucked his head into Seokie’s neck. Seokie made a pleased sound before rocking Jungkook back and forth gently. Soft music started playing in the background, Jungkook things Joonie must’ve changed it.

“I think it’s time for someone to take a nap.” Seokie teasingly said quickly, petting Jungkook’s head. Jungkook whined lowly, always feeling rebellious at the mention of naptime although he was extremely tired. He heard a soft shushing noise before the hand on his head pet more softly, the rocking motions became more smooth, and the soft background noise all helped for Jungkook to quiet down and quickly fall into a deep sleep.

 When Jungkook awoke, he was not in the same place where he fell asleep. Therefore, he was disoriented and made a distressed sound when he came to. The once warm embrace had been replaced with the somewhat warm weight of blankets and a bed. He moved around, fidgeting before he whined as he got up from the bed. He grabbed his stuffed giraffe off of the end of the bed and hugged it tightly before heading out from his room and out into the living room, where everyone was gathered at. He hugged the giraffe even closer to his face and made his way over to Daddy, who hadn’t noticed his presence.

When he was walking over to Daddy, he noticed Seungcheol in the corner with Vernonie and froze up kind of, pulling himself even further away from the pair. Seungcheol and himself haven’t spoken ever since their little mutual break-up from their somewhat, kinda, almost relationship. And to be honest, Jungkook doesn’t want to really speak to him and Seungcheol must feel the same because he keeps averting his eyes from Jungkook anytime he walks into the room.

He sighed and tugged his giraffe closer, basically blocking his view of everything in front of him, and walked over to Daddy and lightly poked him in the shoulder. Daddy turned around and looked at him and raised an eyebrow, as if asking what Jungkook wanted. Jungkook made a distressed sound, wanting Daddy’s arms around him but not wanting to ask. Daddy turned his whole body turned Jungkook and opened his arms, knowing exactly what Jungkook wanted.

Immediately, Jungkook unfurled his arms and wrapped them around his Daddy’s neck, giraffe and all, and hugged tightly. He only got a quick squeeze before he was lifted onto Daddy’ lap. Jungkook let out a tiny squeak before snuggling even closer into Daddy’s embrace. Soft cooing came from beside of Daddy and a hand started petting his hair, soft lips falling on his cheek. Jungkook opened his eyes slightly and saw Dada beside of Daddy, smiling softly at Jungkook who made a soft sound and blinked gently at Dada. Dada grinned at Jungkook, who was in the middle of lifting his thumb up to suck on it, before something rubber, his paci, was placed at his lips. He immediately opened his lips and let the pacifier in, sucking contently and listened to the adults talk, barely paying attention as Dada stroked his head and Daddy rubbed his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucked i just felt so bad for not updating  
> but again  
> come yell at me on twitter if im away for too long @btsfxxkmeup  
> IM SORRY I CANT WRITE RELATIONSHIPS NO RELATIONSHIP JUST PLATONIC SHIT IT MAKES MY STORY UNIQUE BYE SORRY


	20. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No!” Jungkook said, pouting at Seokie. “Dun wan!”
> 
> “Too bad, you need to eat, Kookie.” Seokie said, sighing slightly for this was the fifteenth time he’s said this to the Little.
> 
> “Nuhuh!!” Jungkook whined, crossing his arms, sitting on the floor and refusing to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND RUSH BUT AS SOON AS COLLEGE ENDS FOR THE SEMESTER ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE SOB SOB SIGH IM SORRY

Seungcheol never apologized for leading Jungkook on. Jungkook never got an explanation as to why Seungcheol was not focused on him anymore but instead some random guy that took Jungkook’s spot in Seungcheol’s life.

Jungkook wasn’t being petty, he was just confused. He didn’t even want answers, he just wanted all the memories of Seungcheol and himself to disappear. But Jungkook knew that couldn’t happen so instead, he was blankly staring at a wall as he laid on his bed.

Jungkook knows that he is probably being dramatic; Seungcheol and himself were never in an actual relationship, why should he be sad? But even though they never reached that far, Jungkook actually felt himself getting feelings for the older male and it slightly stung that Seungcheol just shrugged him off.

But the more Jungkook thought about it, the less it hurt. He knew that they couldn’t have gotten into a relationship anyways, their companies wouldn’t have allowed it. Not only that, they were two males in South Korea, where homosexual relationships were forbidden. Also, Jungkook is pretty sure that he is just in love with the thought of Seungcheol and not the man himself.

So Jungkook took a deep breath and he let go.

* * *

Letting go of Seungcheol was like breathing in fresh air after being stuck in a stuffy room for hours. It was refreshing and eased his mind. He was happier.

The hyungs saw that he was doing better, smiling at his freeness and pinching his cheeks as much as they could. That doesn’t mean that Jungkook wasn’t any less bratty, especially when Little.

“No!” Jungkook said, pouting at Seokie. “Dun wan!”

“Too bad, you need to eat, Kookie.” Seokie said, sighing slightly for this was the fifteenth time he’s said this to the Little.

“Nuhuh!!” Jungkook whined, crossing his arms, sitting on the floor and refusing to move.

Seokie opened his mouth to tell Jungkook that he needed to eat once again when Dada’s voice came from the top of the stairs. “Everything okay, hyung?”

“Your little boy is being kind of _bratty_ right now, Jiminie.” Seokie replied loudly, emphasizing the word ‘bratty’ as he looked at Jungkook.

Jungkook frowned and blew a raspberry at Seokie, glaring slightly. He wasn’t bratty, he wasn’t!

Dada’s footsteps could be heard as he came down the steps and Jungkook moved his head slightly as he looked at the man when he came into the room. Dada looked at Seokie then Jungkook before walking closer.

“Are you being bratty right now, baby?”

“No!” Jungkook said, frowning at Seokie.

“Correction, he’s always bratty, Jiminie.” Seokie teased, grinning slightly at Jungkook who gasped at his words.

“Nuhuh! Take it back!” Jungkook said, frowning even more, bottom lip wobbling. “M’not br-bratty! M’good!”

“Then why aren’t you eating then, love?” Dada asked, bending down to Jungkook’s level.

“Wanna color!! Dun wan eat! Just draw and draw and draw and draw and draw!!!”

Dada tilted his head and looked at Jungkook with his scary, strict face. “Baby, you know you have to eat.”

“Nuhuh!” Jungkook refused, shaking his head.

“Baby.”

Jungkook blew a raspberry at Dada, crossing his arms. Dada stared at him unamused.

“I told you, he’s being bratty or fussy right now. I don’t know why.” Seokie said. At this moment, Daddy decided to walk into the living room and took in the sight of two members of the sunshine line looking at the Little.

“What’s going on?” Daddy asked, confused.

“Someone refuses to eat today.” Seokie said as Dada still stared Jungkook down. Jungkook let his lips naturally come out in a pout.

Daddy sighed. “Sweetheart, you’re eating. End of discussion.”

“But daddy!” Jungkook cried out, whining a little bit.

“No, Jungkook.” Dada said. Jungkook whimpered, bringing tears to his eyes. “Put the fake waterworks away just because you didn’t get your way. Now, get up and march your little butt into the kitchen.” Jungkook frowned and turned his head away from the three people in the room. He knew he was being unreasonable right now, but he really just wanted to color. Although, he hasn’t eaten since yesterday at lunch so maybe he needed to eat but he would never admit that to his caregivers.

Suddenly, he was being pulled off the ground and being led gently to the kitchen, not without a warning swat landing on his bottom. “I don’t know why you’re being bratty, baby, but this refusal to eat stops right now or else you’re standing in the corner for fifteen minutes.” Daddy whispered calmly in his ear. Jungkook whined a little under his breath and sat down before glowering at Daddy.

“You’re mean!” He said, frowning even more.

“Yeah, I’m so mean for wanting to feed you. Oh, woe is me.” Daddy said with a joking tone to his words. Jungkook’s lips twitched as he wanted to mouth back at Daddy, but he knew it wasn’t a good decision. He laid his head on the table and didn’t lift it back up, not even when food was placed beside of his head.

“Jungkook, lift your head and eat. Please.” Daddy said, making noises as he moved around the kitchen. Jungkook whined and shook his head, digging his face more into his arms. He yelped as he was pulled from his seat and moved to a corner, where his face was forced to look into a corner.

“No!” Jungkook said, going to turn around but a hand held him in his place by his neck.

“I gave you many chances to drop the attitude, Kook. Yet, you still pushed and now you’re going to stand here and think about why you’re acting this way.” Jungkook whined but didn’t move when Daddy let go of his neck.

To be honest, Jungkook had no idea why he was acting this way. He really just wanted to draw and color, he didn’t want to waste time eating. He didn’t mean to disappoint or upset his caregivers at all. And as time passed on, with the only sight greeting his eyes being the wall in front of him, he thought more and more about how he was being fussy for no reason. He knew he had no reason to be getting upset but thinking about what he did made him unnecessarily upset. He sniffled repeatedly and turned around to see no one in the kitchen.

He whimpered and slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where no one was at as well. One of Jungkook’s hands rose up and rubbed at his eyes as he walked into Daddy’s bedroom and was greeted with the sight of Daddy who was sitting on his bed, running a hand through his hair. Daddy’s head shot up when Jungkook entered the room though.

“Jungkook, I didn’t say you could leave from the corner.” Daddy said, sighing and looking at Jungkook with disappointment. Jungkook sniffled and his eyes burned with tears.

“Kookie sorry!!” He cried out, his hand rubbing harsher against his eyes. Daddy made a cooing sound and brought Jungkook in to stand in between his thighs.

“Kookie didn’t me-mean to be a brat! Just wanted to co-color!!” He said, whimpering quietly and hooking his arms around Daddy’s neck as Daddy lowered Jungkook to sit on his lap.

“Baby, you could’ve colored all you want after you have eaten, Daddy just wanted you to have something in your stomach and so did Dada and Seokie. You just needed to eat something.” Daddy said, staring at Jungkook fondly with a small smile before nuzzling his cheek with his nose. Jungkook’s whimpers died off to a hiccupping giggle. “Will you eat now? For Daddy? And then you can color all you want.”

Jungkook nodded but didn’t make any move to get off of Daddy’s lap. Daddy seemed to know what he wanted.

“Aish, you little monster. Jiminie!” Daddy called out, running a hand through Jungkook’s hair. He leaned into the touch, practically purring at the comfort it brought.

“Yeah, hyung?” Dada called back. Giggling came from out in the hall and then, all the sudden, Dada’s voice was yelling out, “Gotcha, you little rascal!”. Laughter being screamed out, Dada walked into Daddy’s room with his arms wrapped around TaeTae.

“’Ookie!” TaeTae called out, wiggling in Dada’s grasp and running over to jump on the bed by Daddy. Daddy smiled fondly at TaeTae before looking at Dada. “Can you go grab me Jungkook’s food from the kitchen? He’s willing to eat now.” Dada giggled before going to grab Jungkook’s food.

Jungkook looked over at TaeTae and smiled before ducking his head back into Daddy’s neck. TaeTae and Jungkook have hung out when they were in the headspaces before but Jungkook was always shy at first, considering they were never able to be in their headspaces at the same time.

TaeTae grinned back before poking Daddy’s side. Daddy flinched slightly before looking at TaeTae.

“TaeTae!” Jungkook stage-whispered to the other. “You’re gonna release the tickle monster!” Jungkook squealed as he sucked on his thumb, staring at the Middle. TaeTae giggled and Jungkook was sat gently to the side and Jungkook watched as Daddy grabbed TaeTae’s sides and started to tickle him relentlessly.

“Hyungie!” TaeTae squealed, trying to wiggle out of Daddy’s grasp. Daddy fake-growled and swung TaeTae around.

“Daddy!” TaeTae called out and Jungkook watched as Seokie raced in and started laughing at the scene. “Help!”

“Sorry, precious, don’t think I can, my hands are full.” Seokie said, smiling big.

“No, they’re not!” TaeTae called out.

Seokie looked around before spotting Jungkook and immediately went and picked him up and carried him around. “Now my hands are full, aren’t they, Kook-ah?” Jungkook giggled as Seokie spun him in a circle, hanging onto his shoulders with determination.

“Be careful with my baby, Hobi-hyung!” Dada scolded before taking Jungkook out of Seokie’s hold, sitting the Little on the bed once again before handing him the plate of fruit and crackers. Jungkook nibbled on the food as he watched Daddy give TaeTae to Seokie who kissed the Middle’s forehead and hugged him tightly. Daddy then came to lay on the bed beside of Jungkook and watched as Jungkook ate his food. Dada rubbed Jungkook’s head and kissed the top of his head before heading back to his own room.

“Thank you for eating, baby.” Daddy said after Jungkook finished eating. Jungkook nodded before yawning, leaning into Daddy. “Nap~~~” Jungkook said, blinking his eyes up at his caregiver.

“What happened to coloring, baby?”

“No color. Wan sleep!” He said, laying down and curling into his Daddy. Daddy chuckled before pulling him in tight and pulling a blanket over the both of them. “Ok, baby, we’ll nap. I love you.”

Jungkook mumbled an ‘I love you’ back to his Daddy and he felt the ghost of a kiss on his forehead as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME ON TWT IT CHANGED TO @brattynsfw SORRY SEND ME IDEAS AND SHIT I'LL WRITE YOUR PROMPTS OR JUST TALK TO ME BC IM LONELY 95% OF THE TIME.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Space with Kim Namjoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108738) by [hoewith2biases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoewith2biases/pseuds/hoewith2biases)
  * [BTS: Stress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657931) by [KingOfHearts709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709)




End file.
